El cazador y la loba
by Princes Alice
Summary: An oido el cuento del cazador y el lobo? pues entonces entren aqui q esto es cmpletamente diferente w0*
1. Chapter 1

Desde que tengo memoria, los lobos y los humanos han estado en guerra.

Bueno ... tal vez la guerra no es la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Creo que se puede decir que fue ... más bien un estancamiento de algún tipo. Los lobos y los humanos en realidad preferían no entrar en conflicto, pero a veces era inevitable. Y la forma en que nuestro mundo estaba, era difícil de evitar una confrontación.

Las manadas de lobos en el mundo moderno son muy diferentes de las de nuestros antepasados. Por un lado, en lugar de un par de alfas, cada manada está liderado por varios de los más fuertes (pero no necesariamente más antiguos) lobos. Estos lobos tienden a tomar los comandos del lobo más fuerte, a menudo llamado el primer jefe. Los números van desde -Primer, Segundo, Tercero, y así sucesivamente.

Mi manada tiene el mayor número de jefes en el mundo de lobos, originalmente había ocho de ellos, pero cuando nací el octavo jefe había sido asesinado. Su muerte fue la que me envió en espiral abajo por este camino, porque nuestro primer Jefe tenia sospechas de como murió exactamente.

Hoy los lobos también tienen dones que nuestros antepasados nunca poseyeron, en primer lugar, los lobos pueden realmente hablar entre si –incluso a otros seres humanos, si se atreven- telepáticamente. Pero el segundo don es quizás el más poderoso ...

Este don ... nos permite asumir una forma humana.

Un lobo en realidad no puede asumir su forma humana hasta que tenga 1 año de edad, un adulto es reconocido ante los ojos de los jefes de su manada si es capaz de cazar y matar por sí mismo. Aun así, una vez que se adquiere esta habilidad, se necesita tiempo para dominarla y controlarla, la capacidad de parecer humanos no es gratis.

El hecho es que el cuerpo del lobo no puede retener la forma humana durante largos períodos de tiempo, si no mal recuerdo, creo que los lobos adultos que lo han dominado sólo se pueden mantenerlo durante tres días. Los cachorros que han cumplido un año de edad o son todavía jóvenes-como lo fui una vez-sólo pueden mantenerla un día antes de sentir los efectos.

Y los propios efectos son suficientes para hacer que cualquier lobo desee estar muerto. Puedo enlistarlos : náuseas, mareos, debilidad, fiebre y frío, pero eso no describe la verdaderamente la sensación. Yo no creo que haya ninguna manera de describirla tal como es.

Si algún lobo es lo suficientemente valiente como para mantener su forma más allá de su límite, se convierte simplemente en una cuestión de mente sobre el cuerpo ... y por lo general gana el cuerpo. Una leyenda popular de los lobos es que si un lobo puede mantener su forma humana durante siete días y siete noches, en realidad se convierte en humano.

Mi manada se habían asentado en los bosques alrededor de la mansión Kuma antes de que mis propios padres nacieran, fue una suerte que el clan Kuma pasara a ser de los mejores cazadores de lobos en el mundo, famoso por su habilidad y el número de lobos que habían muerto por su mano. En el momento en que nací hasta dos años después, la estrella de la familia Kuma era su único hijo, Flippy Kuma.

En mi segundo cumpleaños, el joven heredero de los Kuma tenía 18 años – y ya era un reconocido cazador de lobos después de su duodécimo cumpleaños- cuando él había matado con éxito su primer lobo. La leyenda dice que cuando él tenía dieciséis años, había borrado en realidad a toda la manada de lobos en la frontera norte de nuestro territorio, pero eso nunca fue confirmado.

Mis padres murieron en realidad por la familia Kuma, no por el propio Flippy, sino por algún primo o ancestro suyo. Yo era sólo un cachorro en el momento, y yo ... yo era demasiado joven para desarrollar rencor.

En realidad no odio los seres humanos. Me parecen fascinantes. A menudo tenía la mala costumbre de mantener mi forma humana por mucho tiempo y hasta que colapsaba; Petunia por lo general tenía que llevarme de nuevo a la manada. Ella siempre me regañaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera acerca de los humanos, lo que amaban y odiaban, a quien amaban y odiaban y por qué.

Supongo que una parte de mí ... sabía lo que iba a pasar, cuando yo cumplirá dos, aun que todavía se me consideraba en muchos aspectos, un cachorro. Tal vez mi corazón ya había aceptado que en un futuro cercano me gustaría conocer a un humano, podría enamorarme ... y ese humano sería ... un cazador de lobos.

Y no cualquier cazador de lobos.

Que ironía!

Pero ... no puedo decir que me arrepiento. Incluso después de que me llevo a lo que hice, nunca me arrepentí. Nunca pude.

Me enamoré. Y sobre todo ... yo quería que seres humanos y los lobos pudieran vivir en paz, así mi amor seria aceptado en este mundo.

¿Era realmente mucho pedir ser feliz? Tal vez fue ...

-Cub? Cub?, ¿dónde estas? Cub, esto no es gracioso ...-

Una nariz se movía nerviosa con su pelaje erizado, la delgada joven loba se abrió paso con cautela por el prado, sin prestar atención a las flores que flotaban con la brisa, por lo general le gustaba estar a la intemperie, más allá de las sombras de los árboles en el bosque, pero ella siempre estaba sola cuando lo hacia. Ahora ...

-Cub!- Su voz era apenas un susurro, sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto sus dientes ligeramente. -Cub, lo digo en serio! Nos meterás en problemas a este paso! Cub!- Sacudiendo la cabeza, los ojos parpadeaban con humor a pesar de ser suyos, la pequeña loba rojiza se quedo mirando la pequeña luna alrededor de su cuello que brillaba con la luz del sol.

No podía culpar al cachorro-en realidad no. Había estado lloviendo durante las últimas dos semanas, limitando el joven al encierro, y había sido una tortura para el cachorro de seis semanas de edad. Era natural que fuera a tratar de escabullirse. Nadie había previsto que cualquier descendiente de Cuddles y Giggles fuera así de salvaje, pero era un aspecto de la cría que Flaky adoraba.

Normalmente…

-Cub! Por última vez-

Las palabras murieron cuando un pequeño bulto color marrón se cayó en sus patas, la loba rojiza aulló y fue a dar al suelo, mientras el cachorro se abalanzaba sobre ella. El polvo nubló el aire y cuando finalmente se despejó, la joven niñera levanto la cabeza y encontró a su encargo sentado en su pecho, sus patas delanteras apoyadas en su garganta y moviendo su cola y mirándola con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-te atrape, Flaky!- Seguía agitando la cola, Cub bajó la cabeza y le lamió la nariz, el ligero brillo rojizo de sus ojos solía llamar la atención. -te hice una buena, ¿no?-

Ella se echó a reír. -Sí, lo hiciste,- , levantando un poco la cabeza para golpear la nariz con el cachorro. -Estoy segura de que tu madre y tu padre estarían orgullosos de saber cómo su hijo embosca a su propia niñera, después de la forma en que desapareció.-

Eso hizo impacto y asusto a Cub haciéndolo darse la vuelta, bajó los hombros y se bajo de Flaky cuando se dio cuenta que se había alejado demasiado, dejando a unos padres preocupado, arrastro una pata por el suelo mientras la loba rojiza se sentó, para sacudirse. -Lo siento-murmuró-. -Pero yo sólo quería jugar, y mi mamá me dijo que no molestara a papá cuando él duerme, así que pensé ...-

-entiendo.- Flaky acaricio al cachorro suavemente sobre la oreja para silenciarlo. -Y estoy seguro que tu madre y padre, también lo harán, una vez que se los explique.- Ella bajó la cabeza, y le toco suavemente la nariz al cachorro cabizbajo. -Entonces, ¿qué te parece si regresamos, ¿eh?-

-Sí, está bien ...-

Satisfecha de que todo estaba bien, al menos por el momento, Flaky empujo con la nariz a Cub por las patas y lo guio en los árboles, silenciosamente escondió su espalda entre la oscuridad de las sombras y su piel rojiza se puso erizada. Ella miró por encima del hombro, con unos ojos estrechos mientras que las orejas las giro hacia delante.

-Flaky?- sentía una extraña sensación... como si alguien me estuviera mirando ...

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Flippy Kuma observaba con interés como los dos lobos se desvaneció en las sombras de los árboles, su caballo relincho y se puso inquieto, al olfatear a las dos criaturas, manteniendo sus ojos en el lugar donde los lobos habían desaparecido.

Flippy había sabido la mayor parte de su vida que una manada de lobos vivía en el bosque cerca de su casa, corría el rumor de que era una de las más grandes manadas en el mundo, pero él nunca había visto lobos. Esto demostró lo buenos que fueron estos animales para ocultarse de los ojos humanos, y eso la hice fruncir su ceño.

Parecía que su casa había heredado la manada más astuta de lobos, si el grupo era realmente tan grande como otros cazadores decían, debieron haber dominado el arte de esconderse. Estos fueron los primeros lobos que había visto de esa manada desde que nació.

No parecen ser muchos, como esos dos- una joven loba, pequeña y delgada, y un cachorro de lobo gordito como con pelusa de bebe. Si Flippy tuviera que adivinar habría apostado que la hembra tenía unos dos años, a pesar de ser delgada parecía más o menos de un año de edad. Flippy sabía que no era así debido a la facilidad con que manejó al cachorro. El cachorro, por el contrario, sólo parecía tener seis semanas de edad, joven y enérgico. Por un breve momento, al verlos, sus dedos ansiaban deslizar el arco que llevaba en la espalda, para preparar una flecha y disparar hacia donde se encontraban.

Pero no lo hizo. El solo miró, y los dejo ir.

Extraño ...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Flippy tiró suavemente de las riendas del caballo y se tomo rumbo a su casa, a pesar de eso, con los ojos una vez más buscó ese lugar, como si los dos lobos por arte de magia se materializan. Buscó en los árboles un destello rojizo, aunque sabía que la loba se había ido con el cachorro.

Por alguna razón, la hembra de pelaje rojo había atraído la mirada de Flippy, después se dio cuenta del cachorro. En toda su vida, nunca un lobo se había metido en los pensamientos de Flippy de la forma en que esa loba lo hizo.

-contrólate-, el chico de pelo verde se ordenó con firmeza. -La loba se ha ido. Probablemente nunca la vuelvas a ver. E incluso si lo haces, probablemente tendrás que matarla. -

Pero el todavía miraba en ese lugar, como esperando. Frunció el ceño.

-Estás muerta la próxima vez que te vea- murmuró, tirando fuertemente de las riendas haciendo que su caballo trotara, de repente sintió ganas de escapar. -es una promesa.-

Moviéndose silenciosamente por el bosque como una sombra, Flaky inclinó la cabeza y con los dientes tomo a Cub del cuello levantándolo, sus músculos se tensaron debajo de su piel cuando se subió en una roca, trotando por el sendero de la delgada pared de roca, desgastada por las patas de los lobos en estos años. Para un humano normal, simplemente era la orilla del acantilado, nada más que eso.

Por esa razón, era el lugar perfecto para el hogar de la manada.

Mantenía a Cub fuera del piso (ya que la última vez, trato de pasar entre la maleza y termino cortándose con las espinas), Flaky se movía y bajaba la cabeza mientras pasaba por las espinas del rosal haciendo que sus hombros y espalda tuvieron que resistir el dolor. En realidad no le molestaba, ya que aprendió donde había espinas y cómo evitarlas la mayoría de las veces. A medida que entraba se aclaraba donde vivía la manada, agito suavemente su piel y bajo gentilmente a Cub.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarme andar por la maleza?- el cachorro preguntó dejándose caer directamente sobre sus patas delanteras. -ya estoy ubicando dónde están las espinas.-

-Cuando dejes de perderte-. Deslizó suavemente una pata de debajo de él, haciendo que rodara el cachorro y le acarició la pancita, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse de alegría. -Ahora vámonos, tenemos que ir a tu casa. Giggles probablemente este muy preocupada.-

Flaky suavemente toco con la nariz las patas de Cub y le instó a entrar; desde donde estaban, se veía un camino de piedra rodeado de pasto, la suave corriente de un pequeño rio era el único sonido. Los lobos estaban en el césped durmiendo, conversando con sus compañeros o aseándose, la caza por la mañana apenas había terminado, y otro grupo se enviará hasta el atardecer. Los dos lobos iniciaban su camino abajo, la gran roca daba rumbo a la hierba bajo sus patas.

La joven loba se enfoco en la entrada, que era una pequeña cueva excavada en una roca al otro lado del claro, estaba muy lejos del campo y oculto por los arbustos para que los enemigos que atacaran, no supieran inmediatamente por donde se fueron las crías. Como estaba muy alto el pasto, mantuvo a Cub delante de ella para vigilarlo, Flaky alzó su cola y saludó brevemente a sus compañeros cuando la llamaban, dándole la bienvenida y agradeciéndole por encontrar al cachorro, Cub fue, a decir verdad, la única descendencia de los dos lobos más poderosos en la manada, y nadie quería perderlo.

-Flaky!- Ella levantó la vista y vio un lobo azul delgado que se acercaba a ella, su cola en alto y los ojos relucientes, sin poder evitarlo apresuro los últimos pasos y juntó la nariz con su amigo de la infancia. -Splendid,- grito, volviendo la cabeza para que pudiera acariciar con su hocico el cuello de Splendid. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los demás jefes?-

-Bueno, para empezar, tengo que venir a recoger a mi sobrino en lugar de Cuddles-. El macho bajó la cabeza, suavemente lamiendo la oreja del cachorro; Cub ladró con alegría y alzó una pata, pegándole en el hocico al lobo mayor. -Y por otra, los Jefes te buscan-.

-¿A mi?- Flaky giró una oreja. -¿Estas seguro que no se refirieron a Petunia? Espera, Lammy sigue tratando de comprometernos?-

-No. Petunia esta patrullando con otros dos, y Lammy renunció a eso hace mucho tiempo.- Los ojos Splendid brillaron con buen humor por la intromisión de su hermana adoptivo. -Sólo ve, iré en un momento.-

-Está bien.-

Splendid le acarició brevemente el hombro con la cola antes de bajar la cabeza, y recoger a Cub, y se alejó trotando; Flaky lo miró irse, antes de dar vuelta, sus ojos miraron la pared donde estaba el único camino para el claro , negó con la cabeza y caminando hacia adelante.

¿Qué querrán de mí los jefes?

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy porfis dejen sus comentarios si?


	2. Chapter 2

-Bien, estas aquí.- La voz de Lammy sonó cerca de su oreja izquierda, pero Flaky respetuosamente mantuvo la mirada baja mientras caminaba al centro del claro y se sentó, envolviendo su cola alrededor de sus patas y mirando fijamente el pasto. Por muchas cosas ella seguía siendo un cachorro, y aún era propensa a ataques de nervios.

-Flaky, levanta los ojos.- La voz que hablaba tenía un tono suave, casi como la melodía de una canción. -Nosotros te llamamos, y eres igual a nosotros en este momento.-

-ci..cierto. Lo siento.- Y tomando una respiración profunda, la joven loba levantó la cabeza mientras Splendid se introducía por la grieta y tomaba su lugar.

Los siete jefes de su manada la miraban, y se obligó a si misma a no salir corriendo, en lugar de observar a cada lobo y tratar de adivinar lo que pensaban, al final estaba segura de que ellos podían leer su mente.

Cuddles era el primer jefe, y por mucho, el lobo mas grande que Flaky había visto, tenia dos veces el tamaño de cualquier lobo que haya visto en su vida, su piel era del color amarillo y sus músculos suavemente se marcaban debajo de su piel. Cuddles odiaba los seres humanos. Su temperamento era legendario entre los lobos, y sólo una loba era conocida por poseer la habilidad para calmarlo completamente.

Esa loba estaba sentada junto a él –su pareja y el segundo jefe de la manada, Giggles-. Giggles era una hembra enorme, no tan grande como Cuddles, pero su cabeza fácilmente alcanzaba el hombro de Lammy. Su piel era rosada. Incluso ahora parece ser un alivio para el lobo amarillo que esta a su lado, la cola tocaba suavemente sus patas cuando se sentaron juntos, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros se tocaran. Flaky silenciosamente desplazó su mirada.

Lammy, el tercer jefe y hermana adoptiva de Cuddles y Splendid, se sentó al otro lado de Cuddles, una hembra completamente desarrollada, no tan grande como el mismo Cuddles, pero sin duda lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que un lobo mire dos veces. Su piel era de un color purpura, y sus ojos lavanda parecían brillar con una sabiduría más allá de sus años. De los Jefes, se decía que era la más tranquila y más razonable

La cuarta cabeza se sentó junto a Lammy, un loba verde llamado Pickles. Una pulsera de plata adornaba cada pata delantera, brillando suavemente con la luz del sol mientras se sentaba, era el quien había hablado antes, su voz era reconocida entre los lobos, su grito y voz contenía un tono musical que era único e inusual y característico de él . El parecía ser sólo un año mayor que Flaky.

La quinta cabeza se sentó al otro lado de Pickles, su nombre era Mole. Un macho de color marrón purpura oscuro con inusuales manchas color crema a lo largo de su hocico y las patas, Mole era algo solitario entre los lobos y parecía que fuera dos años mayor que Flaky..

Junto a Mole estaba el sexto Jefe, un joven lobo que parecía ser de un año de edad; Splendont, un macho de color rojo con unos juguetones ojos carmín. A pesar de su apariencia de cachorro y su buena clase, Flaky sabía que el joven lobo había sido el único sobreviviente de la masacre de la manada de lobos que vivían al norte de su frontera. Al día de hoy, todavía no podía recordar con claridad que los cazadores habían destruido su casa y tenía un miedo terrible de los seres humanos.

El último jefe se sentó al lado Splendont, el séptimo jefe, el hermano de Cuddles y compañero de juegos de la infancia de Flaky, Splendid. Para la edad del lobo azul, sus músculos ya eran bastante grandes y sorprendentemente poderosos. Rumores decían que iba a llegar a ser del mismo tamaño que Cuddles. La loba que ya había elegido para ser su pareja no era otra que Petunia, prima de Flaky y mejor amiga.

-Flaky-. habló Cuddles, su voz era tan frío y tan profunda que por un momento Flaky sentía como si un viento invernal hubiera soplado a través de su piel. -Dos años de edad, tu primer éxito fue matar a una cría de alce enferma. Hija de Kaia y Dante. ¿Sabes por qué te hemos llamado aquí?-

Flaky giro la oreja y parpadeó varias veces ante la mención de sus padres, ella negó con la cabeza para despejarla y miró hacia arriba, obligándose a conocer la fría mirada de Cuddles. -No, primer jefe- murmuró. -No lo se-.

-Ya veo. Ya es suficiente Flaky, ¿estás consciente que nuestra manada vive en el mismo bosque donde los Kuma construyeron su mansión?-

-Sí-.

-Dime lo que sabes acerca de ellos.-

Ella no podía leer la expresión de sus ojo, y puso una mirada nerviosa. los ojos de Giggles parecía mucho más cálidos que los de su pareja, y Flaky la conocía mejor de lo que conocía a Cuddles, ella con frecuencia le hablaba a la hembra mayor cada vez que velaba por Cub.

Sintiéndose segura, Flaky se decidió a hablar.

-La familia Kuma es uno de los más reconocidos clanes de cazadores de lobos en el mundo. se establecieron aquí hace 17 o 18 años. Su único hijo, Flippy Kuma, es el heredero de la familia y un cazador de lobos de nacimiento. Mató a su primer lobo cuando tenía doce años. Se rumorea que acabó con la manada de la frontera norte -, concluyo la loba rojiza, y sintió culpa al mirar a Splendont, recordándole su pasado. El otro lobo giro una oreja y miró hacia otro lado, pero le dio a Flaky una breve sonrisa.

-Muy bien- murmuró. -Al parecer estas bien informada. Eso es mejor de lo que esperábamos.- Acomodo su peso sentándose más cómodamente. -Ahora te pregunto, Flaky... ¿Qué sabes del octavo Jefe?-

Los ojos de la loba rojiza se abrieron, sin pensarlo ella se sentó más derecha con la mención de la legendaria loba. -No mucho-, admitió. -Sé que su nombre era White y que ella en realidad era mitad lobo... que era pelirroja, con ojos rojo oscuros, según los ancianos.- respiró hondo. -Cuenta la leyenda que fue criada como un ser humano antes de descubrir la verdad acerca de sí misma, y fundó nuestra manada aquí hace 17 años.- Ella bajó las orejas. -Eso es todo lo que sé, creo..-

El octavo Jefe era una leyenda entre lobos. Ella había fundado la manada de Flaky unos años después de la familia Kuma, antes de que ella o sus padres nacieran y había sido el lobo que estableció el sistema de liderazgo. Lo más conocido de ella era el hecho de que ella había sido que en realidad fue mitad lobo, y poseía unos ojos que muchos ancianos decía ser de color rojo oscuro.

-Es algo importante, de cualquier forma-, rugió el lobo amarillo. -Ella era llamada la octava Jefe porque ella renunció y optó por ser el octavo después de establecer el sistema de liderazgo que ahora seguimos.- Sus ojos se oscurecieron. -fue asesinada por un cazador de lobos.-

Flaky se levantó bruscamente, su orejas giraron hacia adelante. -... Un cazador de lobos? - -preguntó con incertidumbre. -Pero primer jefe, pensé que nadie sabía exactamente cómo murió ...-

-No lo sabemos -. Esa fue Giggles, siguiendo donde se quedo su pareja. -Lo que sí sabemos, sin embargo, es que cuando ella murió, un cazador de lobos también murió. Un joven llamada Sigfrid Sakai. Una de los mejores cazadores que haya vivido.- La loba color rosa igualmente miro a Flaky. -¿No parece extraño, Flaky, que esos dos poderosos iconos murieran exactamente al mismo tiempo?-

-ss... sí ...-

Lammy miró brevemente a Giggles, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ella se aclaró la garganta. -Después de que murió,- dijo, -el mundo cayó por un breve momento en una época donde la paz reinaba entre los seres humanos y los lobos. Después, la familia Kuma vino aquí.- Sus ojos rojos parecían estar mirando directamente el alma de Flaky. -Muchos ancianos creen que ahora, 17 años después de su muerte, otra era de paz está llegando al mundo.-

-Eso suena maravilloso ... ...- dijo Flaky con incertidumbre. -Pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Estoy llegando a eso-. Lammy movió una oreja en modo de entretenido. - Te consideras alguien intrigado por los humanos, ¿verdad, Flaky?-

-Sí ...- Flaky bajó los ojos y miró hacia sus patas, recordando con vergüenza cómo había estado vagando en la ciudad como un humano la ultima noche. Petunia había tenido que cargarla de vuelta a la manada porque había estado en esa forma por mucho tiempo.

Cuddles agitó su cola para silenciar a Lammy, esta parpadeó sorprendida, pero se quedo tranquila. descansando de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras, el lobo amarillo puso su atención en Flaky.

-Creemos que se acerca ese momento, Flaky, El problema, sin embargo, es que la familia Kuma continúa aterrorizando a los lobos. Necesitamos un lobo que se disfrace de humano y se mezclan con ellos, que mantenga un ojo sobre ellos mientras la manada tratar de llegar a una conclusión de cómo llegar a este momento de paz. Te hemos elegido.- Él inclinó la cabeza mientras Flaky alzaba los ojos, mirándole en estado de shock. -¿Desea llevar a cabo esta misión?-

Sus ojos se abrieron, el calor corrió sobre su piel. -¿Por qué yo?-

-Flippy Kuma es el heredero de la familia, como lo dijiste anteriormente. Él tiene 17 años. En tu forma humana, eres de la misma edad. ¿No crees que sería bueno para el, conocer a una chica de su misma edad? -

La loba rojiza tragó difícilmente,y bajo sus orejas. En realidad suena un poco cruel, pensó débilmente.

-si no lo harás, solo dilo.- Habló Pickles, su voz suave. -Siempre podemos encontrar otro lobo.- Splendid miró al quinto jefe, pero este lo ignoro.

-N-no-. Flaky trago de nuevo, mirando a los jefes. Una extraña sensación se extendió por ella, una emoción inusual corría por su sangre, haciéndola temblar sus músculos. -Siempre he querido estar más cerca de ... los humanos-, admitió. -A mi me gustan. Y esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenga. Además ...- Ella miro a Cuddles. -Quiero la paz tanto como cualquier otro lobo. Si puedo ayudar a traerla, entonces yo haré cualquier cosa que pidan.-

Cuddles sonrió a Pickles con un brilló en sus ojos y de manera triunfante, el quinto jefe gruñó y miró hacia otro lado mientras el lobo amarillo puso su atención en Flaky.

-Bien dicho, un jovencita-, elogió. -Si ha decides hacerlo, entonces que así sea.- Giggles suavemente rozó nariz con el hombro de Cuddles, y él se quedó en silencio para que ella hablara.

- Vete, Flaky,- el lobo de color rosado murmuró. -Mañana vamos a prepararte para cuando vayas al mundo humano, y que necesitas descansar. Además ...- Con humor brillaban en los ojos de Giggles. -... Cub ha estado preguntando por ti.-

Flaky se emociono ante la mención del joven cachorro, ella bajó la cabeza, la luna alrededor de su cuello brillaba suavemente ante la luz del sol pálido. -Como desee-, murmuró. Poco a poco se puso de pie, asintió con la cabeza a los Jefes, y salió del claro sin mirar atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey, Flaky! Mi hermanita favorita !-

Eso fue todo lo que Flaky oyó antes de ser emboscada por una bola de pelo de color café, con una risa un poco loca que termino haciéndola rodar con facilidad, golpeaba a Petunia en el oído mientras que la otra hembra mordía juguetonamente su cuello. -Yo soy tu única hermana menor-, exclamó la loba rojiza, tratando de controlar su risa. -Y yo ni siquiera soy tu hermana!-

-¡Oh, carajo, disfrutas arruinar mi diversión ¿no?-

Flaky le dio un último golpe a la oreja de Petunia antes de sentarse. Petunia se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando el hocico en las patas delanteras de Flaky, su pelaje era todo de color azul, inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Flaky, sus ojos brillaban con buen humor -¿Cómo fue tu patrulla?-

-Aburrido, como siempre.- Petunia bostezó. -La mayoría de los animales de presa están dormidos durante el día, salvo tal vez algunos conejos y un par de venados. Incluso esos son difíciles de conseguir.- Petunia miro hacia el cielo. -el gran y poderoso Flippy Kuma estaba montando hoy con su sirvienta personal, y era tan ruidoso que cualquier animal corría para esconderse- .Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. -Me imagino que la caza de esta noche va a ser difícil.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, ha estado saliendo mucho últimamente no lo crees?-

-Sí, y el asusta a las presas dondequiera que va. Esta noche va a ser pesada-

La prima de petunia no dijo nada, solo miraba en silencio en la pared de roca. Parecía que últimamente Flippy Kuma salía a cabalgar más y más a menudo, casi como si estuviera patrullando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, y ella negó con la cabeza. -Vamos a ser capaces de encontrar suficiente para los cachorros, no es cierto?-

-Estoy segura de que lo haremos.- Petunia se sentó, dándole a su pecho unas lamidas rápidas para resolver su pelaje rizado. -Ellos no comen mucho de todos modos.- Ella sacudió brevemente a su oído y suspiró. -Sin embargo, parece que el niño esta tratando de hacer nuestra vida más difícil.-

-No es que él sepa que estamos aquí ...-

Flaky murmuró la frase en voz baja, mirando a sus patas, Petunia suspiró antes de golpear suavemente el hombro de Flaky con la nariz.

-Oye-, la hembra de color azul murmuró. -No seas tan suave con el como todos los humanos, Flaky. sabes quién es. El suele disparar primero y preguntar después.-

-Lo sé, pero ...-

-amante de humanos.-

El afecto de las palabras de Petunia fue un insulto suave y Flaky le dirigió una mirada tímida. -Oh, por cierto, Petunia ...- Sus ojos brillaban. -Splendid te estaba buscando.-

los ojos de Petunia se iluminaron. -lo hizo?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Estaba lloviendo. _

_La lluvia caía como cortinas silenciosas de plata, mientras se movía rápidamente entre los oscuros árboles , agarró fuertemente con la mano su arma de mayor confianza. -Quédate aquí, Sumy-chan- le ordenó, mostrando una rápida mirada a su mejor amiga y compañera de ruta. -Me pareció escuchar algo adelante.- _

_-¿Está seguro de que está bien ir solo?- La chica de pelo corto frunció el ceño, agarrando fuertemente las riendas ya que los caballos bailaban nerviosamente. -Hay lobos en el bosque ...- _

_-Lo sé, pero definitivamente escuché algo que no era un lobo. Quédate con los caballos._

_Ahora vuelvo. - _

_Sumika lo miró como si fuera a discutir, pero él se escapó antes de que empezara, se movió agachada pero rápidamente a través de las sombras. La lluvia humedecido su ropa y se le pego a la piel, pero no le tomo importancia y fue profundizando. Después de un momento vio un claro y se detuvo entre las sombras, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, y solo miro. _

_Una joven mujer de piel clara estaba sentada en el claro, su pelo rojizo y oscuro caían por su espalda y la sangre goteaba de numerosos cortes y cuchilladas en su cuerpo. La ropa que llevaba estaba destrozada, e incluso a pesar de la distancia podía decir que temblaba. Entonces miró por encima del hombro. El aliento de la mujer quedo atrapada en su garganta. _

_Sus ojos eran color carmín, bajo la lluvia, el sólo podía distinguir el ligero brillo de una luna que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. _

_No podía irse así que fue hacia ella sin estar consiente de ello, poniéndole su chaqueta y suavemente cubriera por los hombros mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, la mujer se puso rígida de sorpresa y levantó la cabeza, pero poco a poco se fue calmando cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo atacada. -¿Quién eres?- _

_Parecía débil, pensó el hombre sombríamente- cuanta de sangre que habrá perdido?- -Mi nombre es_ Sigfrid _- murmuró. -¿fue atacada por lobos?- _

_La mujer se encogió de hombros y miró a la hierba. -Se podría decir que si.- Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. -Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones.- _

_En pocas palabras Sigfrid se preguntaba cómo un hombre y un lobo no podrían tener una diferencia de opiniones, pero hizo a un lado. tocó suavemente el hombro de la mujer. -Deja que te lleve de vuelta al campamento,- dijo. -Las cortadas deben ser examinadas.- _

_-no están tan mal.- _

_-estarían mejor si me dejaras tratarlos.- Dijo Sigfrid _

_Por un momento pensó que la extraña de ojos rojo iba a rezongar; luego suspiró y cerró los ojos. -eso no empeorara las cosas-, decidió al fin, y dejo que Sigfrid le ayudara a levantarse. _

_-¿Tienes un nombre?- le preguntó Sigfrid. -A menos quieras que te siga llamando- tú -.- sus ojos brillaron brevemente con señal de humor y la mujer se río entre dientes. _

_-White-. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia la luna, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia que caia. -Mi nombre es White-_

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

Flaky se despertó sobresaltada, parpadeando atontadamente y levantando la cabeza cuando sintió que Petunia mordía su hombro, murmurando soñolienta que Giggles la estaba buscando. Poco a poco se puso de pie, mientras se estiraba relajada, Splendid al entrar se resbaló y rozó suavemente la nariz con Petunia. que sueño tan extraño, pensó. nunca tuvo igual.

Ni siquiera se siente como un sueño ... se sentía más como un recuerdo ...

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidarlo, Flaky comenzó a trotar fuera de la guarida y cruzo rápidamente a donde los Jefes la habían llamado el día anterior. Todavía era temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo, con cuidado la iluminación del cielo oscuro se iba.

Había sólo tres Jefes presentes esta mañana, Giggles, Splendont, y Lammy. Sintiéndose un poco temerosa, Flaky entró en el claro. -Usted, ehh… me quería ver?-

-Sí-. Simpatía y remordimiento brillaban en los ojos de Giggles. -Lo siento, Flaky, pero mi plan es que para que te lleve a la ciudad será con el pretexto de que fuiste atacada por los lobos ...-

Giggles camino hacia Flaky cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos había perdido su brillo. Un suave -Oh- se le escapó. Después de un momento lentamente se sentó, envolvió la cola firmemente alrededor de sus patas y levantando los ojos para encontrar su mirada con la de Giggles.

-Lo harán rápido?- Su voz era débil, pero ha mantenido un rastro de humor en sus ojos. -no soy buena con el dolor.-

-Flaky?-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con un gemido suave, la loba rojiza se movía, después del mal rato, sintió una mano cálida avanzar a través de su piel, que suavemente le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Aturdida, dolorida y sintiendo la sangre que se filtran a través de su piel, abrió lentamente los ojos, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su visión daba vueltas y se hacia borrosa. -Ay,- jadeó ella.

-Lo siento. Realmente lo siento.- La mano fue retirada, y Flaky poco a poco movió la cabeza para ver...y se quedó mirando.

Una parte de ella sabía que ella estaba mirando a Giggles, un instinto de verdad, porque reconoció el brillo de esos ojos. Pero tenía bastante rato mirando a otro lado. La forma humana del segundo Jefe parecía tan real el pelo lo tenia en forma de una larga cola de caballo que bajaba por su espalda. Giggles se ajustó las gafas y se echó a reír mientras Flaky siguió mirando, ni siquiera le molestaba ocultar el hecho de que era ella.

-Así es, nunca me viste en mi forma humana, ¿verdad?- el buen humor brillaba en los ojos de la mujer mayor. -Pero estoy segura que podrás resistir más que yo.-

-Giggles!-

Si hubiera sido humana, Flaky estaría ruborizada ahora mismo, Giggles se río y agito su mano, dándole la espalda, luchando por mantener la dignidad del Segundo Jefe, la joven loba lo sabía bien. -Escucha, tengo que ir a buscar el caballo del arroyo, lo dejó allí para que beba agua por lo que sería bueno ir cuando despiertes. Me lo presto un agricultor amigo mio que vive cerca de aquí. voy a volver, así que no te muevas ... que acabas de perder mucha sangre y te desmayaras de nuevo. -

La mujer de más edad hizo su salida; sacudiendo la cabeza, lentamente Flaky se quedo con sus patas estáticas, comenzaba una lucha contra una nueva ola de mareo y una mueca de dolor mientras sus músculos magullados gritaban en señal de protesta. Aun que Giggles, Splendont, y Lammy no habían conseguido matarla, ellos ciertamente le hicieron un gran daño. probablemente sentiría dolor por una semana, quizás dos.

Después de un momento, se puso a la tarea de asumir su forma humana, cerrando los ojos. Fue un poco más difícil estando herida, y sin duda dolía más y se necesitaba una mayor concentración, pero la paciencia de Flaky fue recompensada al sentir temporalmente un calor familiar a través de sus venas, caliente.. pero no quemaba, casi como la luz del sol líquido.

-Así que todavía puedes convertirte, aun estando herida-, murmuró Giggles cuando regresó, llevando un caballo negro por las riendas. -Eso es muy bueno para un cachorro de tu edad, Flaky-. Esta vez, porque era capaz de hacerlo, Flaky se sonrojó. Sus ojos, ahora eran de un suave y claro carmín en su forma humana, Giggles bajó a la hierba y metió un mechón suelto de pelo rojizo detrás de su oreja. Un bono especial por asumir una forma humana era lo que le dio, una pieza larga de ropa, ya que tuvieron que imaginar la ropa también. –Gracias -susurró-. -He tenido mucha práctica-.

-Estoy segura-.

Los ojos de Giggles brillaron con buen humor, se agarró de la silla y se subió fácilmente a horcajadas sobre el caballo, tirando de las riendas para girarlo y que así pudiera ofrecer a Flaky su mano. La loba más joven se quedó mirando un instante, con ojos llenos de sorpresa. -montas bastante bien-, dijo con incertidumbre después de un momento, tomando la mano de Giggles y dejado que la loba mayor la jale, deslizando su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y dejando que Flaky apoyara su espalda en ella.

-Debí de haber montado una gran cantidad de caballos en una vida pasada.-

Tranquilamente, Flaky acomodó su espalda en Giggles y cerró los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro. A decir verdad todavía sentía en un poco de dolor, y su vestido lo acentuaba, estaba rasgado y con lágrimas en donde los dientes y las garras lo habían arrancado. El agarre de Giggles era firme, y Flaky sabía que no le importaría si se dormía por un momento.

Así que Giggles chasqueó la lengua, suavemente golpeo sus talones en el costado del caballo para que empezara a andar, después de que Flaky quedara dormida.

Mientras tanto Flippy Kuma estaba ... aburrido.

Completa e irremediablemente aburrido.

No era exactamente su culpa. Sólo era que una persona que pudiera practicar su puntería con el arco y la flecha después de muchas veces, y que siguiera dando en el blanco una y otra vez, estaría destinada a perder interés en eso.

Normalmente Flippy se habría ido y le preguntaría a su padre que quería que hiciera a continuación, Dios sabía que el hombre era un cazador de lobos dedicado, y determinó que su hijo seguiría sus pasos. Pero como las circunstancias lo ameritan, sus dos padres fueron a una reunión en la ciudad y no estarían en casa hasta la puesta del sol, muy tarde. El chico de cabello peliverde suspiró. - Bueno- pensó con tristeza.

Un golpe suave en la puerta le hizo levantar la vista. -Está abierto- dijo; la puerta se abrió suavemente y se sentó un poco más recto cuando su empleada se asomó - Alexa, ¿pasa algo?

-Perdóname por esto, joven, pero su presencia ha sido solicitada por una joven en el piso de abajo. Hay otra chica con ella, de su edad, y, bueno, de acuerdo con la mujer que la trajo, fue atacada por los lobos ... -

los ojos de Flippy se redujo lentamente. -¿Es eso?-

-Sí ... pero joven amo ...-

-¿Sí?-

-Esa mujer ... ella tiene un parecido sorprendente a ... Kinjo Giggles.-

-... enseguida bajo-.

Esto se puso interesante.

Giggles observaba con interés como Kuma Flippy bajaba las escaleras. Si bien era una costumbre de lobos referirse a los humanos con su primer nombre (Flippy Kuma en lugar de Kuma Flippy, por ejemplo), todo era demasiado fácil para ella con sus errores pasados. -Kuma Flippy, supongo-, dijo bajando la cabeza silenciosamente en señal de saludo.

-Kinjo Giggles.- Flippy le devolvió el gesto. -Estoy sorprendido de verte. Todos ustedes, desaparecieron hace unos años, ¿o no?-

-Tuve un cambio en mi estilo de vida, Kuma-san.- Giggles se detuvo para cambiar su mano sobre la todavía dormida Flaky. -Encontré a esta chica inconsciente en el bosque. Por sus heridas, supongo que fue atacada por los lobos, tal vez dos o tres por como se ven.-

El chico cambió su mirada inmediatamente, acercándose más a la niña dormida que Giggles llevaba en sus brazos. -Su nombre es Espumosa Flaky. Me lo dijo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.- Mentalmente envió a Flaky una pequeña llamada para que despertada, haciendo que la chica más joven se moviera en sus brazos y murmurara somnoliento. -Eso es todo lo que sé, me temo. Me imagino que ustedes podrían cuidar mejor de ella, siendo los cazadores de lobos residentes de esta zona.-

-Podemos-. Flippy ya estaba llegando a la otra niña, sonriendo un poco, Giggles suavemente depositó su durmiente carga en los brazos del chico de cabello peliverde, sintiendo una corta oleada de protección mientras el cálido peso de Flaky la abandonaba.

A partir de aquí, la cachorro estaba sola.

-Yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo-. Giggles dio un paso atrás, esperando hacer su escape lo más silenciosamente posible. Ella había vuelto a caer en las andadas de un ser humano con más facilidad de lo que le gustaba pensar, y no quería nada más que correr de nuevo a los árboles, y regresar a su hogar con su pareja y el joven cachorro. -Me temo que mi marido me extrañe.-

-Esposo?- Flippy quito su mirada del rostro de Flaky para mirar a la mujer mayor. -Es por eso que-

-Buen día, Kuma-san.-

Y con eso, Giggles se había ido.

Eso fue extraño ...

Suspirando un poco, Flippy sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó en su silla, apoyando su mentón en la mano y estudiando a la muchacha dormida que estaba en su cama. -Espumosa Flaky, ¿eh?- -murmuró, profundizando sus ojos sobre ella. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más, estudiando las heridas de la niña.

Eso fue en efecto extraño. la predicción de Giggles había sido correcta en cuanto a lo que Flippy sabía; Espumosa había sido atacada por más de un lobo. Pero la colocación de sus heridas era inusual para un ataque. Mientras que ciertamente, dieron rasguños y marcas de dientes a lo largo de sus brazos, también había sangre a lo largo de sus costados y el estómago, y un corte delgado muy cerca de su garganta. Las heridas indicaban que los lobos habían estado bastantes cerca de la chica, tal vez más de lo que se supone que deberían.

Tendré que preguntarle al respecto cuando se despierte, fue lo que decidió el joven cazador de lobos, y sin pensarlo se acercó y apartó un mechón de cabello rojizo de los aun cerrados ojos de la otra chica. Una pequeña sacudida de calor a travesó su mano, y mientras se sentaba de nuevo se dio cuenta de una luna que descansaba en la joven y que constantemente subía y bajaba en su pecho.

Y los ojos de la joven se abrieron. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Flippy.

-Buenos días, Espumosa Flaky-.


	4. Chapter 4

Al ver uno de los cazadores de lobos más peligrosos sentado a su lado, Flaky reaccionó de la manera que cualquier lobo, ella instintivamente replicó con un asustado aullido, pero mientras lo hacía su mano cayó en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a caer.

-Whoa, espera, espera!- Su acompañante se precipitó hacia delante, agarrando la muñeca y jalándola de la espalda al borde de la cama, el otro brazo lo deslizo a lo largo de su espalda mientras acerco a Flaky de forma protectora. -tranquila-, se calmó. -No te muevas así de rápido todavía. Tus heridas apenas han sido vendadas.-

-Mis ... Oh, sí ...-

Flaky hizo una mueca de dolor, poco a poco se alejó de los brazos de Flippy. -Lo siento- murmuró, ruborizándose. -Es que ... me asustaste-. Sus ojos se reunieron con los de Flippy. -Tú eres, eh ... eres Flippy Kuma, ¿no?-

Flippy subió una ceja en su peculiar forma de decir su nombre. -Sí. Aunque la gente suele llamarme Kuma Flippy.-

-Oh ... oh! Lo siento, yo no ...-

Sabiendo que si la chica continuaba el empezaría a reírse, Flippy se inclinó y con su dedo tocó suavemente sus labios para callarla; Flaky se congeló, con la cara en un tono aún más rojo. -En primer lugar,- Flippy susurró: -No te disculpes, no es gran cosa. Puedes llamarme como te sientas cómoda. -

-Bueno ... ¿Cómo te llama la gente por lo general?-

Flippy frunció el ceño, quitando su dedo de la boca de Flaky. -Por lo general soy conocido como Ku- sama o Kuma-San, dependiendo si son las chicas de la escuela o si se trata de amigos de mis padres ...- El parpadeó ante la confusión en los ojos de Flaky. -¿Qué?-

-Eso suena complicado ...-

-¿Tu no ...? No importa, te explicaré - Sama y -san los dos son términos de respeto. Es la forma en que llamaras a alguien de mayor rango que tú o alguien que no conoces bien. -

Flaky pareció reflexionar sobre esto, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo con expresión pensativa; Flippy esperó pacientemente, esperando a ver lo que la chica tenía que decir. Finalmente, la chica de cabellos rojizos, dijo, -¿Cómo llamarías a un amigo? Quiero decir ...- se sonrojó por tercera vez. Flippy en realidad llevaba la cuenta. -Somos una especie de amigos, ¿no? Ya que somos de la misma edad.-

-Sí, lo somos. - Las palabras salieron de la boca de Flippy antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas. -Tendrías que utilizar -chan para una niña, -kun para un niño.-

-Así que ... entonces yo te llamare ... Flippy-kun, ¿verdad?-

Por un momento, Flippy podría haber jurado que su corazón dio un salto.

-Sí. Puedes llamarme Flippy-kun-.

Flaky lo repitió en voz baja un par de veces de acuerdo a su respiración, se enderezó y sonrió. -me gusta!- dijo, entonces hizo una mueca y se tocó el hombro. -Ay ...-

-Cuidado-. Flippy se inclinó hacia delante, gentilmente cubrió la mano de Flaky con la suya. -Acabamos de limpiar tus heridas y vendarlas. Estas muy mal herida.- El frunció el ceño. -¿Qué hacías en el bosque sola? ¿No sabes que una manada de lobos vive ahí?-

-Yo solo estaba... tratando de llegar a casa ... y pensé que podía ganarle a los lobos antes de que salieran a cazar ...-

-sabes cuando la cazan?-

-... He tomado una loca suposición-

Flippy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. -Al parecer, esa suposición te costó-, murmuró, quitando su mano y alejándose. -Voy a pedirle a Alexa que te prepare el baño, así puedes limpiarte ... Estoy seguro de que no te gusta tener la sensación de la sangre y la suciedad. Quédate aquí y descansa.- empezó a alejarse y un suave gemido escapó de Flaky antes de que pudiera detenerlo. -Espera, Flippy-kun-, gritó débilmente.

El chico se detuvo en la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro. -¿Sí?-

-Vas... vas a volver, ¿verdad? Quiero decir ... no voy a estar sola aquí, o si?-

Los ojos de Flippy se enternecieron. -Por supuesto que volveré, Flaky. No te dejaré sola, si no quieres.-

-Gracias ...-

Flippy asintió brevemente antes de salir; Flaky no pudo evitar que se fuera, pero noto que dejo la puerta abierta, para poder escuchar si la chica pelirroja lo llamaba. Sonriendo cansada, Flaky se recostó en la almohada y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

-Flippy-kun, ¿eh?- -murmuró, pasando una mano por su cabello. -Siempre lo imaginé siendo un poco…. frío-

Le echó un breve vistazo al reloj. Solo podría mantener su forma humana por algunas horas, pero aun estaba desconfiado. Esta fue su primera vez como un humano estando herida, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar antes de que su cuerpo empezara a sentir los efectos.

lo q conlleva a una pregunta interesante ... la sonrisa de Flaky lentamente se desvaneció.

Si no quiero estar sola, ¿cómo me voy a desaparecer de Flippy-kun para convertirme en un lobo de nuevo?

0-0-0-0-0-0

La experiencia de Flaky sobre los baños era poca y tierna, el agua de rio fría, salpicaba, mientras luchaba con Splendid y Petunia, y salía con su pelo mojado y los ojos brillantes. Ahora que lo pensaba, Flaky tuvo que admitir que la experiencia fue menos de baño y más de jugar en el agua. Claro, que probablemente terminó estando limpia, pero que no era la intención principal. tal vez pudo haber visto a Giggles y Cuddles luchando en la corriente , muchas veces e incluso Splendont había logrado tentar a la más tranquila y reservada Lammy a unas carreras a través del agua como un perrito.

... Sí, eso probablemente no era un baño, pero aun así fue divertido y lo garantizaban sus compañeros de manada, y eso cuenta.

La idea humana de baño, sin embargo, fue totalmente diferente.

Por un lado, no saltan en los arroyos con agua tan fría como el hielo ,no, se bañaban en grandes piscinas llenas de agua caliente, vapor que supuestamente calma los músculos y hace que se relajen. Usan cosas raras como el jabón y champú para el cabello (que en la opinión de Flaky tienen un olor agradable, pero aún tenía dificultades sobre como usarlos. Especialmente cuando se puso jabón en los ojos.), Y después se secan con una toalla.

Realmente, realmente no sirvió el que hubiera sirvientas para ayudar. Flaky sabía que era parte del nombre Kuma, tener sirvientas que la atiendan, pero eso no la hizo sentirse más cómoda.

Afortunadamente, Flippy se mantuvo fiel a su promesa y ni una sola vez se apartó de su lado a menos que ella lo pidiera. La chica de cabellos rojizos nunca se lo pidió, más que nada porque era su deber mantener un ojo en el chico, pero también porque en el fondo, Flippy Kuma La intrigaba.

El chico de cabello peliverde ciertamente no se parecía a un asesino , al menos no del tipo que muchos lobos decían que era. Era alto y parecía tan delicado como si fuera a romperse con el mínimo toque

Flaky sabía que era absurdo juzgar a un cazador de lobos por su aspecto - muchos lobos habían muerto por esa manera de pensar- pero no podía evitarlo. Flippy no se parece en nada al cazador que Flaky había imaginado y parecía no tener ningún odio particular hacia los lobos. En todo caso, parecía ver su habilidad como un trabajo, y uno que hacia realmente bien.

Flaky suspiró.

No se supone que sea así de difícil.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?-

-Sí-. Flaky le dio una sonrisa cansada. -De verdad Flippy-kun, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Sólo quiero descansar un poco. Me siento un poco adolorida.-

-Si quieres, puedo…-

-Sólo necesito dormir.-

Flippy suspiró, dándose por vencido. -Muy bien-, dijo. -Voy a decirle a los demás para asegurarme de que nadie te moleste.- frunció el ceño. -Pero quiero preguntarte algo-.

-Ah, sí?- Flippy sintió que su espalda se endureció.

-tus heridas. Cuando las veo, son ... muy extrañas para haber sido atacada por lobos. Por lo general, cuando alguien es atacado sus brazos reciben la mayor parte del daño, ya que tratan de proteger su garganta y cara. Tus heridas parecen uniformes en todo tu cuerpo. Así que me pregunto, si te tiraste a los lobos y les dijiste que te atacaran? -

A la loba disfrazada no le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de Flippy. El cazador obviamente, conocía los hechos y los conocía bien, o no se habría dado cuenta de la extraña ubicación de sus heridas. Mentalmente maldijo, cerrando los ojos.

Piensa en algo, piensa en algo ...

-Yo, um ...- Ella tropezó con sus palabras. -Yo no ... Yo no recuerdo lo que pasó, Flippy-kun-. Le mando una mirada de preocupación antes de bajar la mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer avergonzada por eso. -Yo estaba caminando a casa, entonces oí aullar, y cuando me desperté estaba aquí.-

Era obvio Flippy aún no estaba satisfecho, pero la mirada en los ojos de Flaky tenían una mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza- suspiro y retrocedió. -Muy bien, -el cedió. -Lo siento. Es sólo mi formación. Tengo la mala costumbre de hacer preguntas cuando algo parece fuera de lugar-.

-Está bien.- Flaky dio un suspiro de alivio mental. -Estás tratando de ayudar, Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más. Puede que recuerde después ...-

Durante un largo momento, Flippy la estudio.

-Sí-dijo el chico, por fin, dándole la espalda. -Tal vez lo hagas.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Había dejado de llover cuando Sigfrid y la misteriosa mujer conocida como White, entraron en una cueva que Sumika había escogido como refugio para la noche; Sigfrid no tenía más que seguir las huellas frescas de cascos de los caballos para encontrarlo, y tan pronto como entraron en la cueva, le indicó a White que se sentara como el hizo en donde Sumika se sentó, acurrucada junto al fuego y tratando de mantener calor. _

_-¿Quién es ella?- los ojos de Sumika brillaron con curiosidad mientras White se sentaba en silencio donde Sigfrid le había indicado. _

_-Su nombre es White-. Sigfrid buscaba dentro de su bolsa, tratando de encontrar el kit de primeros auxilios. -Al parecer, ella tenía una opinión diferente a la de los lobos.- _

_La chica de pelo corto dio un ligero grito, levantando una ceja. -De verdad dijo eso?- _

_-Palabra por palabra-. Encontró lo que necesitaba, Sigfrid se puso de pie. -La traje para limpiarla un poco.- _

_-Parece que tuvo suerte. Sólo algunos cortes.- _

_Sigfrid asintió brevemente antes de volver con White, la joven de cabello rojizo apenas se movió cuando el cazador de lobos se sentó junto a ella, suavemente agarro la ropa de sus hombros y empezó a deslizarla. -Tengo que ver que tal mal están tus heridas,- murmuró. _

_-Haz lo que debas-. _

_El tono de la mujer era casi aburrido, pero cuando Sigfrid la miró, se sorprendió un poco, no podía pasar por alto que White lo estuviera estudiando atentamente, sus ojos de carmín oscuro brillaban débilmente a la luz del fuego. Sintió una oleada de calor en la cara por alguna extraña razón, Sigfrid le dio su túnica a White y se sentó para dedicarse a atender las heridas de White. _

_Una particularmente profunda, había una horrible herida marcada en la parte de atrás de su cuello, cerca del broche del colgante que llevaba; Sigfrid dudo un instante antes de levantar las manos con la intención de desabrochar el collar. En seguida la mano de White lo retuvo, y la mujer la miro de nuevo a los ojos. -No-, susurró. _

_-Tengo que quitarla para limpiar tu herida adecuadamente.- Sigfrid de repente sintió dificultad para respirar. -debes entenderlo.- _

_-No- repitió White, con una voz suplicante, que fue la primera muestra de emoción que Sigfrid había escuchado en la voz de la mujer. -Por favor. Es todo lo que queda de mi madre.- _

_La mujer parecía asustada por pensar el simple hecho de separarse del colgante, y con un suspiro Sigfrid quito las manos. _

_-Gracias.- _

_-De nada ... White-chan-. _

_White parpadeó con el término de amistad, mirando a Sigfrid con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos. Sigfrid le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de volver su atención a sus heridas. White continuó viendo con atención al hombre de cabello claro, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. _

_En el fuego, Sumika rio. Por los cielos, que nunca antes había visto tan nervioso a Sigfrid. _

_0-0-0-0-0-_


	5. Chapter 5

-Flaky-.

La voz sonaba débil en la cabeza de Flaky, confusa y distorsionada; la niña gimió y se movió, se froto los ojos, pero la voz persistía. -Flaky- insistió la voz, suave y firme. -Flaky-.

Se sentó, haciendo una mueca y sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento. -Pickles?- llamó, extendió su conexión mental para encontrar al lobo, sin saberlo, pronunció el nombre del quinto Jefe. -Pickles, ¿eres tú?-

-No, es la luna-, respondió Pickles. -Por supuesto que soy yo, tonta. ¿Por qué no nos has contactado? Petunia y Splendid están locos de preocupación.-

-Lo siento-. Flaky hizo un gesto; el lobo mayor sonaba histérico. -no sabía que podía hablar con ustedes de este modo.-

Pickles suspiro haciendo un eco en su cabeza como una brisa. -¿Habías olvidado que los lobos pueden hablar telepáticamente, Flaky? No pierdes esa capacidad, incluso siendo humano.-

-Lo siento- repitió débilmente la joven loba. -Lo siento mucho, Pickles.-

Suspiro nuevamente, pero Flaky sabía que Pickles ya no estaba enojado con ella, la brusquedad de su tono había sido por que no se había establecido contacto con ella no sabían que había pasado. Se formo una imagen del lobo de color verde en la mente de Flaky, Vio al lobo dándole un ligero golpecito en la oreja en señal de diversión. -No te disculpes,- rugió, ahora había un ligero tono de diversión en su voz. -ahora lo sabes, así que no cometas el mismo error dos veces. ¿Cómo va tu misión?-

-Bien por ahora.- Flaky metió un mechón de pelo peliverde detrás de su oreja, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativa. -Flippy no parece sospechar nada, aunque hizo algunas preguntas sobre mis heridas. No creo que está totalmente satisfecho con lo que le dije, pero lo dejó por ahora.-

-Me temo que es nuestra culpa.- Pickles cerró los ojos en la imagen de Flaky. -fue hasta después de que infligió las heridas y ha pasado que nos dimos cuenta de que implicaría que había estado mucho más cerca a los lobos que los humanos se supone que es. Perdona-.

-Está bien, no te culpo! ¡De verdad! Sólo tengo que mantener todo en orden...-

La suave risa de Pickles sonó en su mente, y Flaky no pudo luchar contra el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

-Si tú lo dices, pequeña-. Brillaban sus ojos con alegría. -Sólo recuerda estar alerta, Flippy Kuma es un cazador de lobos, podría darte un golpe bajo con la mas pequeña debilidad que le muestres.-

-lo haré, Pickles.-

-Hazlo, entonces.- La loba asintió con la cabeza. -Sólo pensé en buscarte para calmar un poco a Petunia y Splendid.-

Flaky hizo un gesto de tristeza. -¿Puedes decirles que lo siento? olvidé que nunca me despedí de ellos.-

-Lo haré.-

Flaky se sobresalto un poco cuando la imagen de Pickles comenzó a desvanecerse, se dio cuenta de que el lobo cortaba la conexión entre ellos, rompiendo la llamada para regresar al bosque. Se mordió el labio, vaciló, y luego dulcemente llamó, -Pickles?-

-¿Sí?-

-Sé que esto parece ... algo estúpido, pero ... cuando Giggles me llevó a la mansión, noté que monta bastante bien.- Dudó, antes de seguir. -¿Sabes por qué? Quiero decir, ella es un lobo, que no debería saber montar tan bien... ¿verdad?-

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio.

-Pickles, yo ...-

-No es de mi incumbencia, voz de Pickles sonaba sorprendentemente cansada. -El pasado de Giggles son sus cosas. Aunque yo supiera algo de ella, no te lo diría. Lo siento.-

-Está bien ... fue una pregunta tonta.- Flaky sonrió débilmente. -Pickles?-

-Hmmm?- Su forma se estaba desvaneciendo, haciéndose cada vez más difícil de ver.

-¿Podrías ... podrías decirle también a Splendont que digo hola? Sé que estaba molesto por tener que lastimarme, y creo que le gustaría saber que estoy bien.-

- Le diré lo que paso. Estoy seguro de que le aliviara escucharlo.-

Brevemente, la sonrisa de Flaky se amplió.

-Gracias, Pickles.-

El macho color verde agito su un poco la cola antes de desaparecer por completo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_En silencio agradeciendo a la luna por que había dejado de llover, White se sentó lentamente, moviéndose en silencio. La manta se le callo cuando se puso de pie, haciendo su camino como una sombra a la entrada de la cueva. En breve se detuvo, miró hacia atrás para ver como dormían Sigfrid y Sumika. Sus labios temblaron un poco. _

_-Gracias, Sigfrid.- tomó la luna entre los dedos mientras se alejaba. -No voy a olvidar esto.- _

_Un destello café le hizo mirar hacia arriba, puso una sonrisa y se movió lentamente hacia el gran lobo de pelaje café que surgió de los árboles, un lobo grande con ojos azules que la miró con cansancio. _

_-White- gruñó en voz baja. -¿Qué pasó? te perdiste durante horas. -¿Tigre trató de ir tras de ti otra vez?- _

_-¿Cuándo no trata?- Con una sonrisa, White se apresuró hacia su viejo amigo, en un santiamén se había transformado de una mujer de cabello rojizo a un lobo pequeño, rojizo, delgado, con ojos de color carmín oscuro brillaban al tocar las narices con su compañero de juegos de la infancia, dos años mayor. -claramente intento matarme, me temo. Solo que no vio las cosas a mi manera.- _

_El lobo café sonrió, pero sus ojos se mostraban inseguros cuando acaricio su hosico con el cuello de White. -No bromees con eso-, murmuró. -Odio lo que te hace, solo porque eres mitad lobo y por como has crecido.- _

_-Es suficiente, Rino-. le golpeó el hombro. -No es tu problema preocuparte, eres muy gentil. Déjame preocuparme sobre Tigre. Es mi hermano después de todo, y su manada caza en el mismo territorio que la mía.- Sus ojos brillaban. -Mientras vaya por mí y no por ti o alguno otro ser amado, lo puedo manejar.- _

_Rino suspiro. -Suenas como si no te importara-. Saco el aire lentamente. -Y además, incluso si Tigre viniera por mí antes, yo los destronaría por partes.- _

_-Sí, seguro, sigue diciendo eso que ... - _

_Ambos se rieron en voz baja; Rino paso su cola por su hombro mientras se alejaba. -Debemos irnos -, dijo. -Los otros Jefes preguntan por ti.- _

_White suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de seguir a Rino entre las sombras de los árboles, se detuvo por un momento, mirando de nuevo en la cueva mientras sus ojos buscaban la dormida forma de Sakai Sigfrid. _

_-White-chan...?- _

_o-o-o-o_

Flaky nunca se arrepintió de tomar una corta siesta, por que el destino quiso que no pudiera dormir mucho esa noche. Ella había aceptado el inevitable hecho de que no sería capaz de escapar y dejar su forma humana por algunas horas, o incluso unos pocos minutos, y en su lugar se resignó al hecho de que ella iba a estar en un mundo de dolor cuando llegara la noche.

-El mundo del dolor- ni siquiera podía empezar a describirlo.

La verdad fue dicha, Flaky nunca había experimentado el abuso total de su cuerpo transformado porque ella siempre había sido capaz de volver a esconderse en la seguridad de los árboles. Es cierto que se había sentido un hormigueo que era el indicador, ya había sentido el temblor y su piel calentarse, pero siempre había vuelto a su verdadero yo antes de que aumentara.

Apretaba los dientes para no llorar, la chica de cabellos rojizos jalo sus rodillas hasta el pecho y se enrosco como una pelota. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como si alguien la hubiera abandonado en medio de una tormenta de nieve, aunque su piel ardía como el fuego y picaba como si hormigas caminaran por toda su piel. Su estómago se había decidido revolverse como un mar tormentoso, aunque por suerte no había comido mucho así que no había nada que volver. Ella se mordió el labio inferior para no lloriquear, ignorando el sabor de la sangre, que llenaba su boca.

Estaba perdiendo rápidamente la batalla por el dominio de sí misma, pero sabía que las noches eran más difíciles para los lobos. Al día siguiente, sería sin duda incómodo, pero si tuviera éxito al mantener su forma esta noche no podría ser ni la mitad de malo que esto.

Gruñendo en voz baja, Flaky levantó la mano, haciendo caso omiso de la venda, y mordió su brazo para así amortiguar sus ahogados sollozos y sus quejidos de dolor, apretaba sus ojos cerrados que se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y descendían por sus mejillas.

Su misión entera dependía de esto...La manada entera dependía de ella.

Todos ellos ... Petunia, que me acogió y que siempre me ha protegido ... Splendid, que siempre encuentra una manera de hacerme reír ... los jefes, que confían en mí lo suficiente como para darme esta misión ... Cub, que todavía es demasiado joven para morir, sin embargo ...

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Ella no los defraudaría. Se negaba a darse por vencida.

Parada frente a la puerta de Flaky, Flippy tenía su propia batalla.

El sabia que algo andaba mal y tan pronto como pudo paso de largo la puerta de la chica y fue rumbo a su cuarto pero al escuchar ruidos, unos que eran amortiguados por la puerta. Abrió un poco la puerta para echarle un vistazo a la chica, que se encontraba encorvada y obviamente, con un gran dolor. La vista fue suficiente para hacer que Flippy hiciera un gesto de simpatía mezclado con preocupación, y quisiera nada más que ir a calmar a Flaky.

Pero no se atrevió a moverse. Si Flaky lo quisiera allí, lo habría llamado. Era obvio que todo lo que estaba pasando, era algo que quería hacer sola. Debajo de la voz suave y ojos dulces había una voluntad de acero y determinación tan grande que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Por un momento Flippy quiso entrar, su mano se posó en la puerta, casi la empuja para abrirla, casi caminaba hacia dentro

Entonces Flaky levantó la mano, mordiéndola para mantener su dolor en silencio.

Ella quiere estar sola, una voz murmuró suavemente en la consciencia de Flippy. Déjala, al menos por ahora.

A pesar de ésta lógica, Flippy aún quería ir con ella.

-Maldita sea ...-

Apretando los dientes, Kuma Flippy hizo la cosa más dolorosa que jamás pudo haber hecho, se dio la vuelta, alzando los hombros, y se alejó de Flaky.

Sabía que en el fondo que era lo correcto, pero aún tenía dificultades para creerlo, termino dando vueltas sin descanso durante toda la noche, como si el pudiera sentir el dolor de la chica.

0-0-0-0-0

-Se está haciendo muy tarde-, observó Alexa, mirando el reloj con Flippy vestido, la mañana estaba escapando rápidamente, y Flaky aún no se había movido de su sueño. Incluso si no hay escuela hoy, era algo que ponía ansioso a la sirvienta, que alguien pudiera dormir de esa forma. -¿Debo ir a despertarla?-

-No, déjala.- Flippy miró lo brevemente. -Paso mala noche. Estaba con dolor, y no creo que pudiera dormir hasta que salió el sol.-

La única razón por la que Flippy conocía eso se debía a que después de horas dando vueltas sin descanso e idas y venidas de sueño, él se había dado por vencido y fue a ver como estaba Flaky una vez más. Para entonces el sol había comenzado a asomarse en el oscuro cielo nocturno y mirando a través de la apertura de la puerta había confirmado que la niña por fin había caído dormida, acurrucada como una pelota de espaldas a la puerta, la mano que había mordido descansaba cerca de su pecho.

-Estaba adolorida?- Alexa frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué no llamó a nadie?-

-Creo que ella quería soportarlo sola. Creo que no quería ser una carga.-

Alexa pareció reflexionar sobre esto por un momento. -Por sus heridas?- -preguntó por fin, el enmarcado de sus cejas se profundizó. -Eso es raro, Nosotros la limpiamos y vendamos ayer no debieran dolerle tanto.-

Flippy abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerro lentamente sin decir nada, lo que Alexa dijo lo impacto por completo. El frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

Es cierto que Flaky había sufrido un buen número de cortes y contusiones, e ignoraba la extraña ubicación de cada una. Pero a pesar eso, aunque las sirvientas de los Kuma eran muy hábiles en el manejo de heridas de lobos y había hecho siempre que su paciente no sufriera molestias después del tratamiento. Flaky sin duda sentía dolor que al final fue cediendo pero ella no debió haber sentido tanto dolor como parecía anoche.

Así que ... si no fueron sus heridas ... que le causó tanto dolor? No tiene ningún sentido ...

-Ku-sama?-

La suave voz de Alexa, estaba mezclada de confusión y preocupación, sacó a Flippy de sus pensamientos; la sirvienta estaba a su lado ahora, su mano descansaba en su brazo. El contacto suave e inseguro fue suficiente para hacer que Flippy le diera una débil sonrisa. -Estoy bien-, le aseguró a su acompañante de toda la vida. -Sólo pensaba suposiciones.-

-parece estar haciéndolo mucho, últimamente desde que Espumosa-san vino aquí. ¿Hay algo de ella que te molesta?-

Molestarme?

Flippy se río suavemente.

-Molestar- ni siquiera comienza a describir sus pensamientos sobre la chica que aun estaba dormida, sin saber de la confusa felicidad que le causa al joven cazador. Había algo diferente en Espumosa Flaky, algo que molestaba en un rincón de la mente de Flippy, negándose a dejarla pasar por alto su presencia.

Aun no estaba seguro si era por la propia chica, o la extraña sensación de protección que sentía cada vez que andaba cerca.

Flippy podía sentirlo que un dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba.

Al menos Flaky podría quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre una manera de contactar nuevamente a su familia. Tal vez hasta entonces, Flippy podría estar cuidándola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Aunque Rino fue el mayor de los dos lobos y tenía las piernas más largas, White mantenía el mismo ritmo que el fácilmente ya cuando atravesaron el oscuro bosque. Una parte de ella sabia en lo más profundo que el macho café fácilmente corría mucho más rápido- solo disminuía su paso por ella-. Eso le molesta a tal extremo, y con un gruñido suave dio una explosión de velocidad y casi pasó a su compañero mientras andaba. _

_Oye!- le gritó indignado, y al inclinarse para mirarlo White notaba en sus felicidad, antes de que el acelerara y la capturara. Ella gruñó en broma y lo golpeo en el cuello para tratar de distraerlo, y antes de que alguno de los dos lo supiera el regreso a casa se convirtió en una_ _carrera máxima de combate. _

_-Vale, vale! me doy, me doy!- White finalmente gritó cuando Rino exitosamente la tiro y logró sujetarla, poniéndola bajo su cuerpo, con una risita suave el lobo grande se quito de ella, dejándose caer a su lado, ya que ambos jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Conteniendo ese momento, White se volteo y hundió su hosico en la piel de Rino. _

_-Tus heridas se ven bien-, rugió el lobo, levantando la cabeza para olfatear la parte posterior de su cuello. -¿Alguien se apiado de ti otra vez y te vendo?- _

_-Sakai Sigfrid.- _

_Él parpadeó sorprendido. -Ese cazador de lobos solitario?- _

_-Sí, el. No era lo que esperaba. Tranquilo y con una suave voz, para ser un cazador de lobos.- _

_-Así fue? - _

_-Hmmm. Pero mi presencia parecía agitarlo un poco. No puedo entender por qué.- _

_Rino no dijo nada, sólo apoyó la cabeza en las patas. -Los Jefes estaban hablando cuando te fuiste.- _

_-Ah, sí?- Intrigada, White levantó la cabeza. _

_-Sí. Están preocupados por ti, White-. _

_-¿Por mi?- Confusión fue lo que apareció en sus ojos carmín, y ella se movió. -¿Qué quieres decir?- _

_-has hecho mucho bien a los lobos, White ... todos lo admiten, excepto tu hermano ...- _

_-Mi hermano hizo más después de mi padre, por lo que he escuchado. Su odio por los humanos todavía corre en la profundidad de su sangre.- _

_-. En efecto, pero tu luchas por tratar de establecer un tipo de paz entre los humanos y los lobos, sabes que es importante-. _

_-Yo sólo busco la paz porque soy de los dos mundos.- White lentamente se sentó, y movió la oreja. - crecí con los humanos, Rino, lo sabes mejor que nadie.- _

_-Pero has elegido convertirte en un lobo y formar esta manada-, insistió Rino, sentado a su lado. -Aun así esto te da más puntos que a Tigre, tú hermano ...- _

_White-gruñó, entrecerró los ojos y bajo las orejas mientras que el pelaje de su espalda y hombres se erizos. -Él no es mi hermano-, gruñó . -La única razón por la que todavía no lo mato es por que mi padre me pidió que tratara y persuadiera en su tonta cabeza antes de que él matara a su manada completa. Si no fuera eso ya le habría arrancado la garganta hace años . - miró hacia otro lado. -Sabes lo que le hizo a mi familia. La que me crio.- _

_Rino dejó que el silencio colgara entre ellos, para dejar que la loba rojiza recobrara su compostura; finalmente lo miro. -Entonces, ¿qué dijeron los jefes?- -preguntó al último, su voz sonaba confusa. Rino le dio una lamida a su oreja en forma de consuelo antes de continuar. _

_-Como dije antes, están preocupados. Te sueles dejar llevar más cada vez, siguiendo una pelea de uno a uno con Tigre. Temen que por eso al final termines matándote.- _

_-Malditos, ¿quieres decir que finalmente descubrieron que quiero suicidarme? Genios-. _

_Rino se río entre dientes, pero se puso serio rápidamente. -Mi punto es, que están empezando a hablar sobre alguna posibilidad de que tú ... deberías… tener, eh ... un sucesor de sangre ... antes de morir ...- _

_Sólo le tomó a White un momento para entender lo que Rino quería decir. suspiró. -¿Quieres decir que, básicamente, quieren que tenga cachorros.- Levantó la vista hacia la luna, sacudiendo la cabeza con una risa suave. -No puedo decir que no lo esperaba.- _

_-Tú sabes que ellos esperan que los cachorros que tengas tengan tu mismo amor y paz ...- _

_-Y no han considerado el hecho de que mis cachorros puedan ser como Tigre. Compartimos el mismo padre. Su sed de sangre humana corre por nuestras venas- _

_Rino no tenía nada que responder, se giro una oreja y bajó los ojos. White suspiró de nuevo, se paro y se estiro. -deja que se ilusionen-, murmuró. -Tendré cachorros cuando sea el mejor momento.- Miró brevemente a Rino, cepillando su hombro con su cola para que él se parara. -Y voy a elegir al padre, así no serán como Tigre y yo-. _

_-White, no eres como él.- _

_Por un momento la mitad lobo pensó en Sakai Sigfrid, y cómo el tomo en cuenta su petición de no quitarle el collar que su madre le había dado. _

_-No lo sabes.- _

0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 6

Flaky no sabía si sentirse aliviada o avergonzada cuando se despertó y se dio cuenta que se había dormido en muy tarde, incluso para los estándares humanos. A medida que se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, hizo una mueca. -Ay,- murmuró débilmente, temblando un poco.

Todavía estaba adolorida- maso menos como que el día anterior, pero el dolor había disminuido a uno un poco más soportable. Todavía no se había ido alrededor de la noche cuando había comenzado a oscurecer, y estaba empezando a dormitar cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse en el cielo. Hoy era sólo un dolor sordo, constante punzando por sus huesos, pero aún podía moverse, aunque lentamente.

Pero ella había sobrevivido a su primera noche, y seguía siendo humana.

Es una ganancia, pensó, sintiéndose inusualmente mareada. Sabía que era una pequeña victoria, en realidad no significa gran cosa en el camino de las interacciones entre los humanos y los lobos, pero fue una victoria personal para ella.

Sus orejas percibieron una música de piano que provenía del pasillo, le despertó curiosidad, Flaky se vistió rápidamente antes de asomarse al pasillo. Le hecho una mirada rápida y confirmó que no había nadie, y siguió la música a una de las principales salas, deteniéndose en la puerta.

Flippy se sentó en el piano, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos moviéndose agilite sobre las teclas que tocaba, parecía no saber lo hacia. Ella sabía que era de mala educación mirar, pero a Flaky le resultó imposible apartarse, la música del chico peliverde se asemeja a las canciones que la loba disfrazada solía aullar por la noche con sus compañeros de manada, no exactamente lo mismo, pero era algo inolvidable, era tan hermosa.

Escuchando atentamente la melodía, Flaky no se dio cuenta cuando Flippy se había detenido así que esta aclaro su garganta, las mejillas de la chica pelirroja se enrojecieron, a pesar de la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Flippy. -Lo siento, Flippy-kun! No quise mirar, es solo ...-

-Está bien. Me alegro que te haya gustado.- Flippy se echó hacia atrás, levantando las manos de las teclas. -Te ves mejor. Tus heridas ya no te molestan?-

De alguna manera la pregunta parecía llevar a un doble significado, y Flaky se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre su respuesta antes de hablar de nuevo, sintiéndose preocupada e inquieta. -No mucho-, dijo. -Todavía duele un poco, pero no es nada a lo que no este acostumbrada.-

-Eso es bueno. Tuviste una mala noche ... y estaba preocupado por ti.-

-... La primera noche es siempre la más difícil, o al menos eso he oído.-

Fue un juego mental del gato y el ratón pero como cazador de lobo y el lobo bailó alrededor del otro, tal vez haciendo alusión a la verdad, acercándose sólo a sacudirse de distancia en el último momento antes de cualquier contacto se hizo. Fue suficiente para que Flaky sintiera un cosquilleo de la piel como si la noche anterior, pero esta fue menos picazón y mucho, mucho más agradable.

Por la luna, ¿estoy realmente disfrutando de este juego de voluntades?

Flaky salió de sus pensamientos cuando Flippy se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones- sin hacer nada el lobo observó que hoy llevaba una camisa y pantalones vaqueros, y camino hacia ella.

-Mis padres todavía no han vuelto a casa, así que me temo que no los conocerás hasta más tarde-, Flippy comenzó. -Por lo general voy a la ciudad con ellos o Alexa-san, pero Alexa-san está ocupada en la cocina capacitando a la nueva sirvienta. Y me imagino que necesitas aprender algunas cosas, si vas a estar aquí un rato.- Le dedico una sonrisa que denotaba protección y amistad. -Quieres ir conmigo?-

No tenía nada que perder, y tenía que aprender todo lo posible acerca de esta pequeña ciudad, mientras que estaba ahí. Flaky asintió con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría-.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sigfrid notara que ella y Sumika estaban siendo seguidos. _

_Alrededor de una semana o después de que había curado a la misteriosa mujer llamada White, un gran perro rojo caminaba detrás de los caballos a un poco distancia. El animal rojo era demasiado grande para ser considerado como un perro, y sin embargo, también era demasiado pequeño como para ser considerado un lobo. Para los primeros días de la criatura seguía a los cazadores a una distancia razonable, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el animal poco a poco se fue acercando más y más. _

_Solo por el tamaño Sigfrid juzgó que ese animal era mitad lobo, una hembra por su forma, de hecho lo sabia muy bien, aun así no hizo ningún esfuerzo para alejar al perro. Ella era un animal amigable, y a los caballos no parecía importarle su presencia. Después de haber estado una semana con ellos, ya podía caminar lado a lado con el caballo de Sigfrid. _

_Sigfrid no pudo evitar notar que el perro parecía anhelar su presencia, sin duda dejaba que Sumika la alimenta y la acariciara, pero a Sigfrid era a el que buscaba constantemente, a veces se acurrucaba en a sus pies en la noche y dormir allí. La fascinación del perro con él era extraña, pero a él no le importaba. Le gustaba el animal, por lo que lo valoraba, y su piel era suave y cálida. _

_Al comienzo de la segunda semana, el perro siguió caminando junto al caballo de Sigfrid como si no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Sin hacer nada, Sigfrid observó sus ojos que era de un color carmín sorprendentemente oscuro. _

_Alrededor del medio día, cuando el y Sumika detuvieron a los caballos por comida y agua, se dio cuenta de que una luna colgaba alrededor del cuello del perro rojo._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La única vez que Flaky había ido a la ciudad había sido en la noche, por lo general después de que todos en su manada estuvieran dormidos (Petunia era de sueño ligero, y por lo general se despertaba después de que se iba, habitualmente se escondía de Flaky a una distancia segura, para asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas.) y checaba el tiempo en el reloj por su transformación.

(Por supuesto, una vez que llegaba a su límite, era normal que Petunia la cargara hacia los árboles, y por suerte Petunia era fuerte, ya sea como lobo o humano.)

Como resultado, su idea de lo que Happy Tree Town parecía, era un poco diferente de lo normal, y mientras vagaba sin duda a través de la oscuridad de la noche, nunca se fue tan lejos antes de que su cuerpo le recordara que estaba llegando a su límite . Pero hoy era un nuevo día, y exitosamente logro mantener su forma humana toda la noche, dándose el lujo de alargar el periodo antes de que tuviera que dejar su piel humana y una vez más asumir el pelaje y músculos de lobo.

Happy Tree Town era un lugar pequeño, pero la calle estaba llena de vida y no era raro que anduvieran con prisas y se empujaran de un lado a otro mientras caminaban. No hace falta decir que fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para Flaky, ya que solo la había visitado por la noche cuando no había mucha gente afuera, fue como un instinto agarrarse a la persona más cercana cuando no encontraba el pelo azul de Petunia.

A Flippy parecía no importarle, sólo se movió sorprendió cuando Flaky tímidamente deslizó su mano en la del peliverde, pero como sintió que la otra estaba nerviosa sólo inclinó la cabeza para mirarla y le sonrió, dando a su mano un ligero apretón antes de continuar. Segura a su lado, Flaky observaba.

Muy rara vez los lobos dejaban los árboles para caminar entre los humanos, y los que lo hicieran por lo general eran extremadamente confiados en su capacidad para mantener su forma humana y actuar normal. La parte de actuar como un humano era esencial para la supervivencia de un lobo. Mientras se iba en las noches a escondidas de la manada probablemente no era la mejor manera de aprender a interactuar con los humanos, pero era mejor que no tener ninguna experiencia.

Y como si no fuera nada, la mano de Flippy era cálida y su apretón era firme pero suave.

-Era extraño, tomar así la mano de Flippy-kun. Lo hice sin pensar, de verdad, pero a el no parecía importarle.

Los lobos por naturaleza somos muy sentimentales. Cuando estamos entre los compañeros de nuestra manada, desde el nacimiento mordemos a nuestros hermanos hasta que se convierta en un instinto, y esto a menudo nos lleva a nuestra forma humana. No es que queramos ser así, somos así.

Desafortunadamente, cuando estás acostumbrado a ser íntimo con tus compañeros de manada como un lobo, también pasa como humano, Las muestras de cariño humano es diferente de los lobos. En un manada, cada lobo se conocen entre sí, es imposible no hacerlo, ya que apenas un cachorro sale de la guarida cada lobo se convierte en parte de su vida. Pero los humanos no se conocen así.

Yo había conocido sólo Flippy-kun, como máximo, tal vez un día o dos, pero el instinto del lobo me acercaba a él, a tomar su mano, algún signo de contacto físico, y no me detuve a pensar en lo que diría. Para mí, tocar era tan natural como respirar, y nunca me había parado a pensar que él no pensaba lo mismo.

Después de todo, él era un ser humano.

Pero para mi sorpresa, el no parecía importarle en absoluto. Oh, claro, él se sorprendió, pero no quito mi mano o me pidió que lo dejara. En aquel entonces no sabía lo que era o lo que quiso decir cuando llegué a él, pero pareció entender que necesitaba alivio.

Supongo que el asumió que era sólo la forma en como me criaron.

A veces me pregunto ... pudo esa noche ...

¿Pudo haber dolido menos, si él se hubiera alejado la primera vez que me acerque a el? -

Flaky se contentó con ser llevada había funcionado bien con su apariencia de recién llegado a la ciudad, y era mas fácil para ella quedarse atrás y observar todo. Flippy no hablaba mucho, así que Flaky comenzó la conversación, pero su presencia era tranquila y relajante. La chica de cabellos rojizos miró a su alrededor, encantada. -Mucha gente vive aquí, ¿no?-

Flippy se echó a reír. -Yo no diría eso. sólo está lleno de gente.-

-Así que ... es una ciudad pequeña?-

-Increíblemente pequeña.- Él sonrió. -Pero indiscutiblemente viva. No creo que nunca haya tenido un momento aburrido aquí.-

El cariño en su tono al hablar, era como el del lugar que había crecido y cada vez sonaba más familiar, cuando Flaky hablaba con los lobos de otras manadas, contándoles sobre el bosque en el que había crecido, en el tiempo que pasó luchando en la hierba y carreras entre los árboles con Petunia y Splendid. -te gusta aquí-, murmuró, mirando al chico

Sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos. -No te gusta el lugar donde creciste?

Era una simple pregunta, no una que requiere un pensamiento adicional o hacer una pausa, pero cuando abrió la boca, Flaky aún no podía dejar de pensar en los árboles y la hierba, los arroyos, jugar y dormir con Splendid y Petunia, velar por Cub, una risa silenciosa de Splendont o Giggles que suavemente convencían a sus parejas a jugar, no importa cuán indiferente actuara Pickles o cuánto se quejara Cuddles.

Mientras ella miraba a los ojos de Flippy, centelleantes y sonrientes, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué fue el que tenía todo el poder para aniquilar a su manada y todos los lugares que había conocido.

-Sí-. Él sonrió ante mi respuesta. -Amo el lugar donde crecí.-

-Tengo que entrar solo.- Flippy estudió a la mas baja, se sentó en la construcción café y cerro los ojos. La tensión había penetrado en su cuerpo de tal manera que Flaky no podía evitarlo, aunque lo intentara.

-Flippy-kun?- -preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Sólo… espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dio a la mano de Flaky otro ligero apretón antes de irse. -No creo que este sea el tipo de lugar al que te gustaría entrar ... pero mi padre me pidió que pasar por aquí.-

Su padre era un cazador de lobos, el jefe de la familia Kuma, Flaky lo recordó, y sintió un escalofrío que corrió a por su sangre. -Oh. Bien.- forzó una sonrisa de todos modos, diciéndolo sin parecer insegura. -Tómate su tiempo.-

Flippy parecía tranquilo con esas palabras, y agachando rápidamente la cabeza dejo de lado a Flaky para entrar en el edificio, mientras se abría la puerta, Flaky capturo una breve bocanada de lo que se sospecha era el café y un desagradable olor de sangre de lobo. Arrugó la nariz y miró hacia otro lado mientras la puerta se cerraba. Su control vacilo peligrosamente y apretó los dientes, obligando a su cuerpo rebelde a controlarse.

Su instinto de lobo le gritó para atacar o retirarse, pero ella lo golpeó ferozmente y se concentró en su respiración. Con el tiempo su ritmo cardíaco disminuyo, el calor desapareció de su rostro, y su conciencia humana se estableció sobre el lobo en su interior.

Ella siempre fue y siempre será, ante todo, un lobo. Pero en este momento, tenía que pensar como un humano.

Con un suspiro, Flaky se balanceó sobre sus talones. Tal vez debería pasear un poco más; Flippy no le había dicho que permaneciera en un lugar, después de todo.

Mientras se alejaba, ella podría haber jurado que ella olfateo un olor familiar y frunció el ceño, dando vuelta, e inhalando profundamente. El olor llegó a ella de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes, pero reconocible de todos modos. Sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?


	7. Chapter 7

-Flaky!-

Conmoción y terror luchaban por igual, posicionándose en su vientre, Flaky se arrodilló para cargar al niño pequeño en sus brazos, lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. -Cub-, susurró entrecortadamente cuando lo sintió temblar en sus brazos. -Por el amor de White, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás en tu forma humana? Sabes que los cachorros sólo pueden mantenerla durante un par de horas!-

Ella podía sentir los temblores reveladores que corrían por su cuerpecito, y suavemente Flaky bajó a Cub, pasando su mano por el pelo. A pesar de la gravedad de la situación no podía dejar de admirar su fuerte voluntad para asumir su forma humana.

Era una forma de estar orgullosa, en cualquier caso. Flaky se preguntó cuantas características eran de Giggles y cuántas de Cuddles- que aún no había visto la forma humana del primer jefe.

-Esto es malo.- Cerrando los ojos, casi llorando por la ira y el orgullo, Flaky apoyó la frente contra Cub. -Esto es muy, muy malo-, susurró. Tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir que el cachorro llegara sano y salvo a los árboles y nuevamente a sus padres. Decidió que era mejor moverse y pensar, Flaky alzo al chico en sus brazos y empezó a caminar, siguiendo un antiguo camino en su mente. Después de haber desarrollado la habilidad de deslizarse silenciosamente lejos de los ojos humanos, metió suavemente la cabeza de Cub debajo de su barbilla y siguió caminando sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos.

-Lo siento- susurró-. -Lo siento mucho, Flaky. Te olí cerca, y te extrañaba mucho, así que pensé que podría hacerlo ... por un tiempo ... pero no me siento bien ...-

Los cachorros pueden, de hecho, asumir una forma humana, pero todavía son jóvenes y no tan maduros, sólo pueden mantenerla durante un par de horas antes de que comiencen a sentir los efectos. Teniendo en cuenta la bomba de tiempo, Flaky paso junto a una joven pareja que se concentraban en sí mismos y se encontraban entre un par de tiendas viendo hacia los árboles. Dulcemente frotó la espalda de Cub, Flaky miró brevemente por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie la viera antes de entrar en los árboles.

Como la sombra familiar cayó sobre su espalda y pelo Flaky sintió una sensación de paz y la calidez que entraba a su interior, y cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que el olor y el sonido la guiaran. Ella quería profundizar en el corazón del bosque antes de bajar a Cub, sólo para estar segura.

-Bueno, aquí esta bien.- suavemente lo puso abajo, se arrodillo para quitarle unos mechones de cabello de sus ojos. -Puedes transformarte, Cub, nadie te puede ver más que yo.-

-Está bien.-

El cambio fue sorprendentemente rápido, Flaky tuvo que parpadear y Cub el muchacho había desaparecido, sustituido por el cachorro de lobo Cub, que conocía tan bien. ella le tendió la mano y el olió sus dedos, descansando su cabeza confiadamente en la palma de su mano mientras con la otra le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

-de verdad, realmente lo siento-, murmuró, mirándola con unos grandes ojos, brillantes de tristeza. -¿sigues enojada?-

Ella sonrió con cansancio. -Nunca estuve enojada contigo, Cub. tenías buenas intenciones.-

-te extrañe mucho.-

-Sí, yo también te extrañé. Cuando termine esto y volveré a casa, y voy a jugar contigo durante todo el día para compensarte por ello. Te parece?-

Sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡Sí!-

Una tos suave los hizo alzar la mirada.

Cuddles estaba sentado cerca, en la base de un gran árbol. Para sorpresa de Flaky el lobo amarillo parecía menos intimidante que la primera vez que lo vio cuando estaba sentado allí, la cola envolvía sus patas y su ojo bueno los veía con ligero humor y comprensión. Obviamente, él debe haber sabido lo que su hijo había hecho, pero ella no olía ira en él.

Flaky suavemente con alboroto el pelaje de Cub antes de que el cachorro trotara hacia su padre; Cuddles bajó la cabeza para golpear suavemente la nariz con el cachorro antes de que él se detuviera, agarro con sus colmillos el cuello de Cub, y levantó al cachorro. asintió brevemente con la cabeza a Flaky antes de alejarse, y en un destello corrió de vuelta a la manada.

Por un momento, Flaky anhelaba correr tras él.

Se instaló en lugar para sentarse contra el árbol como Cuddles lo había hecho antes, apoyándose en él y cerrando los ojos, inhalando profundamente el familiar olor a lobo como si fuera agua.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Es fácil para un lobo disfrazado olvidarse de sí mismo. _

_Uno está tan acostumbrado a actuar como humano, a decir cosas que la gente espera escuchar y hacer las cosas que esperan, que te olvidas de que no eres del todo humano, sino totalmente diferente. _

_Los seres humanos siempre han odiado una cosa y algo en particular, de los lobos: el hecho de que llevamos nuestro orgullo y dignidad en los ojos. Siempre está ahí, brillan pequeños y tranquilos, que desafían todo lo relacionado con ellos, y absolutamente detestan eso. Nosotros los lobos nunca nos hemos avergonzados de nuestro orgullo, nunca hemos tratado de ocultar nuestra dignidad. Un dicho común es que una manera de distinguir a un lobo disfrazado de un ser humano es buscar ese brillo en sus ojos. _

_Sospecho incluso que tenía ese brillo delator en mis ojos, aunque pienso que Flippy-kun nunca los ha visto por sí mismo. Nuestra libertad, nuestro orgullo, es la única cosa que los lobos nunca han encontrado manera de ocultar o enmascarar. _

_Creo que jamás querría ocultarla, de todos modos. ¿Por qué debemos estar avergonzados por ser salvajes? ¿Por qué debemos estar avergonzados de nuestra libertad? _

_A veces pensaba que Flippy-kun podría haber sido un lobo. Él tiene ese brillo en sus ojos lo salvaje, la libertad, el orgullo y la dignidad. Era casi como si fuera un lobo atrapado en el cuerpo de un ser humano. _

_A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si Flippy-kun hubiera sido un lobo nacido en mi manada en lugar de un cazador de lobos. _

_Por supuesto que no era así ... _

-Simplemente no aprendes, ¿verdad?-

Flaky oyó una voz lejana, pero el sueño seguía nublado su mente y no podía moverse mucho, aun si quisiera. Le llevó sólo un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo movida, aunque no tenía ganas de despertar y levantarse. frunció el ceño un poco, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola allá atrás, ¿ya te despertaste? Sentí que te movías, Flaky-.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se incorporó. -Flippy-kun?-

El chico de cabello peliverde cargaba a Flaky, que se tambaleó por el movimiento repentino, suspiro y entrecerró los ojos. -Mira-, advirtió. -vuelve a moverte así y dejare que te caigas.-

En un latir Flaky estaba despierta y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando muy similar a como Petunia fue en el pasado, Flippy la llevaba en su espalda sujetada por los hombros, parecía muy a gusto con el peso de la chica hasta que ella había comenzado a despertar. -Lo siento- susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante de nuevo con cautela y descansando sus manos de nuevo sobre los hombros de Flippy. Después de un momento, tímidamente, le preguntó: -¿Por qué me llevas, Flippy-kun?-

-Después de que salí, y vi que te habías ido. Y después te encontré en un árbol en el bosque.- Flippy negó con la cabeza y suspiró. -¿No sabes que debes alejarte de ahí? ¿O estas retando al destino de nuevo por los lobos?-

Flaky no dijo nada, sintiendo una bocanada de calor en la cara; Flippy suspiró de nuevo y continuó.

-De todos modos, estabas durmiendo y no me dieron ganas de despertarte. te veías tan tranquila. Así que pensé que sólo habría que traerte. Eres muy ligera, así que no es tan difícil.-

Flaky no sabía qué decir cuando las palabras de Flippy se desvanecieron y el siguió caminando. Ella era una completa extraña para este chico, ¿por qué era siempre tan amable con ella? Dar paseos montada en su espalda, cuando una sentía que era posible que eso pasara entre amigos muy cercanos o hermanos, no entre dos niños que apenas se conocían.

Especialmente cuando uno de ellos mentía ...

Después de un momento, Flaky lentamente levantó los brazos para que poner alrededor del cuello de Flippy en lugar de descansar sobre los hombros, hizo una pausa, esperando, pero el chico no dijo nada en señal de protesta. Sintió que el calor aumentaba en su cara, pero alentada por la falta de respuesta de Flippy, Flaky suavemente bajó la cabeza para que su mejilla descansara en la espalda de Flippy. -Gracias, Flippy-kun-, murmuró.

Flippy pausó con pasos cortos, tratando de evaluar y medir el calor en su pecho con las palabras de Flaky, se estableció para cerrar los ojos y seguir caminando, a pesar de que podía sentir un cálido rubor en sus mejillas y unos pequeños cosquilleos muy placentero que corrían por su columna.

Y él sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

-Cuando quieras, Flaky-.

-¿Sabías lo que era en ese entonces, Flippy-kun?

Lo dudo. Probablemente pensaste que yo era una de esas personas amantes de la naturaleza que tenían simpatía por los lobos, pero no creo que alguna vez sospecharas que yo era un lobo. Yo sabía que algo de mi te liberaba.

era entre nosotros. También hubo algo en ti que me libero.

Eras un extraño. La mayoría de los seres humanos que había conocido eran fríos y unos completos extraños, pero tú me trataste con amabilidad. Me llevaste cargando cuando bien podrías haberme sacudido para despertarme, y no te quejaste cuando me desperté.

Debiste dudar de mi, pero pareció no importarte dejarme acercarme mas a ti. Supongo que pensaste que si me conocieras mejor, así podrías dejar de sentir tanta curiosidad por mí. A veces me pregunto si inconscientemente sabías lo que era, y buscabas demostrármelo.

Tal vez si yo te hubiera alejado, tal vez si no me hubiera apoyado en ti cuando me llevaste ...

¿Sabías lo que era en ese entonces, Flippy-kun? Lo dudo.

A veces me pregunto ...

¿Sabías lo que era esa noche, Flippy-kun? ¿O simplemente sabias que me estaba despidiendo?

Nunca lo he sabido

Por el momento los dos chicos regresaron de nuevo a la mansión, la oscuridad había comenzado a caer, el sol poniente salpicaba el cielo con brillantes rojos, amarillos y amarillos mientras Flaky se bajaba cuidadosamente de la espalda de Flippy. -Podría haber caminado, lo sabes-, le dijo a Flippy cuando se enderezó, estirándose. -no tenias que llevarme todo el camino si te molestaba.-

-ehh?- Incapaz de resistir, el chico de cabello peliverde sonrió. -¿estas preocupada por mí?-

Flaky hizo un chillido y apartó la mirada, sonrojándose profundamente. Más divertido de lo que podría recordar en mucho tiempo, Flippy rio y extendió la mano, quitando delicadamente un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Flaky. -Relájate, sólo estoy jugando contigo. Es muy fácil, Flaky-.

-¿En serio?- Flaky frunció el ceño, pensándolo nuevamente. -Sabes, Petunia-chan dice lo mismo ...-

-Petunia?-

Se quedó inmóvil, dándose cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, Flippy estaba mirándola con curiosidad, obviamente intrigado por este desliz de lengua. Hasta este punto Flaky no había dicho nada acerca de su casa o las personas de ahí. Se mordió de nuevo, y Flaky se termino lleno con el tren del pensamiento. -Su nombre real es Petunia,-dijo ella, -pero siempre la he llamado Petunia-chan.-

Petunia-chan, fue lo que Flippy notó, la falta de honoríficos cuando Flaky habló de la otra chica. Tal cosa por lo general indica un nivel de cercanía, o que eran de la misma familia. Pero era difícil de decir. -Entonces deben ser muy cercanas- dijo en voz baja, mirando a Flaky.

-Lo somos-. Flaky sonrió brevemente, olvidando su seguridad, y no había duda de la nostalgia en sus ojos. -Probablemente no estaría aquí ahora mismo, si no fuera por ella.- Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a las estrellas. -Yo moriría por ella si me lo pidiera.-

Flippy no sabía qué hacer con eso, o con los malestares, Algo empezaba a pesar en su estómago. Su buen humor de repente se fue, el miró hacia otro lado. frunció el ceño. -Tú sabes, estás hablando como un lobo. Mi padre dijo que siempre ponen a sus compañeros de manada antes que ellos mismos.-

Un temblor pasó por la espalda de Flaky; bajó los ojos, y miró a Flippy, pero el chico no la miraba. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Flaky se mordió el labio.

-Nunca se sabe, Flippy-kun-, murmuró -Tal vez soy un lobo.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Lo irónico fue, Sigfrid en realidad nunca le dio al perro rojo un nombre. _

_No era que no quisiera darle un nombre al perro si no que simplemente no sabía exactamente como llamarla. originalmente pensaba la idea de llamarla Aoi, pero eso solo significaba -azul- y en realidad no se aplicaba al resto de ella. _

_Tal vez si el perro no hubiera sido tan complicado, él podría haber recibido un nombre. Pero ella era complicada, más que eso a Sigfrid le gustaba pensar. La mitad lobo era muy protector con el y siempre quería estar cerca de él, pero también era gentil y amable con Sumika. _

_Y luego estaba el colgante de luna alrededor de su cuello, el colgante que regreso el recuerdo de White-chan, delicado y claro. _

_Suspirando, Sigfrid sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. El perro rojo estaba acurrucado fielmente a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas y los ojos cerrados mientras dormitaba. Sin pensar, el hombre le frotó la cabeza, suavemente rascándole detrás de las orejas. _

_-Tal vez debería llamarte White-chan y acabar de una vez-, murmuró con un suspiro. El perro abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Sigfrid mientras continuaba rascándole detrás de las orejas. -Creo que le gustaría saber que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, por lo que después le puse su nombre a un perro.- _

_El perro en cuestión suspiró, movió su delgado cuerpo rojo para que pudiera descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Sigfrid, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción. Pausando, una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios, y él se inclinó para besar suavemente la cabeza del perro. _

_-Probablemente no te importe como te llame, mientras no te deje sola, ¿eh?- _

_El perro acarició su hocico en la otra mano de Sigfrid y suspiró de nuevo. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flaky hizo como pudo para evadir a los padres de Flippy cuando oyó el ruido al abrir la puerta y la mezcla de voces. No era como si fueran difíciles de evitar, el hedor de la sangre de lobo salía en ondas, haciéndola palidecer más tonos de los que probablemente pudo haber hecho alguna vez.

Luchó contra su instinto y su propio estómago mientras vagabundeaba y se sacudía. -Fácil-, susurró entrecortadamente, descasaba una mano en su vientre que solo se quejaba. La perilla a su cuarto se sentía fría y resbalosa en su mano sudorosa, abrió y cerró de golpe la puerta, tirándose contra ella y deslizándose hacia el suelo tan pronto como entro.

La puerta cerrada sólo logró desaparecer parcialmente el olor de la sangre, pero aun así no fue suficiente. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, Flaky cerró los ojos.

Muy bien. Muy bien. Obviamente, algunas personas eran más fáciles de identificar como cazadores que otros. Sobre todo estas personas, Flaky tenía que ser más cuidadosa. El olor de la sangre fue suficiente para hacerla desear poder correr a los árboles, pero ella tenía trabajo que hacer.

Al menos esto le dio una mejor idea de quienes serian una amenaza para la manada. Por la cantidad de sangre que olía proveniente de los padres de Flippy -especialmente su padre- fácilmente podía adivinar que los dos eran cazadores de lobos muy activos. Su hijo, en cambio, no tiene un olor fétido a pesar de ser un cazador de lobos reconocido por cuatro años.

Flaky frunció el ceño, poco a poco abrió los ojos mientras las neuronas de su cerebro empezaban a conectarse. Si Flippy puede ir solo, eso significa que era sin duda un hábil cazador, pero que no era tan activo como sus padres. Por lo que había oído una vez de los lobos mayores, el negocio de la caza de lobos tienden a dividirse en dos: los cazadores que realmente amaban lo que hacían y lo hacían tan a menudo como pudieran, y los cazadores que lo hacen pero que por lo general prefieren encontrar una manera de mantener viva a su presa.

Giggles le había contado eso, lo sabia hasta entonces, acerca de cómo algunos cazadores prefieren colocar trampas y capturar a los lobos, y después de eso los ponían en libertad en otro lugar en vez de matarlos. El entrecejo de Flaky se profundizó.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Giggles siempre parecía saber bastante acerca de la caza del lobos ...-

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kinjo Giggles entró en esta casa y que acabas de dejarla ir?-

Flippy frunció el ceño y se resistió a la tentación de cruzar sus brazos. -que se supone que debo hacer, Padre, encadenarla a la cama y preguntarle amablemente si le gustaría un poco de té mientras espera a mis padres?- respondió molesto -Ella tiene un marido que la espera en casa. De todas formas, ya no parece interesada en este tipo de vida-.

Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron. -¿Tiene hijos?-

-Padre, aun si tuviera, yo dudo que ella quiera conducirlos a la vida que eligió dejar atrás-.

Quejándose, Kuma Philip pasó una mano por su pelo mientras su esposa puso una mano suavemente en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, dándole a Flippy una mirada de aprobación sobre su esposo. -Si recuerdas bien, Philip-, murmuró, -Kinjo-san era buena en lo que hacia, pero ella sólo mataba si no tenía otra opción. No es el tipo de cazadora que necesitamos ahora-.

-Así es. Tienes razón. - Philip suspiró. -Kinjo-san fue siempre el tipo de persona que prefiere atrapar a los animales en ves de dispararles. Incluso tenía una amiga que se los llevaba, así su hermano no los mataría. Ella desapareció también, si no mal recuerdo.-

Satisfecha de que ese desastre había sido evitado, Kuma Sunrise dio la vuelta al sofá para sentarse junto a su marido, dirigiendo su atención a su hijo. -Pero lejos de eso, Flippy, ¿por qué no nos cuentas acerca de la joven que trajo Kinjo-san?-

-¿Te refieres a Espumosa-san?- Por un momento, Flippy casi la llamó Flaky. -Bueno ... ella es de mi edad, pero es realmente Inocente. fue atacada por los lobos, pero parece que no puede mantenerse alejada de los árboles. Estoy empezando a pensar que ella es una de esas personas de la naturaleza ... ya saben.- -También esconde algo sobre sus heridas y por lo cerca que estaba de los lobos que la atacaron, y cada vez que estoy cerca de ella quiero asegurarme de que nadie la lastime. Pero probablemente todavía no debería decirles eso.-

Flippy supo al instante que hubiera sido mejor no decir su idea sobre la clase de persona que era Flaky, la cara de Philip se ensombreció notablemente. -¿Quieres decir que tiene simpatía por los lobos?-

-Yo nunca dije eso, padre. Acabo de decir que parece que le encanta el bosque y se escabulle cada vez que puede.-

-Usualmente ese tipo -

-Espumosa-san no es "ese tipo ", ella es una persona, y si tratas de echarla por lo que piensas yo personalmente me quedaré en la puerta y no me quitaras.-

Una risita suave de Sunrise le dijo a Flippy que su madre esta completamente de acuerdo con su hijo, pero cuando Philip se volvió hacia ella se cubrió la risa con una tos poco delicada. -Ella parece una chica agradable. ¿Cómo están sus heridas?-

-Sanan muy bien, en realidad. Ella es fuerte, aunque no lo parece. Pero puede manejarlo.-

-Y sin embargo, todavía suenas muy protector-.

Un destello de humor iluminó los ojos de Sunrise haciendo que Flippy mantuviera la boca cerrada y se negara a hablar por el resto de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

El olor de la sangre, crueldad, le recordó a Flaky sobre sus padres.

Kaia, su madre, fue una joven loba, color negro oscuro con unos dulces ojos verdes que podrían endurecerse en un momento si alguien que amaba estaba en peligro. Dante, su padre, era igual al tono de la piel de su hija, tal vez era un tono más oscuro. Él había sido el que usaba la luna antes de su muerte, diciéndole una vez a su curiosa hija que se trataba de un colgante que pasaba de generación en generación.

Sus padres habían sido unos lobos muy buenos, dedicados a su cachorra y a su sobrina, Petunia. Eran leales a su manada, y se amaban.

Habían sido asesinados en una de las grandes cacerías que se hacia en la ciudad cuando a veces los ciudadanos demandaban sangre de lobo o cuando los cazadores se sentían inquietos y con ganas de matar. Dante le dio su hija a su hermano, el padre de Petunia, y rápidamente le lamió la oreja y le comprometió a enseñarle como cazar conejos, antes de bajar con Kaia para regresar a la batalla.

Ellos no regresaron.

Había sido su tío quien le dio el colgante, extraído del cuerpo muerto de Dante. Lo había llevado desde entonces, en memoria de sus padres.

Divertido ... sabes ... Flaky miraba hacia el techo mientras yacía en su cama y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Creo que nunca vi sus formas humanas. Ella sonrió y trató de ignorar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Me pregunto a quién me parezco a mamá o a papá? O tal vez a ambos...

Ella había ido a vivir con Petunia y sus padres después de eso. Y aun en sus primeros años de vida, apenas cumplidos los dos años, sus padres también habían muerto.

Petunia era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba.

Y en ese momento, Flaky desesperadamente deseó que el color azul de loba estuviera allí. Su mejor amiga, su prima, su hermana mayor. Ella sabría qué hacer.

-Petunia ...-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Ellos solamente habían estado montados en el bosque por unos minutos cuando Sigfrid se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. _

_Por un lado, los caballos estaban asustados, relinchando con nerviosismo, bailando con las patas, su cola y orejas se movían. Sumika entrecerró los ojos. - Sigfrid- empezó. _

_-Sumy-chan, mira al perro.- _

_Los dos miraron. _

_La mitad lobo parecía estar tan agitada como sus caballos, si no es que hasta más. Su pelaje a lo largo de la espalda, el cuello y los hombros se erizaron y sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás para mostrar sus colmillos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera luchando para evitar salir disparada a los árboles y atacar a lo que estuviera allí. _

_-Mierda-. Sumika apretó los dientes y sujeto con fuerza las riendas de su caballo que relinchaba nervioso y se acercó a él. -¿Qué es eso, lobos?- _

_-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- _

_-¡Ah, mierda. Siempre lobos. No te ofendas, Red-chan-. _

_- Red-chan- repitió a su oído para reconocer la breve disculpa de Sumika, pero sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en la colina delante de ellos. _

_Los lobos salieron silenciosamente de los árboles, sus cuerpos eran largos y delgados, y tenían unos músculos marcados debajo de su piel. Sus ojos eran fríos, mientras se movían silenciosamente alrededor del pequeño grupo de cazadoras. _

_-No veo al macho alfa-, murmuró Sigfrid, sus ojos estudiaban a los lobos. _

_-Creo que la mayoría de las manadas de lobos ahora tienen varios líderes.- _

_-La mayoría de ellos lo hacen, pero éste se aferra a las viejas maneras. El macho alfa sería el más grande de los lobos, el que se viera más poderoso.- _

_El perro rojo ladro bruscamente, haciendo que Sigfrid la mirara con sorpresa, el perro todavía estaba erizado, pero sus ojos carmín ya no eran cautelosos. El odio quemaba con una oscura profundidad, odio y dolor estaban formados en una esfera brillante como un fuego nocturno. _

_Tragando, Sigfrid lentamente siguió su mirada. _

_Y vio al macho alfa. _

_Él era grande, y hecho puramente de músculo. Sus ojos verdes parecían arder como dos soles que se dividían por los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas dese la copa de los árboles, y su pelaje de color gris oscuro no emitió ningún sonido mientras se deslizaba en silencio entre los arbustos al pie de la colina. _

_Y él miraba a la perra roja con la misma cantidad de odio con la que ella le miraba._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea dejarla sola? Mi padre puede...-

los ojos de Sunrise se suavizaron, y ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Flippy. -Sé que cuidas mucho a esa chica, Flippy, pero no puedes cuidarla de tu padre. Lo va a conocer tarde o temprano, quiera o no-.

-Lo sé, pero ... -

-No te preocupes. Solo le hará unas preguntas, pero me aseguraré de que no vaya demasiado lejos. Es obvio que estás enamorado de ella, y no lo dejare perseguirla y alejarla de ti.-

Flippy se ruborizó. -¿Es tan obvio?-

-Cariño, soy tu madre-. Sunrise sonrió. -Sé de estas cosas. Ahora vete -llegaras tarde a la escuela a este paso.-

-Oye mamá,?

-Hmmm?-

-Gracias.-

Con esto Flippy se inclinó, dando a su madre un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia la puerta. Todavía no estaba apurado por ir a la escuela y dejar Flaky sola, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que Sunrise mantendría un ojo en las cosas hasta que el regresara.

Por lo que estaba mas tranquilo al llegar a la escuela

-Ku-sama!-

-Ah, mierda-.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Flaky sabía que podía seguir dormida, pero considero el hecho de despertar unos segundos antes que ayer, algo por lo cual estaba orgullosa. La noche no había sido tan dura como su primera noche, ya que se había soñado corriendo entre los árboles con Petunia y Splendid y jugando con sus padres cuando todavía estaban vivos. No había sido mucho, pero su instinto de lobo parecía calmado por eso.

Supo casi de inmediato que algo estaba fuera de lugar, algo era diferente, sentía que algo se revolvía en su estómago y tragó, cerrando los ojos, dejo escapar un largo suspiro. -No tengo nada que temer- se dijo, luchando por ignorar el olor de la sangre de lobo. -Ellos piensan que soy humano, como ellos. No tengo nada que temer. Nada en absoluto.-

Y tarde o temprano, tengo que conocerlos.

Poco a poco, ella abrió los ojos. -Pero la verdad es-, le susurró a la habitación vacía, -Siempre tuve la esperanza de que Flippy-kun estuviera conmigo cuando al fin conociera a sus padres.-

Puesto que sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta, pensó que bien podría seguir adelante por si sola y acabarlo de una vez, así que salió al pasillo.

El olor de la sangre la golpeó casi de inmediato, y ella se estremeció como un temblor que agitó su espalda. Maldita sea su instinto de lobo. Maldita sea al infierno, pensó con saña ya que su estómago se tambaleó y rodó. Ahora, más que nunca quería tomar su verdadera forma, para mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de los padres de Flippy, o mejor aún tener a Flippy con ella. La presencia del chico haría las cosas más fáciles, de alguna manera.

Pero Flippy no estaba allí; por lo que Flaky había oído la noche anterior, tenía que ir ha algo llamado -escuela- y no estaría en casa durante gran parte del día. Maldita sea.

La chica pelirroja estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba caminando, que andaba muy cerca de la mesa – y el florero en el- , hasta que una mano firme y suave la agarró de la muñeca y jaló suavemente su espalda, haciéndola tropezar en los brazos cálidos.

-Tú debes ser Espumosa-san, supongo.-


	9. Chapter 9

La voz era divertida, suave y apacible, de alguna forma le recordaba a sí misma; Flaky rápidamente tambaleó para retirarse de los brazos de su salvador, que se abrían.

La mujer que miraba no podía ser otra, que la madre de Flippy. Las similitudes eran demasiado evidentes. Su pelo era tan largo, negro en lugar de peliverde, y sus ojos eran casi del mismo tono de esmeralda. Su voz aún sonaba similar a Flippy, aunque un poco más gruesa. Ella tragó saliva.

-Uh, hola-dijo de forma ahogada.

-Hola-. Los ojos de la mujer mayor brillaban divertidos. -Mi nombre es Kuma Sunrise, estás de suerte; Mi marido se fue a trabajar hace unos minutos-.

Gracias, tiempo. A Flaky se le escapo un suspiro, no había estado consciente de que tendría que esperarlo y forzó una sonrisa pequeña, temblorosa. -Lo siento-, dijo. -¿Supuse que lo conocería...?-

-Él estaba interesado en ti, por supuesto, bueno todos lo estamos.- La sonrisa de Sunrise parecía ser a la vez prudente y amable. -Esta es la primera vez que hemos hospedado una víctima de un ataque.-

-Yo... Ah, ya veo.-

Flaky no pudo tocar más el tema por qué sintió como Sunrise estaba tratando de ver a través de ella, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si la persona de pie frente a ella era real o una invención de su imaginación o un fantasma de algún tipo. Era una sensación espeluznante, y ella cambió nerviosamente de un pie a otro antes de aclararse la garganta. -Esta, eh, Flippy-kun por aquí?-

Sunrise levantó una ceja, pero se las arregló para mantener con éxito una cara seria. -Él está en la escuela en este momento, me temo. Lo perdiste por un par de horas.- sonrió, decidiendo a darle un empujoncito. -El realmente quería quedarse en casa y cuidarte.-

Flaky se sonrojó y miró al suelo, murmurando en voz baja.

-De cualquier manera, va a estar fuera durante unas horas más.- Sunrise se apiadó de la niña. -Si quieres, puedes pasear por la ciudad un poco, para familiarizarte más con ella. Flippy me dijo que te llevo allá, pero tendrás que visitarla más de una vez.-

-Eso... suena una buena idea.- Entonces, una idea golpeó Flaky. -Flippy-kun podría estar ahí?-

-Después, sí.- Sunrise exitosamente se tragó la risa que fluía en su garganta. -Estoy segura de que una vez que termine la escuela va a tratar de buscarte allá-.

De repente, visitar la ciudad sonaba como una idea muy tentadora.

Así que opto por ir.

0-0-0-0-

La plaza de Happy Tree Town no estaba tan llena como el otro día, pero todavía había mucho que hacer. Feliz de estar solo a un lado y no entre la multitud, Flaky se sentó en uno de los bancos de la zona, viendo todos los que pasaban, mientras meditaba sobre su encuentro con la madre de Flippy.

Fue raro ... la manera en como me miraba, pero ella estaba viendo a alguien más ... me veo como alguien que ella conocía?

Flaky frunció el ceño, luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, apoyó su espalda en la banca y cerró los ojos mientras hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Tal vez estaba imaginándolo. Había estado tan nerviosa desde que llegaron a la mansión, y tal vez solo estaba imaginando algo que no era.

-Bien, bien, bien.- Un par de manos calientes le cubrieron sus ojos cerrados, y Flaky se sacudió un poco de sorpresa. -Alguien se ve un poco estresada-.

-Petunia?-

-Increíble, acertaste al primer intento.-

Petunia quitó las manos y se dejó caer en el banco junto a Flaky que aun seguía sorprendida, se pasó una mano por el pelo azul y le dio una sonrisa. -Simplemente pensé en venir a ver si estas bien. ¿Cómo aguantas tanto?-

-tu ... tu no deberías ... esta Splendid aquí también?-

-No. Él quería venir, pero estaba entrenando con Cuddles y Sneaky cuando me escape. Traje a Mouse conmigo para que vigile. -

Petunia jaló su cabeza hacia su hombro, y tras el gesto Flaky vio a un larguirucho lobo macho de color marrón oscuro que acechaba en las sombras, vigilándolas con un par de ojos verdes. Mouse era el único hijo del Tercer Jefe, Sneaky, y era excepcionalmente reservado para su corta edad. Tenía la misma edad que Splendid, Petunia y Flaky, pero nunca se involucró en la diversión del trío. -No deberían estar aquí-, murmuró Flaky, pero cedió a la tentación y abrazó a su prima con fuerza. -Tendrán problemas si alguien se entera.-

-Hey, soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola.- Petunia paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Flaky en un abrazo protector. -¿Cuánto tiempo has mantenido tu forma humana, Flaky?-

-Ya está empezando a verse el esfuerzo? Lo he estado manteniendo durante dos días ... esta noche será mi tercera noche.-

-No, está bien ... te ves muy bien para ser un humano, pero puedo ver las señales. Tú sabes, de lobo a lobo. Entre tú y yo, te ves hecha un asco. -

-Gracias, muchas gracias ...-

Petunia soltó una risita y Flaky sonrió con cansancio, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra chica. La risa se desvaneció rápidamente, y Petunia giró la cabeza para hablarle al oído, suavemente. -Lo digo en serio, Flaky, te ves como zombi. Cualquier lobo que te vea lo puede decir. Necesitas quitarte la luna brillante de Kuma y tomar tu forma por lo menos durante unos minutos, o no duraras. -

-Lo sé, lo sé, es muy difícil.- Flaky cerró los ojos, respirando el olor familiar de Petunia. -Él está pegado a mí como pegamento desde que llegue, haciéndome preguntas acerca de mis heridas y acaba siendo protector. Estoy pensando en escaparme un rato esta noche, cuando todo el mundo esté dormido. Es probable que sea la forma más segura.-

Un leve quejido de Petunia le dijo a Flaky que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas, pero paso tiempo antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar. Después de un momento, Petunia se río . -Hey, Flaky, recuerdas la primera vez que tomaste tu forma humana?-

-Tuve éxito en quitarlo de mi mente hasta ahora.- Flaky abrió un ojo, sonriendo. -Yo era sólo un cachorro, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y vagabas por la ciudad cuando te rodearon un montón de chicos. -

-Y tú me salvaste.-

-Sí. ¿Y sabes, lo que realmente apesta de todo esto, es que en esta ocasión si estás en problemas, no te podré salvar. -

Flaky abrió lentamente su otro ojo, mirando a Petunia, la otra chica suspiró con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada. -Mierda, se me salió eso.-

-Está bien.-

-No quise decir eso.-

-dije que está bien, Petunia. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo.-

-Eso es bueno.- Petunia sonrió de nuevo. -De todos modos, no he venido aquí para decirte basura sentimental o simplemente revisarte, pienso que ha sido agradable. Sabes, estaba hablando con Mouse camino hacia aquí, y me dijo algo muy interesante.-

Intrigada, Flaky se sentó, mirando a Petunia. La otra chica respiró hondo antes de continuar con una gran exhalación.

-De todos modos, yo estaba hablando con Mouse y dijo que los Jefes recientemente descubrieron algo acerca de White, y como es algo nuevo sólo los jefes de todas los manadas lo saben, pero desde que Mouse es el hijo de Sneaky ... sí, como sea, así que Mouse me dijo que hace poco supieron algo acerca de White, y checa esto ... al parecer, antes de morir, White dio a luz unos cachorros -.

Flaky parpadeó varias veces. Por un momento, su cerebro parecía que dejo de trabajar mientras trataba de comprender exactamente lo que Petunia acababa de decir. -cachorros?- repitió ella.

-Sí, cachorros. Una manada desenterró su vieja guarida hace unos días, y el olor que recogieron fue de White. Era viejo y desteñido, pero definitivamente era ella y captaron otros olores que indicaban que había dado a luz allí. -

-Así que ... White tuvo crías.-

-Sí, así que tenemos lobos descendientes de su sangre corriendo por ahí. Y como ahí fundó la manada, creo que su descendencia podría estar en nuestra manada-.

-¿Hay alguna forma para identificarlos?-

-Aun no-.

Flaky frunció el ceño, reflexionando sobre esta nueva información. -Bueno- dijo ella con un suspiro, -esto cambia las cosas.-

-Sí-. Petunia sonrió. -¿No es genial?-

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Decir lo que ella pensaba, como el hecho de que era una especie de historia entre el perro rojo y el lobo gris oscuro era un poco loco, para la forma de pensar de Sigfrid. Por la forma en que ambos se erizaron sólo a la vista el uno del otro, era obvio que se habían cruzado antes. Poco a poco se movió en la silla, su mano se deslizo hacia atrás para tomar la empuñadura de su daga. -Sumy-chan-, advirtió en voz baja. _

_Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de que los lobos atacaran. _

_Sigfrid fue derribado de su caballo con una explosión de piel y dientes y colmillos, y casi de inmediato perdió de vista al perro rojo y Sumika. Sus dedos apretaban la empuñadura de su daga mientras la enterraba, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre caliente que corría en sus_ _manos y brazos, mientras empujaba el cuerpo sin vida para quitárselo, siendo nuevamente emboscado. _

_Se quito a un lobo flaco de piel café brillante y salió a torpemente del grupo, para regresar, y tratar de ver lo que estaba pasando. Vio un destello de movimiento y supuso que era Sumika, pero él no podía ver el perro rojo ... _

_Un gruñido agudo sonaba detrás de él, fue sorprendido en su hombro izquierdo, y gritó mientras el lobo gris oscuro saltaba junto a él, sus garras rasgaron su hombro e hizo que empezara a salirle sangre. La fuerza de su ataque la arrojó sobre la hierba, y su daga callo lejos, fuera de su alcance. _

_El lobo gris oscuro estaba girando al rededor, y avanzo nuevamente hacia él, con los colmillos al descubierto. Sigfrid se preparó para el inevitable dolor, y más probablemente le seguiría una muerte rápida. _

_De repente, de una manera casi imperceptible para sus ojos, vio un destello de color rojo; y al siguiente instante el perro rojo estaba ahí a su lado, sus colmillos se hundieron profundamente en el cuello del lobo gris. El impulso de su ataque arrojó al lobo gris lejos de Sigfrid, y con un gruñido del perro rojo se colocó a un lado del cuerpo de Sigfrid, sus labios hacia atrás y sus dientes desnudos con su pelo erizado. Había ligeros cortes en su cuerpo delgado, su rojo pelaje estaba manchado de sangre, con un ojo abierto ligeramente por un corte sangrante que tenia- pero estaba dispuesta a defender a Sigfrid con su vida-. _

_La luna colgaba de su cuello. Las gotas de sangre que goteaba caían en la hierba. _

_Por un muy largo tiempo el perro rojo y el lobo gris oscuro se miraban el uno al otro con odio. Finalmente, ambos parecieron llegar a algún tipo de parálisis; el lobo gris oscuro levantó la cabeza y aulló antes de huir a toda velocidad, su manada lo siguió. _

_Sigfrid miró con ojos incrédulos, poco a poco se incorporó cuando el perro rojo se acercó con cautela hacia él. -Sumy-chan?- _

_-Estoy bien.- La voz de la chica estaba agotada y se tambaleó hacia su amigo. -¿Qué diablos pasó?- _

_-No tengo ni idea ...- _

_-Um, sabes…, White-chan no se ve muy bien.- _

_El perro rojo no los encaraba, seguía mirando hacia donde se fue el lobo gris oscuro y su manada; mirándola más de cerca, Sigfrid podía ver que estaba temblando, casi sin poder pararse con sus propias patas. Sigfrid sintió que su corazón se estremecía; Cuanta sangre ha perdido el perro? _

_Poco a poco, el perro rojo se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los dos jóvenes cazadores, dando un paso vacilante hacia ellos, sus ojos carmines oscuros, estaban adoloridos. Sin decir palabra, Sigfrid abrió los brazos, y el perro rojo se desplomó en ellos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sigfrid y éste puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dándole un ligero apretón. _

0-0-0-0

En el momento en que el sol comenzó a subir, Flaky sabía que estaba en problemas. Un dolor de cabeza constante había comenzado a golpear sus sienes, no mucho después de que se despidiera de Petunia y Mouse, y había aumentado cada vez más a medida que avanzaba el día. Ahora, caminaba por el edificio que asumió era la escuela, su hombro rozaba el muro, que apenas podía ver bien, el mundo estaba girando y se oscurecía, seguido a veces por un dolor agudo en la cabeza que le hizo tambalearse y estremecerse.

Decidió que andar a pie seria una muy mala idea en el largo camino y sólo provocaría más dolor, Flaky se recargo contra la cerca y se sentó lentamente, gimiendo. Ver a Petunia habría sido un maravilloso beneficio, pero su instinto de lobo estaba de vuelta un tiempo extra y estaba abusando de su cuerpo una vez más mientras se acercaba a su tercera noche como un ser humano.

Tenía que estar fuera esta noche y convertirse nuevamente en un lobo, aunque sólo sea por unos minutos. Ella nunca lo haría de otra manera.

Otro dolor agudo estalló en su cabeza, y Flaky hizo una mueca como si el mundo girara a su alrededor. Dios, a este ritmo, nunca lograría regresar a la mansión antes de la puesta del sol. Sus músculos se quedaron inmóviles, su visión se nubló, y empezó a caer hacia adelante.

-Flaky?-

Una mano cálida la rodeo, atrapándola antes de que cayera y la jalo; lentamente Flaky abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, calló un gemido cuando miro los ojos esmeraldas de Kuma Flippy. -Flippy-kun-, murmuró, y forzó una sonrisa. -Hola-.

Flippy suspiró. -Hola. ¿Qué pasa? Te sientes enferma?-

-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado creo ...-

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Um ... Yo creo que sí ...-

Flippy lentamente deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Flaky cuando la chica de cabellos rojizos se puso de pie, parándose de forma inestable, el brazo de Flippy se deslizó hasta la cintura, manteniéndola cerca, por un momento Flaky apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Flippy cuando las dos empezaron a caminar despacio, Flippy apoyando a la chica. -Lo siento-dijo Flaky en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. -Siempre te estoy causando problemas, Flippy-kun ... lo siento mucho.-

Por un momento el chico de pelo peliverde abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras no salieron, y el cerró la boca lentamente, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Se acomodó para poder voltear la cabeza un poco para ligeramente besar la frente de Flaky, estaba encantado cuando la chica más baja no se apartó, se ruborizó como esperaba, pero por cualquier cosa la mantuvo cerca.


	10. Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y arriba el cielo comenzó a cambiar de un rojo y amarillo a un azul oscuro, las estrellas parpadeaban vivamente al caer la noche.

-pareces estar muy concentrada.-

El ligero sonido de sus pulseras anunciaba su presencia, y Giggles la había olido por la corriente de aire antes de que ella la escuchara; la loba rosa se río desde donde descansaba, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para empujar las patas de Splendont mientras el lobo color rojo se paso a su lado y se sentó. -¿Se nota?-

-Tienes esa mirada de: ´no-estoy-disponible-por-el-momento´, pero no te preocupes.- Splendont bajó la cabeza, junto su hosico con el de su vieja amiga. -No es tan obvio hasta que te acercas.-

-¡Oh, mi día de suerte.-

Los grillos cantaban en voz baja en el aire nocturno y corrió otra brisa, agitando la hierba y la piel de los dos lobos, pero no les importo. Giggles se sentó lentamente, y agitó su pelaje para quitarse la hierba y las hojas que seguían pegados. -¿Dónde está Lammy? Ustedes dos son prácticamente las sombras del otro.-

-¿Dónde está Cuddles?- los ojos de Splendont brillaron.

-Tuche-.

-Ya en serio, aun que, el esta liderando al grupo de caza nocturno.- Splendont movió los hombros en el equivalente lobo de un encogimiento de hombros. -Él quería que fuera, pero te podrías ir y me preocupé.-

-Amigos hasta el fin, pase lo que pase, ¿eh?-

-Hey, recuérdalo, o que significó cada palabra que dijiste en ese entonces.-

-Lo sé, lo sé. - Giggles le dio una rápida lamida a la oreja de Splendont para calmarlo. -Sólo estoy bromeando. No hemos estado solos así durante años.-

-No es malo.-

-No, no lo es.-

Otro momento de silencio siguió al par de lobos que se sentaron juntos tranquilamente, tocándose los hombros de una manera que indicaba su cercanía. En otra vida, Giggles había salvado a Splendont de un grupo de hombres ansiosos, y Splendont había devuelto el favor alojando a los lobos que no podía matar. Cuando Giggles había decidido dejar todo atrás y asumir una forma de lobo, una profunda amistad había llevado a Splendont a seguirla.

-Cub va muy bien-. Splendont curvo sus labios en forma de sonrisa. -Splendid le estaba enseñando a cazar ratones cuando me fui.-

-Sí, Cuddles y yo empezamos con el apenas.- El afecto y el amor llenaban el pensamiento de Giggles al pensar en su pareja y cachorro. -Está aprendiendo rápido, pero aun así a veces se frustra. Afortunadamente, Cuddles es lo suficientemente paciente por los tres.-

-Lammy quería que te dijera que ella conoce un lugar pequeño y agradable donde se puede practicar sin la manada al alrededor. Ella dijo que podría llevarlo ahí alguna vez, si Cuddles y tú lo permiten-.

-Sabes, a veces me pregunto.- Giggles negó con la cabeza. -Que hicimos como humanos, Splendont, para merecernos su amor?-

-No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo.-

Suspirando, Giggles lo acepto y se acostó en la hierba, cerró los ojos cuando una ola de cansancio la golpeó.

Y mas tarde podría pasar más y más noches preocupada por Flaky, y lo que la cachorra podría descubrir mientras estuviera con los humanos. Giggles no se avergonzaba de su pasado, y sabia que Flaky podía cuidarse por si sola, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Tienes miedo? - Splendont le preguntó en voz baja, sentado al lado de su gran amiga y apoyando la cabeza sobre la espalda de la hembra.

-Debería tenerlo?- Giggles abrió un ojo para mirar a Splendont. -sé lo que fui, Splendont. Sé lo que hice. Nunca lo he negado, y nunca me he sentido orgullosa por eso.-

-Has matado a menos lobos en tus primeros de días como cazadora que la mayoría.-

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mate algunos lobos. No es que importe ... Flaky sabrá lo que quiera saber. Y me encargaré de eso cuando regrese.-

Splendont se puso a reflexionarlo, después de un momento, se movió para levantar la cabeza. -Giggles Hey,.-

-Hmmm?-

Los ojos del joven brillaron. -Amigos hasta el fin.-

Giggles se echó a reír, levanto la cabeza y tocó las narices con Splendont. -Pase lo que pase.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuma Philip miró a los ojos de un fantasma.

Sakai Sigfrid estaba muerto y desaparecido, había sido durante hace unos 17 años, no mucho antes de que su sobrino naciera. Pero la joven que estaba frente a él, la misma edad que el sobrino de Sigfrid ósea su hijo, era la viva imagen incluso tenia el mismo color de ojos.

Espumosa Flaky se sentía incomoda bajo la mirada penetrante de Philip, como si de alguna manera el estuviera viendo a alguien mas parada en su lugar. Por la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon nerviosamente, era obvio que ya incluso deseaba que el empezara a cuestionarla sobre cualquier cosa.

Y cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar, él sólo podía decir una cosa.

-Te ves como mi hermano solo que con diferente color de cabello y eres mujer.-

-Es una coincidencia, Philip-.

-No puede ser. Simplemente no puede. Esa chica...-

-Todo el mundo tiene un gemelo en algún lugar del mundo, además sabes que Sigfrid jamás tuvo familia-, Sunrise interrumpió a su marido con suavidad. -estas haciendo mucho alboroto por su apariencia. Sigfrid está muerto, no hay forma de que pudiera volver al mundo de los vivos, incluso si quisiera.-

Philip lentamente suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Fue como ver un fantasma-, susurró. -Fue como si ... Pensé por un momento, que tenia una segunda oportunidad.-

Los ojos de Sunrise se suavizaron. -Philip-.

-Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando éramos jóvenes. Ya te había dicho, ¿no?, nos conocimos hasta que cumplimos dieciocho años. Y murió dos años más tarde.- Cerró los ojos. -Apenas teníamos tiempo. Y luego Espumosa ...-

-lo sé. - Sunrise apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su marido. -Ya lo sé. Créeme, es lo mismo cada vez que veo a Flippy.- Ella sonrió con tristeza. -Tiene la misma apariencia de mi hermana.-

-Pensé que tu y tu madre adoptaron a tu hermana.-

-Lo hicimos-. Sunrise cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza para juntar su frente con la de su esposo y el la miró. -Pero de alguna manera, ella parece estar relacionada con nosotros. Excepto por el pelo ... y ese colgante de luna alrededor de su cuello.-

-... Espumosa lleva un colgante de luna ...-

-Basta, Philip-.

Estando alterada por su encuentro con Philip y sabiendo que aún no era lo suficientemente tarde como para intentar escabullirse entre los árboles y dejar su forma humana, Flaky se conformó con retirase a la pequeña biblioteca. Flippy había mencionado en los últimos días que había un libro que tiene los registros de los cazadores de lobos y los lobos , y estaba en la biblioteca, y Flaky estaba impaciente por tenerlo en sus manos aun que sea por solo unos minutos.

Era un libro grande de piel, tosco y que pesaba mucho cuando Flaky lo cargo; ella lo apretó a su pecho para que no se le cayera, miró rápido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera presente para ver lo que estaba a punto hacer, y rápidamente salió de la biblioteca, rumbo a la seguridad de su habitación.

Decidió que era mas seguro mantener la puerta cerrada en lugar de ponerle seguro (porque si le ponía seguro, alguien podría pensar que ocultaba algo y realmente no quería lidiar con eso), Flaky se metió en la cama, puso el libro abajo e hizo una respiración profunda y lentamente abrió el libro, a partir de la primera página.

La primera sección del libro se centró en los cazadores de lobos, enumerándolos en orden alfabético. Como 'Sakai' y 'Kinjo -ambos estaban en la misma sección, Flaky imaginó que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y se fue a la de K, primero estaba la biografía de Sigfrid. Había una pequeña imagen del hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la cámara, y Flaky sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

Dios, me parezco a él. Y es el hermano del padre de Flippy-kun, entonces ... eso lo convierte en ... el tío de Flippy-kun.

Temblando un poco, Flaky dejó escapar un largo suspiro y comenzó a leer.

. -Sakai Sigfrid, hermano de Kuma Philip A la edad de cinco años, sus padres se divorciaron, su madre se la llevó y, finalmente, se volvió a casar, dándole a Sigfrid el apellido de Sakai en lugar de Kuma. Tenia veinte años al momento de la muerte, era un cazador solitaria que prefería viajar y cazar libremente en lugar de dejar que otros la llamaran. Su única compañera conocida era Sakai Sumika, su hermanastra por el matrimonio, y normalmente se decía que los dos eran muy dedicados al otro como hermanos sangre. Su arma de preferencia era una daga de plata. Su última victoria fue sobre un gran lobo gris oscuro que había matado a su hermanastra. La causa de su muerte fue una herida directa al pecho, lo que indica que se apuñaló su catana para matar al lobo. Su cuerpo fue descubierto con el cuerpo de un perro rojo que estaba muerto, y la investigación revela que el perro era en realidad mitad lobo. A Sigfrid le sobrevive su hermano y un sobrino, Kuma Flippy. -

-White-, susurró Flaky, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sin duda, tenía sentido. White tenia pelaje rojo, y ella había sido mitad lobo; y con lo que los jefes le habían dicho, ella había muerto al mismo tiempo que Sigfrid. Pero por lo que decía el libro, fue casi como si ella y Sigfrid hubieran muerto juntos, o al menos en el mismo lugar. Flaky frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible que tal vez ...?

Y estamos detener ese tren de pensamiento correcto. Así. Instantáneamente.

Probablemente sería mejor para su salud mental pasar a Giggles, si ella estaba en el libro en absoluto, su apellido había sido Kinjo. Su sección fue un poco más de Sigfrid, Flaky y comenzó a leer eso.

-Kinjo Giggles, su hermana y compañera de caza de Kinjo Girochi. Sus padres murieron a la edad de 17 años en un ataque de lobos; Se hizo una cazadora de lobos para mantenerse y también a su hermano. Tenia veinte años de edad cuando desapareció, era una cazadora que prefería capturar y liberar a los lobos para luego dispararles. Se cree que tenía una amiga que albergaba a los lobos, aunque nunca le dio un nombre a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio hermano. Misteriosamente desapareció, mientras estaba en el caso del lobo conocido como el -Terror amarillo- y no se ha visto desde entonces; su hermano también ha abandonado la cacería de lobos. Su arma de preferencia era una pistola.

Algunos creen que fue asesinada por el terror amarillo, pero no hay evidencia que lo respalde. Casi al mismo tiempo que desapareció, el Terror amarillo desapareció también y dejó de atacar a los humanos. Ninguna razón segura. A Giggles le sobrevive su hermano. -

El Terror amarillo. Flaky sonrió y se tragó una risa. Bueno, eso fue un humano para ti. Toma tiempo para que un lobo ataque a los humanos de vez en cuando y que tenga una etiqueta con nombres como -Terror amarillo- y -Negro de la Muerte-, era una especie de broma en el mundo de los lobos. Dejando el humor de lado, el dato de -amarillo- que estaba en el nombre indicaba que el lobo había sido amarillo, así que... Tal vez Cuddles? Sí, eso tendría sentido. Flaky sonrió por un momento. Así que Cuddles se llevó a Giggles lejos de la vida de cazadora de lobos. Iluminados por la luna, era romántico de una manera retorcida.

Así que tal vez el amor entre un lobo y un humano puede funcionar, después de todo.

Incapaz de resistir, Flaky regreso unas páginas del libro para leer la sección de Flippy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sumika comenzó el fuego, no se alejaba mucho para encontrar madera, y Sigfrid estaba agradecido. Después de un ataque así, los dos hermanastros tendían a mantenerse juntos para reponerse; eso era algo que habían hecho desde el principio de sus días de caza. Sentado junto al fuego, dejó que el calor entrara en el y veía como bailaban las flamas. _

_-Piensa rápido-. Alzó la vista sorprendido, atrapando la pequeña bolsa de medicamentos que Sumika le arrojó. -Revisé a los caballos- tenemos suerte, sólo tienen algunos rasguños.- _

_-Nada serio?- _

_-Está un poco asustados, pero van a vivir. Ya puse un poco de peróxido en sus heridas para que no se infecten. Estoy segura de que White-chan agradecería algo, también, incluso si pica como el infierno. O por supuesto, puedes calmarla primero con el ungüento curativo. - _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?- _

_Sonriendo, Sumika le hizo un gesto para señalar donde estaba el perro rojo, acostado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración dolorosa e irregular mientras descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Sigfrid. Sigfrid hizo una mueca en forma de simpatía, sintiendo el dolor del perro, y levantó la vista para ver a Sumika regresar con los caballos, para dejar a la pareja sola. Con un suspiro, sonriendo aun con pesar, Sigfrid se arremangó las mangas y se acomodó para así ponerse de rodillas, sujetando al perro en sus brazos. -Lo siento- susurró mientras el perro gimió y se estremeció de dolor. -realmente lo siento.- _

_Delicadamente bajo al animal, Sigfrid metió los dedos en la bolsa para sacar el ungüento y tranquilamente presiono las heridas del perro, haciendo caso omiso del suave gruñido del animal en forma de molestia mientras le aplicaba el ungüento curativo. -Oh, no te comportes como un bebé-, murmuró, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de la perra para mantenerla quieta. -Sé que duele, pero esto te hará sentir mejor, así que quédate quieta y terminare pro...- _

_Sus palabras se desvanecieron. Sólo se quedo mirando. _

_En la parte posterior del cuello del perro, oculto por su pelo negro, Sigfrid pudo percibir una separación con sus dedos, era algo profundo, una cicatriz justo en el broche del colgante que estaba alrededor de su cuello. Sigfrid se quedó mirando la cicatriz mientras su memoria regresaba a aquella noche lluviosa ... _

_Ahora todo tenia sentido. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y lentamente levantó su mano para que su pelo pero acomodara de manera natural. Acomodó un mechón verde que estaba suelto, atrás de su oreja, bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja al oído del perro, -no me gusta que me mientan, White-chan-. _

_Hubo un largo silencio; La mitad lobo se movió, y se sentó poco a poco para mirar a Sigfrid. _

_-**no estaba segura de cómo te lo tomarías si supieras que era yo.- **La voz de White resonó en la cabeza de Sigfrid, que sonaba exactamente como la recordaba. **-Era una extraña para ti, y no sabía si te gustaría saber que no te había podido sacar de mi cabeza.- **_

_-Bueno, nosotros tampoco pudimos...- _

_**-Como?- **_

_-Yo tampoco te eh podido sacar de mi cabeza.- _

_White parpadeó con sorpresa, sus ojos carmín oscuro parpadearon con incertidumbre; giró la oreja y alejo la mirada, miró a sus patas. -**Bueno,eehh..- **murmuró, sin mirar a Sigfrid,** -entonces no te gustara saber que cuando un lobo persigue a alguien que capturó su interés, por lo general lo hace con la intención de hacer ese alguien su pareja. **- _

_-Yo te intrigue tanto?- _

_**-... Tal vez ...- **_

_La vacilación en la suave voz de White hizo sonreír a Sigfrid, se imaginó que si la mitad loba hubiera estado en su forma humana, esta se abría ruborizada en ese momento. -sabes,- el hombre de cabello claro, dijo para hacer la platica, -Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.- _

_**-no tienes por qué hacerlo. Lo hice porque quise.- **_

_-White-chan, hazme un favor y toma tu forma humana, ¿de acuerdo?- _

_White parpadeó y luego levantó sus hombros, en lo que Sigfrid asumía que se encogió de hombros antes de que tomara su forma humana. Sucedió casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la perra roja que Sigfrid había conocido durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido, sustituida por una mujer joven con un largo pelo color rojizo oscuro y ojos carmín. Ella miró a Sigfrid con curiosidad. _

_-¿Por qué quieres que cambie? ya sabes cómo soy.- _

_Su voz sonaba igual, lo pensó Sigfrid con una sonrisa. Humana o lobo, la voz de White nunca cambia. Y se preguntó por qué le gustaba saber eso. _

_Y aun cuando seguía sonriendo, besó a White. _

0-0-0-0-0-0


	11. Chapter 11

Flaky vio el ascenso de la luna al oscuro cielo nocturno. Sintió otra punzada aguda en la cabeza e hizo una mueca, apoyó la mano contra el vidrio de la ventana, entrecerró los ojos mientras su visión era borrosa. No podía postergarlo más. Tenía que huir, y convertirse en un lobo de nuevo. Si ella seguía prolongando la espera, puede que despúes se desmaye y sólo hará que aumenten las preguntas.

Ahora era su única oportunidad.

Se movió de puntitas para evitar hacer ruido, Flaky silenciosamente tomó la manija de la puerta y lentamente la abrió, miro con cautela por el pasillo para asegurarse de que no estuviera nadie. Salió cuidadosamente, y cerro la puerta tras de ella con un ligero clic, antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. El instinto le rogó correr, pero ella lo ignoró.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomó llegar a la puerta que daba a la salida, lejos de la mansión al mundo exterior. Dio unos pasos afuera y sintió las frías piedras debajo de sus pies cuando cerró la puerta.

Entonces, y sólo hasta ese momento, ella corrió.

Su instinto de lobo le hizo correr a través del más fantástico césped con su hierba corta, sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad; incluso como humano, sus capacidades físicas eran iguales a la de cualquier lobo que conociera. La hierba amortiguo el sonido de sus pies, suave y húmedo mientras corría. Le encantaba estar bajo los árboles, pero lo que ella desesperadamente ansiaba ahora era un espacio abierto, un lugar para estirar las piernas y sentir el viento en su piel.

Flaky tropezó en el claro, donde hace tiempo había sido enviada para buscar a Cub, ella cayó de rodillas por un momento, con la respiración entrecortada por tanto. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de nuevo simplemente empezó a rodar, pasando de humano a lobo en cuestión de segundos.

Era increíble, el dolor se había ido de repente, el mareo, la visión borrosa. Mientras la hierba le hacia cosquillas en la piel Flaky suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejó que sus músculos se relajan. Sus patas temblaron brevemente pero estaban en calma, era un gran alivio. Ella sólo quería descansar, aun que sea sólo por unos minutos.

-Flaky? Flaky, ¿dónde estás? Los dos vamos a estar en graves problemas si mis padres se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí!-

Flaky se giró, fácilmente pasó de lobo a humano, y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Flippy la estaba mirando, jadeado y sus ojos mostraban enojo. -Flippy-kun-, chilló la muchacha de cabello rojo. -¿Por qué ... ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Flippy frunció el ceño. -Oí tus pasos cuando te alejabas.-

-me escuchaste?-

-Los cazadores de lobos pueden oír hasta el más suave ruido, o eso dice mi padre. ¿Estás loca, viniendo aquí de noche? es cuando se pone más peligroso! Todos lo saben! Debería -aaah!-

Los regaños de Flippy fueron cambiados por un grito ahogado cuando Flaky la derribó, llevando al chico de pelo verde hacia los árboles, detrás de uno de los más grandes. -Flaky- Flippy gritó, brillaron peligrosamente sus ojos, -que estás… -

-Shh!-

Flaky levantó su dedo hacia los labios, pidiendo silencio, Flippy entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, y Flaky con cautela miró alrededor del árbol, con el corazón palpitante. Sí, los había olido muy bien, un par de lobos, que iban directamente hacia el claro, pero estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiera reconocer los aromas. -Mira, Flippy-kun-, susurró, mirando al chico con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué estás ...-

Las palabras Flippy enmudecieron cuando un par de lobos surgieron de los árboles, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rígida. -Flaky ...-

-Está bien. Sólo mira.-

Ahora que estaban más cerca, Flaky los reconoció; eran Giggles y Cuddles. Con la luz de la luna la oscura piel de Giggles parecía casi blanca, mientras la de Cuddles era un resplandor de oro.

En ese momento, Giggles fue hacia Cuddles, dándole a su oreja un mordisco juguetón.

Flaky abrió los ojos, pero la sorpresa murió cuando Cuddles se lanzó alegremente a la hembra; Giggles bailaba fuera de su alcance, con los ojos brillantes, y tentando a la suerte otra vez, corría alrededor de su pareja, y le dio a su cola un ligero tirón. Cuddles azotó su cabeza, pero el rugido que sonó en su garganta no era de enojo y se volvió a saltar hacia ella, Giggles se agachó, justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Flippy susurró, sin dejar de mirar a los dos lobos, mientras caminaban en la hierba, mordisqueándose y bailando alrededor del otro de manera fluida como tantas parejas casadas que había visto.

Flaky sonrió. -están bailando-.

En ese momento Cuddles finalmente logró atrapar a Giggles, y la loba color rosado cayó a la hierba con un grito, rodando fácilmente sobre su espalda. Cuddles se puso sobre ella así juntaron sus narices; el bajó la cabeza y le dio una lamida rápida a su mejilla, y el juego comenzó de nuevo.

-No la está lastimando.- La voz de Flippy estaba llena de asombro.

-Por supuesto que no. No lo notas? Son pareja.-

-Pero ... es mucho más grande que ella, y todos los libros dicen ...-

-No puedes creer todo lo que lees, Flippy-kun-.

La conversación se terminó cuando Giggles y Cuddles terminaron su interpretación, su baile, como Flaky la había llamado. La misma forma silenciosa como habían llegado los dos lobos se fueron hacia los árboles, para aliviar brevemente el estrés de todos los días, y estar solamente el uno con el otro. Por un largo rato los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el claro ahora vacío; y finalmente, Flippy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Eso fue increíble-, murmuró, mirando a Flaky.

-Los lobos no solo se tratan de sangre y muerte, ya sabes.-

-Es sólo que ...- el chico de cabello peliverde no sabía cómo describir lo que había visto. -Ellos estaban jugando, pero podría decirse ... que era como dijiste. Estaban bailando.-

Flaky se río ligeramente antes de mirar nuevamente el claro. -Fue hermoso, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió con nostalgia. -Me gustaría poder bailar así con alguien, aunque sólo sea por un momento. Nunca lo olvidaría.-

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que Flaky dijera eso; Flippy frunció las cejas pensando por un momento antes de levantarse de su lugar, y ofrecerle su mano a Flaky. -Entonces, ¿por qué no ahora?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sé que no soy un lobo.- Los ojos de Flippy brillaron con la luz de la luna. -Pero no puedo pensar en algún mejor momento para tratar de bailar así.- Ella sonrió. -Me das una oportunidad, Flaky? Sólo por esta noche?-

Por un momento Flaky miró dudosa la mano que Flippy le habia ofrecido, tímidamente miró a los ojos al chico, pero no había segundas intenciones, sin doble sentido. Esto era real, esto era genio, y no era la primera vez que Flaky se preguntó si tal vez Flippy había sido un lobo en una vida pasada.

Y fue suficiente. Sonriendo tímidamente, juntó su mano con la de Flippy, y dejo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

-Sólo por esta noche, Flippy-kun-.

Dejó que Flippy la llevara a donde tocaba la luz de la luna.

Y empezaron a bailar.

Y mientras bailaban, la luna que Flaky llevaba brillaba plateada con secretos y recuerdos.

-Interesante-.

Splendont miró a Pickles de reojo, no queriendo dejar de mirar a los dos chicos. -¿Quieres decir ´interesante´ como ´esto es malo´ o ´interesante´ como ´Dios, esto es irremediablemente romántico´?-

Pickles miró a su amigo, girando sus orejas. -Sólo quise decir interesante. Nada más y nada menos. Tú eres el que lo encuentra irremediablemente romántico.-

Splendont mordió la oreja de Pickles. -Eso significa, que también para ti. Creo que es dulce, es todo. Es su primer amor, ¿sabes que es? Amor de cachorro. Los dos son cachorros según nuestras normas, sí así es, es amor de cachorro. Es lindo.-

-... ¿Quieres decir que tienen el primer amor, amor de cachorro, o ambas cosas?-

El lobo rojo sólo río antes de quitar su mirar, observando abajo en el claro desde las rocas donde se sentaron Pickles y el. -Es lindo-, murmuró con voz suave. -

-Blando-. Se burlo Splendont.

Movió sus orejas, Pickles volvió su atención al claro, entrecerró los ojos. -Es bueno que Cuddles ya no esté aquí para ver esto-, murmuró. -Tu y Giggles pueden encontrar lindo la relación humano-lobo, pero el piensa diferente.-

-Él también se enamoró de una humana-.

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es. Si se entera de que Flaky está empezando a enamorarse del chico Kuma, él podría cortarle las garganta sin tan siquiera pensarlo.- Hizo una breve pausa, y luego agregó-Después de que fuera por el chico Kuma, por supuesto.-

-¿seguro de sabes cómo arruinar un estado de ánimo.-

-Estoy siendo lógico. Ódiame por eso, pero es la verdad. Se atraen;.. Es obvio con sólo verlos.- Pickles cerró los ojos. -Si Flippy fuera sólo un humano, o un simple cazador de lobos y no un Kuma, estaría bien. ... y si Flaky fuera otra loba ... y si no tuviera ese colgante alrededor de su cuello, estaría bien. Pero Flippy es un Kuma y Flaky tiene ese colgante. - El abrió los ojos lentamente. -¿Sabes en lo que la convierte?-

-Es un poco irónico, cuando lo piensas.- La voz de Splendont era suave. -No es exactamente la rencarnación, pero es muy cerca a eso.-

No dijeron nada después de esto, simplemente observando la escena, Pickles suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esta es una mala idea-, murmuró, -pero no le diremos a Cuddles o Giggles sobre de esto. Vamos a dejarlos ser y que lo descifren, por sí mismos.-

-Y si termina mal?- Splendont miró a su amigo.

-Entonces, terminara mal. - Pickles miró a Splendont. -Esperemos por el bien de todos que no se derrame sangre por un amor de cachorro-. Sus ojos brillaban con humor.

-oye, oye! También crees que es lindo!-

Pickles no dio ninguna respuesta, sólo dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles con Splendont persiguiéndolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_El shock hizo que White se pusiera rígida cuando los labios de Sigfrid se reunieron por primera vez con los suyos, era un beso sencillo, un simple roce de labios. Cuando la loba roja comenzó a facilitar el beso, Sigfrid empezó a retroceder; haciendo un sonido en señal de protesta, y el brazo de White jaló del cuello de Sigfrid y atrajo los labios del chico hacia ella, por que esta vez estaba lista. _

_Este beso fue notablemente más largo que el anterior, y cuando los dos se separaron ambos estaban ruborizados. Ambos levantaron la vista mientras Sumika se reía en voz baja. -Sumy-chan.- Sigfrid parpadeó, tratando de regresar a tierra. -¿Tú... viste eso?- _

_-Todo el asunto. Buen trabajo, White-chan-. _

_White alzó una ceja. -White-chan? Mi nombre es White-. _

_-Pienso que White-chan tiene un toque lindo, ¿no te parece?- Sumika sonrió. - Sigfrid, si no te importa, ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito la bolsa, y tu caballo está siendo obstinado y no se queda quieto... esa bestia estúpida ya me pisó el pie.- _

_Suspirando, Sigfrid miró en tono de disculpa a White antes de levantarse e ir a ayudar a su hermanastra, White se hizo hacia atrás, apoyando las manos detrás de ella y dejando que su mente asimilara lo que acababa de pasar. Sonrió. Tal vez debería quedarse con Sigfrid un poco más, al hombre no parecía importarle su presencia. _

_**-Los humanos tienen una manera interesante de mostrar afecto, ¿no te parece?- **_

_White miró por encima del hombro cuando la voz masculina hizo eco en su cabeza; Rino estaba sentado tranquilamente entre los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser notado, pero incluso con la distancia White podía ver que sus ojos brillaban. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. -**Cállate-, **replicó ella. -**Me gusta-. **_

_**-Oh, pude notarlo.- **_

_**-sabes, para ser un gigante amable realmente tienes una lengua larga.- **Ella entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo. -**Tal vez debería cortarla.- **_

_**-Hey tranquila, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos.- **_

_White río y miró de nuevo a Sigfrid y a Sumika mientras Rino desaparecía en silencio entre los árboles. _

_Ningún lobo notó al macho gris oscuro que los seguía, moviéndose en silencio y manteniendo su distancia para que su olor no fuera detectado por el lobo verde que era más grande._

_-Eres miembro de la familia Kuma?- _

Sigfrid sintió escalofríos, iba a negar con la cabeza, pero resistió el impulso mientras se sentaba cómodamente entre las piernas de White, y dejó que la mujer de cabello rojo pasara sus dedos por su cabello suelto. White aun no volvía a su forma de lobo, y Sigfrid atesoraba cada minuto que seguía siendo humana. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría a White antes de que regresara al bosque, y quería estar a su lado cada segundo que pudiera.

_-Depende de lo que entiendas por miembro-, dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la mejilla en la rodilla de White. -La sangre de la familia Kuma corre por mis venas, sí, pero no he tenido nada que ver con ellos hasta hace dos años.- Dudó por un momento, pero siguió. -Cuando mi hermano -se llama Philip- y yo éramos jóvenes, como a los cinco años o menos, mis padres se divorciaron. Philip se quedo con mi padre, y mi mamá me llevó con ella. Después se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía siete años, y me convertí en una Sakai por el matrimonio. El hombre con el que se casó también tenia una hija de un matrimonio pasado...- Ella abrió los ojos, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado; White vio a Sumika preparando a los caballos. _

_-Ah-. La loba humana asintió. -Ya veo.- pasó sus dedos por el cabello Sigfrid nuevamente, se acercó para embriagarse de su aroma. -Entonces Philip es tu gemelo?- _

_-Sí, pero no nos parecemos mucho, y por desgracia no somos muy unidos-. Sigfrid cerró sus ojos nuevamente, aliviada por el tacto de White. -Estamos trabajando en eso, creo que es mejor que nada.- Sus labios se curvaron. -Su esposa está embarazada. Es el primero.- _

_-Felicidades-. _

_Se hizo un silencio después de eso, y Sigfrid abrió un ojo para observar a White. La luna que traía la pelirroja estaba alrededor de su cuello y brillaba débilmente con la luz del sol; Sigfrid nunca vio que se lo quitara, ni al bañarse. Por lo que recuerda de la vez que se conocieron, la mujer le dijo que era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre. Pero White era mitad lobo ... _

_-Um ... White-chan, puedo saber ... sobre tu familia?- _

_Entonces sintió algo; los dedos de White estaban rígidos y seguían en su pelo, y un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Después de un momento, la mitad loba volvió en si y dejó escapar un largo y brusco suspiro, pero su mano se quedó inmóvil. -Por supuesto- murmuró, pero su voz temblaba. _

_Sigfrid abrió los dos ojos, levantó una mano para dejarla sobre White. -Si es tan difícil...- _

_-No. Fue hace unos años.- White se aclaró la garganta. -Y con la única persona que he hablado de ello fue con Rino, y fue la última. Tal vez no duela tanto si hablo de eso.- _

_Sigfrid le dio a la mano de White un suave apretón; White miraba sobre su cabeza, centrándose en un árbol al azar, y comenzó a hablar, con una voz suave. _

_-Mi padre era un lobo, lo cual parece algo estúpido... , ya que me imagino que sabes que soy mitad lobo-. _

_-Tus ojos y tu tamaño me hicieron imaginarlo.- _

_-Sí, me lo han dicho. - White apretó los dientes. Dios, esto era difícil. -Nunca conocí a mi madre -mi madre biológica- pero supongo que fue un perro o un ser humano ... probablemente un perro, ya que a mi padre nunca le gustó ser humano.- Ella se estremeció brevemente. -La mitad de la raza no se llevan bien, especialmente con el gran líder de la manada, y mi padre, por lo que he dicho, era un respetable y poderoso alfa que realmente no tenía por qué soportar la carga de que uno de sus cachorros fuera mitad lobo. Nunca supe que le hizo a mi madre, pero lo que si sé es que el me abandonó en algún lugar del bosque, probablemente esperando que me acabara muriendo de hambre o morir por algo más grande y más fuerte que yo. Sólo tenia unas semanas de edad, creo. - _

_Era cada vez más difícil para Sigfrid guardar silencio; a pesar de su pasado como un cazador, sabía a ciencia cierta que los lobos se dedicaban ferozmente a sus crías y sacrificarían su propia vida para salvarlos-¿Cómo ... ¿cómo pudo ...?- _

_-Mi padre nunca fue un lobo normal, según las normas de la manada.- White suspiró. -Siendo justos con el, su vida fue moldeada por la sangre y la muerte en sus días de cachorro, e incluso un lobo no puede resistir tanto trauma antes de empezar a volverse un poco loco. Y como dije antes, los mestizos no se consideraban muy importantes, no hasta hace poco. - _

_White se perdió por un momento, como si pudiera verlo; Sigfrid inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla, frunciendo un poco el ceño. -White-chan?- _

_-Lo siento. Sólo pensaba.- Dijo cuando Sigfrid la tocaba mostrando preocupación, White bajó la cabeza y unión sus labios con los del joven, en un dulce beso. -Trataba de poner mi cabeza en orden, creo...- _

_-Tómate tu tiempo.- _

_-Creo que es mas simple después de eso.- White cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente en la de Sigfrid. -Me encontraron una mujer y su hija, ella era un año mayor que yo. Todavía era joven, ni siquiera tenía la edad suficiente para saber que yo era un lobo, así que tuve un descubrimiento contrario. Debido a que fui criada por humanos, instintivamente tomé una forma humana y así la pase la mayor parte de mi vida, por lo que técnicamente crecí humana, sin saber de mi herencia de lobo -. _

_-¿Sabías que te adoptaron?- _

_-Mi madre fue abierta conmigo desde el principio, así que lo sabía... pero viéndome nadie lo notaba. Porque me parezco a mi mamá y mi hermana, así que me relacionan con ellas aunque no seamos nada, a excepción de mi cabello ... y mi hermana y yo teníamos técnicamente sólo un año de diferencia, así que éramos muy cercanas como todas las hermanas sanguíneas, pude haber vivido así por siempre. - _

_Sigfrid levanto una mano, tocando suavemente la mejilla White cuando oyó la nostalgia en la voz de la otra mujer; White sonrió pero no abrió los ojos, estaba feliz por estar en esa posición. -Así que tu madre te dio el colgante?- -preguntó en voz baja. _

_-De hecho, lo encontré cuando era niña ... y ella lo hizo un collar para mí. No creo habérmelo quitado nunca.- _

_White se río en voz baja, finalizando. Era obvio que a pesar del dolor, todavía tenía un poco de alegría en los recuerdos de su antigua vida, antes de que todo fuera al diablo y un lobo de color gris oscuro le quitara todo. Sigfrid se mordió el labio. -White-chan?- _

_-Hmmm?- _

_-¿Qué ... qué le pasó a tu familia?- _

_Un momento de silencio y, a continuación: _

_-¿Te acuerdas de ese lobo gris oscuro que vimos antes? grande, dientes largos y con unos enojados ojos verdes?- _

_-Sí, claro.- _

_-Él era mi ... era mi hermano. Su nombre es Tigre. Puede que pienses, que él es un lobo puro. Pero somos del mismo padre. Él se parece más a mi padre que yo. Y él ...- _

_-El qué?- _

_-... Él mató a mi madre.- Un temblor llenó la voz de la mujer de cabello oscuro, y sus ojos ardían. -Mató a mi mamá.-_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _


	12. Chapter 12

Lo primero de lo que el soñoliento Flippy se dio cuenta cuando despertó era que su alarma no había sonado; era algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que se acordó de configurarla antes de ir a la cama la noche anterior. Parpadeó aturdido y frunció el ceño confuso.

La segunda cosa que noto fue que estaba... muy calientito. No para sentirse incómodo, pero un poco más de lo que podía recordar en los despertares pasados. De hecho, este nuevo e inusual calor parecía situado muy cómodamente en sus brazos, más exactamente contra el pecho y el cuello, por alguna extraña razón que su nublada mente aún no podía comprender, por seguir adormecido.

La tercera cosa que se dio cuenta fue el aroma que la rodeaba; el olor de la hierba y el inexistente aire nocturno, la esencia de los árboles y la tierra, incluso el mismo olor de las estrellas y la luna, si es que tienen un olor. Olía salvaje, casi indomable, y, finalmente parpadeó y levanto un poco la cabeza para conseguir una mirada clara de su ubicación

Lo hizo momentos después.

Flaky dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, su cabeza estaba metida bajo la barbilla de Flippy y su respiración era profunda y calmada e soltaba un soplo de aire contra el cuello de Flippy y ocasionalmente agitaba algunos mechones de cabello peliverde.

-Bueno, hola,- pensó Flippy, parpadeó un poco y lentamente se movió para así apoyarse en los codos, acunando suavemente a Flaky y se acomodó para no mover a la chica, incluso a pesar de ello, incluso así Flaky se quejaba poco inteligentemente en sus sueños y se acurrucó más cerca de Flippy, como si instintivamente buscara su calor.

-Está bien.- Flippy dejó escapar un largo suspiro y trató de ignorar el calor que en corría a su cara, haciendo sus mejillas de color rojo brillante. -No me moveré si no quieres.-

Una tos suave hizo que el chico de cabellera verde mirara hacia arriba, y se congeló. -Mamá-.

-Buenos días-. Los ojos de Sunrise brillaron alegres. -Por lo que veo no pásate la noche solo.-

Flippy se volteo, su madre observó, cerca de unos cincuenta diferentes tonos de rojo, algunos de los cuales no tenían nombre. -Juro que no hicimos nada. Ella, eh...- -Ella se escapó de la casa, así que la seguí, y vimos algunos lobos bailando. Fue increíble. Entonces nos pusimos a bailar, también.- -Ella tuvo una pesadilla.-

La chica dio las gracias en silencio por sus habilidades en la mentira, a pesar de que la hace sentir culpable mentirle a su madre, a pesar de que se las arregló para mantener una cara totalmente seria mientras los labios de Sunrise se estiraron. -Una pesadilla,- la mujer mayor repitió.

-Sí-.

-Y ella te busco-.

-Sí-. -Algo por el estilo.-

Las palabras no dichas volaban en el aire; Sunrise sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. -Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos.-

Flippy levantó una ceja, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Flaky había acercado sus labios haciendo que quedara muy poco espacio. -¿te molesta?-

-No- La sonrisa no se perdió, ni siquiera una pulgada. -Creo que es muy lindo, en realidad.- -Normalmente es el primer amor-, pensó. -Pero Flippy...-

-¿Sí?-

-Debes recordar.- Esta vez, la sonrisa se desvaneció. -Tarde o temprano, tendrá que ir a casa.-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Las lágrimas se deslizaron antes de que White fuera consiente de ello, un gruñido suave sonaba en su respiración y se incorporó bruscamente, secando sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. -Maldita sea- murmuró. -Lo siento. Pensé después de tanto tiempo podría..- _

_-No te disculpes.- Sigfrid suavemente puso su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de White y la jalo hacia abajo para que sus frentes se tocaran de nuevo, limpiando las lagrimas de la mitad loba con el pulgar. -No has hecho nada malo. Si quieres parar...- _

_-Ella murió en un incendio.- La voz de White fue violenta y exaltada. -Por casualidad, una patrulla de los lobos me había vio mientras estaba con mi hermana Sun- solía llamarla así todo el tiempo, ella lo odiaba- en mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Técnicamente yo era la primogénita, y por lo tanto la verdadera heredera de la manada de mi padre, algo que mi hermano conocía y despreciaba -. _

_Se interrumpió, soltando un largo suspiro y en silencio acarició el cabello de Sigfrid por un momento. Fue reconfortante, y la mantuvo con los pies en la tierra, al menos parcialmente. _

_-Dividió su manada en dos grupos;. Envió un grupo detrás de Sun y yo, y él lideró el otro que mató a mamá. Entonces… entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que era un lobo.- Su voz se suavizó hasta ser casi un susurro. -Cuando atacaron, inmediatamente fueron hacia Sun porque ella era un humano; sería más fácil para ellos matarla. Entre en pánico. Tenia que protegerla. Perdí el control... y me convertí en un lobo y los maté...- Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, el horror de su primer asesinato paso a través de ella. -Los mate antes de que mataran a Sun.- _

_-¿Ella sabía...?- _

_-Ella se sorprendió. Yo estaba cubierta de sangre y pelo. Yo era un lobo. Estaba sorprendida. Y ella me agarró y me abrazó.- White sonrió entre lágrimas. -Yo era un lobo, que tenía pelo rojo y yo estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, y ella me agarró y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería. Seguíamos siendo hermanas.- Ella cerró los ojos. -Incluso hasta el amargo final, todavía éramos hermanas.- _

_Mirándola ahora, al menos como una humana, Sigfrid suponía que White tenía aproximadamente unos veinte años para un ser humano; lo que significa que los acontecimientos de los que habló habían pasado sólo hace unos cuatro años. Una vez más, secó las lágrimas de White, sin importarle su humedad. -White-chan-, susurró. _

_-No tardamos mucho en descubrir que si habíamos sido atacadas, entonces mamá fue probablemente la siguiente. Yo era pequeña, mi figura era de una cachorra de dos años, apenas pasado uno, pero era rápida, y llevé a Sun de regreso a la casa. Cuando llegamos… estaba envuelta en llamas. - _

_Incluso ahora, White podía recordar aquel momento con total claridad, el olor del humo y la madera quemándose, la débil fetidez de la carne quemada, el calor de las llamas, las amarillos y los rojos brillantes. Recordó el sonido del grito de Sun. Recordó cómo el fuego jugaba en su pelaje, quemando sus patas y piernas mientras se metía en las ruinas de su casa, haciendo caso omiso de todo, gritando por su madre. _

_-Ellos la habían matado- murmuró. -Encontré su cuerpo, y ya estaba muerta. Le rompieron la garganta. Habían quemado la casa, todo lo que había, para mostrar el poder que tenían sobre mí. Tal vez ella estaba viva cuando ellos la atraparon ellos le rompieron la garganta mientras el fuego empezaba a crecer y la dejaron allí para que se quemara -. La rabia y el odio llenaron su voz. -Podían tomar su forma humana, después de todo, y qué mejor manera de dejar su marca?- Ella se río con frialdad, con amargura, entrecerrando los ojos. _

_-Yo era joven y estúpida, pero Tigre cometió el error final. Él me formó como lobo con el fuego, sangre, y la muerte. De buenas a primeras, era todo lo que sabía. Y fue suficiente para hacerme odiarlo. Fue suficiente para hacerme dejar detrás a Sun, perseguirlo en el bosque y enfrentarlo.- Ella sonrió. -Por supuesto, siendo eso es que descubrí mi herencia lobo, yo no sabía casi nada al respecto.- _

_-¿Qué pasó?- _

_-Él y su grupo me destrozaron-. White dijo casualmente, como si se había previsto desde el principio. -Yo era tonta, y él era muy hábil y fuerte. Lo irónico fue, que al final de la noche, teníamos la misma edad como lobos. Yo era mayor que el por catorce años, pero mi cuerpo de lobo tenía dos años de edad-al igual que el.- Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose más tranquila ahora. -Su grupo se divirtió conmigo, me dejó ensangrentada y herida, probablemente pensó que iba a morir bajo la lluvia con su plan de trabajo perfectamente.- _

_-Pero estás viva afortunadamente, cuatro años después.- Sigfrid le sonrió. _

_-De hecho-. White le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo ella la que acercara sus labios para darle un tierno beso. -Por que mi hermano, a pesar de su cálculo y trazado, no imaginó que un gigante amable pasaría por la zona esa noche.- _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Teniendo en cuenta que su madre se compadeció de él y fue la que le permitió quedarse en casa en ves de ir a la escuela (-Sólo por hoy, pienso… aunque dudo que Espumosa-san te deje ir, de todos modos.-) Además que no tenía intenciones de moverse hasta que Flaky despertara, Flippy simplemente estaba acostado al lado de la chica y dejó que su mente volara.

Y así fue, todos sus pensamientos regresaban a la chica dormida a su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Flippy se dio cuenta que no sabía casi nada sobre la casa de Flaky o la gente de ahí. La única vez que la chica de cabello de fuego había mencionado alguna vez ese lugar había sido cuando ella dijo el nombre de Petunia, e incluso hasta entonces Flippy aún no sabía el tipo de relación con la otra chica.

La desgana de Flaky para hablar de su casa era probablemente natural, considerando su estado, pero aun así a Flippy le molestaba como una mosca zumbando alrededor de su cabeza. Ni una sola vez había mencionado a sus padres, tíos o tías, primos, hermanos, o amigos.

Y el hecho es que, tarde o temprano tendría que volver. A algo de lo cual nunca habló, algo de lo cual Flippy no sabía nada.

-Tal vez ella no tiene una familia ... -

Los pensamientos volaban por la mente del chico peliverde antes de desvanecerse silenciosamente como una sombra que pasaba, casi como si él nunca hubiera pensado en ello. Suspiró, silenciosamente pasó una mano por el cabello de Flaky y sonrió cuando la chica no apartó su tacto.

No sabía nada de Flaky. Nada en absoluto. Teniendo sus sentimientos involucrados en todos los aspectos haría las cosas problemáticas y muy, muy dolorosas, cuando llegue el momento de que Flaky regrese a su casa.

Flippy se trago un gemido, bajó la cabeza y suavemente juntó su frente con la de Flaky, suspirando.

-Es demasiado tarde-, murmuró.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sigfrid sonrió ligeramente. -Supongo que es otro nombre para Rino?- _

_-Aun con su eterno disgusto, pero le queda perfecto.- _

_El cariño se había filtrado en la voz de White al pensar en el gran lobo café que se la llevo y la guio en sus primeros días como un lobo; incluso ahora era tan importante para ella como lo había sido desde el principio. _

_-Él era un lobo solitario en ese momento, sólo pasaba por la zona, él es dos años mayor que yo en años lobo, por lo que el tenia cuatro. Me encontró no mucho después de que mi hermano huyera con su manada. Incluso ahora no sé por qué me ayudo... me llevó a una cueva y cuidó hasta que mejorara. Yo era una extraña para él, pero aun así me ayudó - White se frotó la nuca, de forma desconcertada. -El básicamente me enseñó todo lo que sé; dónde cazar, luchar, etc., etc. Cuando me decidí a intentar establecer el sistema de Jefes de líder, yo lo elegí como el primer jefe de mi manada. Él nunca dudó de mí -. _

_-Deben quererse mucho.-_

_ -Ha sido todo para mí estos últimos cuatro años. Mi padre, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y ni una sola vez se ha quejado.- White cerró los ojos. -Nunca lo he devuelto todo lo que me ha dado. Nunca.- Sigfrid meditó, luego levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de White. _

_-Tal vez ...- dudó, luego siguió. -Tal vez, por ser quien eres hoy, sea suficiente para él. Sabiendo que te ayudó a convertirte en lo que eres hoy. Creo ... Creo que está satisfecho con eso.- White no respondió, pero la sonrisa que le dio a Sigfrid era suficiente. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Flaky se movió, haciendo parpadear a Flippy y que rápidamente se alejara, creando cierta distancia entre los dos, ya que no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar la chica por la cercanía. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Flaky abriera lentamente los ojos; estaban un poco nublados por dormir, se tomó un momento para frotarlos con el dorso de la mano antes de sonreírle adormecida a Flippy.

-Buenos días, Flippy-kun -, murmuró. Flippy no podía luchar contra la sonrisa, aunque lo intentara.

-Buenos días, Flaky-.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- Flaky frunció la cejas por la confusión, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos.

-Mi mamá me dio el día libre. Le dije que viniste por que tuviste una pesadilla. Pensé que la verdad sería un problemática.- La chica de cabellos rojizos hizo una mueca, cerro los ojos; dejó a una Flippy en shock y satisfecho, cuando se inclinó y apoyó la mejilla confiadamente contra la parte interior del cuello del chico de cabello peliverde. -Lo siento- murmuró casi en un susurro. -Probablemente no te gusta mentirle. Lo siento mucho, Flippy-kun-.

-Eso, ehh ...- La boca de Flippy se seco notablemente. -Está bien. Ella no pregunto nada más, así que ... no fue tan difícil.- Trago saliva y rogó que Flaky no se diera cuenta del calor marcado en su cara. Trató de disimularlo. -Quiero decir, probablemente le mientes a tus padres de vez en cuando, ¿no?- Hubo un largo momento de silencio y, a continuación

-Mis padres están muertos.- Flippy parpadeó, se movió para mirar hacia abajo, pero Flaky no se apartó a pesar de su

Confesión. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

-Yo ... bueno, lo siento-, murmuró. -Yo no sabía-

-No es tu culpa, Flippy-kun. Nunca te conté de ellos, así que ... no sabias. Quiero decir, que murieron cuando era joven, de todas formas ...-

-Pero todavía duele-, pensó Flippy sin decir nada, cuando se dio cuenta del temblor en la voz de Flaky al mencionar a sus padres. -¿Entonces estás sola?-

-Bueno ... no ... tengo a Petunia ...- Hubo una pausa, luego Flaky agregó: -Ella es mi prima.-

-Oh. Gracias, Dios-.

-Sí. Sabes... ella es mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana mayor. Ella siempre me dice hermanita, aunque somos primas. Somos una familia. –

-Una pequeña familia-.

-Eso es sólo si lo ves por la sangre, Flippy-kun-. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Flippy reflexionaba sobre esto; ella suspiró, volteando la cabeza para que su mejilla se acomodara sobre la cabeza de Flaky.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez-, murmuró.

-¿Haciendo qué?-

-Hablando como un lobo.- El chico peliverde dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Mi padre dice que los lobos consideran de su familia a todos los miembros de su manada, a pesar que no sean de sangre.- Flaky lo digirió en silencio, sin tomarse la molestia de alejar a Flippy; debido a su posición, Flippy no podía ver la cara de la otra chica, pero ella sintió como si viera a Flaky cerrar los ojos, sintió su cálido aliento contra su cuello mientras suspiró suavemente. -Flaky?- -preguntó tímidamente, sin saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

-Que hace a los lobos tan diferentes de los seres humanos?-

-Perdón?-

-Que hace que los lobos sean diferentes de los humanos?- Flaky repitió en voz baja. -Los dos son lo mismo. Ambos aman a sus familias. Ellos juegan y se divierten. Ellos se aman, están dedicados el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿por qué se tratan unos a otros como si fueran diferentes?-

-Porque ... bueno, son diferentes. Los lobos... los lobos son peligrosos. Son enormes, con dientes y garras. Pueden transformarse en humanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los lobos matan a la gente . - la voz de Flippy se suavizó. -Los lobos mataron a mis tíos. A los dos.-

-Los dos?-

-Un lobo mató al hermano de mi padre ... y también mató a la familia de mi madre.- Flaky se alejó después de lo que dijo, y por un momento Flippy se preguntó si había molestado a la pelirroja; pero sus ojos, cuando se miraron los dos, estaban tristes y parecían mucho mayores de lo que eran.

-Los lobos matan-, dijo en voz baja, -y a veces matan sin piedad. Pero muy pocos son como el que mató a tus tías y abuelos.- -Sólo a mi abuela.-

-Mi punto es que rara vez los lobos matan por el placer de hacerlo.- Sus ojos oscurecieron. -Cuando un lobo mata, mata con la intención de proteger a su familia. Así como lo hacen los humanos.-

-Flaky ...-

-Así que te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué hace que los lobos sean tan diferentes de los humanos?- Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, ninguno seguro de que decir, sabían que algo había cambiado en su relación; después de un momento Flippy bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hombro de Flaky, giró su cara hacia la garganta de la otra mientras Flaky cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en su cabello

-Flaky-. La voz de Flippy tembló un poco. -¿A dónde planeas ir?- Flaky se mordió el labio mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos.

- A un lugar donde no me puedes seguir.-

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	13. Chapter 13

_Ellos viajaban a caballo esa tarde, y fue la única vez en la que White había tomado su forma de lobo nuevamente. Las patas de lobo mantienen el mismo ritmo con facilidad y trotaba al lado del caballo de Sigfrid sin cansarse. Fue hasta entonces que olfateo el olor de la sangre cuando cabalgaban, y fue ella quien tiró de la manga del pantalón de Sigfrid suavemente para que se detuviera. -¿Qué pasa, White-chan?- -preguntó el, frenando a su caballo _

**_-Huelo sangre más adelante.-_**

_-Lobos?- Sumika entrecerró los ojos, trotando en su caballo hasta el otro lado de White. _

**_-Lo más probable es que sí.- _**_White ladraba . _**_-Tengo que reconocer los olores para estar segura, pero sí, probablemente estamos caminando en la matanza después de la batalla.- _**_ Sigfrid asintió con la cabeza, jalando las riendas de su caballo para que White fuera por delante; cuando hubo una distancia apropiada, señaló brevemente a Sumika antes de seguir a la loba roja. White ya estaba olfateando los rastros de sangre en la hierba cuando Sigfrid detuvo a su caballo, Sumika trotaba al lado de la loba roja, noto que su pelo estaba erizado ligeramente. _

_-Los reconoces White-chan?- La loba roja giró un poco su oreja cuando Sumika sonrió _

_**- Los reconozco por desgracia. El aroma de Tigre… probablemente tambien sus lobos. Alrededor de cuatro o cinco de ellos, suficiente para una grupo de caza.- **_

_-Estaban persiguiendo una presa?- Sigfrid se acercó, frunciendo sus cejas. _

**_-Es posible, pero esto es raro ... por el olor, Tigre estaba aquí, también.-_**_ White alzo una ceja, confusa. __**-No es como si fuera él. Mi hermano no suele preocuparse por cosas como ser líder en una cacería. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que estaban cazando para que atrapara el interés de mi hermano?- **__Sacudiendo la cabeza, White se alejó de las rayas de sangre y se dirigió hacia el derrame en el área; un gran charco de sangre, oscuro y ya empezaba a secarse sobre la hierba. Las rayas de sangre provenían de esta zona, lo que indica que la presa había estado sangrando antes de ser atrapado y arrastrado por los lobos de Tigre. Y aun así había luchado, Sigfrid pensó con asombro, al ver cómo la sangre se había esparcido y el pasto estaba manchado. Más sangre cubría la hierba alrededor del gran charco, lo que indica que la presa había logrado que sus perseguidores sangraran, por lo menos un poco. -__**Dios mío**__-, susurró mientras White bajó la cabeza para percibir un olor de la sangre, -__**que fue lo que estaban cazando?-**_

_-Sea lo que sea,- Sumika murmuró, mirando a la zona de combate con los ojos entrecerrados, -sin duda les dio una dura pelea, si perdió o no sangre.- White no respondió, siguió olfateando la sangre atentamente como si tratara de captar la esencia de lo que su hermano y sus lobos habían cazado. Se quedó paralizada; sus ojos se abrieron un poco y la piel a lo largo de la espalda y el cuello comenzó erizarse de nuevo. _

_**-No-**__ susurró con voz débil. _

_-White-chan?- Entonces Sigfrid se quedo impactado cuando el lobo rojo salió disparado, corriendo tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían; Sigfrid miró preocupada a Sumika antes de cabalgar en su caballo tras la mitad loba, su corazón latía rápidamente. Los caballos eran rápidos, pero White fue sorprendida por el terror y el shock, revueltos con el miedo, la negación y desesperación, teniendo una esperanza de que estuviera equivocada; las dos cazadoras pronto perdieron de vista a su compañera de pelaje rojo, pero los caballos sentían su olor y fue fácil seguirla, obviamente, sabían a dónde iba. _

**_-¡NO!-_**___El aullido angustiado White atravesó la cabeza de Sigfrid como una bala, y por un momento se estremeció de dolor, entrecerrando los ojos como su cabeza fuera a estallar de dolor. Silbó con los dientes cerrados, bajo de su caballo y salió corriendo, escuchando a Sumika ir hacia ellos. _

_-White-chan!- dijo. -White-chan, ¿qué pasa?- La loba roja había seguido la sangre hasta un gran árbol en el bosque, pero Sigfrid pudo ver que White había tomado su forma humana. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, y cuando miró a Sigfrid sus ojos carmín estaban preocupados. En sus brazos abrazaba a un gran lobo café, su piel ensangrentada y con muchas heridas hechas a los largo de sus hombros, cuello, costados y vientre. Sigfrid sintió que se le paro el corazón cuando Sumika callo a su lado. _

_–__**Rino-**__ White susurró nerviosa, bajando la cabeza y susurrándole al oído del lobo inmóvil. -__**Rino, gigante, vamos**__.- Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer. -Todavía estás vivo. Sé que lo estás. Rino. Rino!- Sigfrid empujó suavemente White lejos del macho café, bajando la cabeza a su hosico, el sintió un débil soplo de aliento en su oído, y cuando él puso su mano en el pecho, su piel aún estaba caliente, y el latido de su corazón seguía siendo constante, tragó saliva cuando la retiró y la encontró manchada y cálida, con sangre fresca. _

_-Él está herido de muerte.- Sigfrid forzó su voz para que no temblara y miró a White. -Ha perdido mucha sangre, y sigue perdiendo. Todavía está vivo, pero no por mucho. Tenemos que ponerlo en algún lugar, para limpiar sus heridas.- _

_-Y él va a estar bien?- la voz de White temblaba, y la miraba con ojos suplicantes. _

_-No sé-. Sigfrid se mordió el labio cuando White puso de nuevo entre sus brazos al lobo, y hundió su rostro en su piel con un suave sollozo. -Lo siento, White-chan. Yo no lo sé.- White no respondió, y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras lloraba abiertamente en la piel ensangrentada de Rino. _

_-Rino, por favor ...- _

_0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Silenciosamente, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla en la cabeza de Flaky. La guerra había iniciado en algún momento de la mañana después de despertar al lado de Flippy, y no mostraba ningún signo de querer acabar en un futuro próximo. Soltó un suave quejido y masajeo sus sienes, buscando calmar el dolor de cabeza que había aparecido. Era simple. Estaba sufriendo un cargo de conciencia (o problemas de identidad, que fácilmente podría darse cuenta cual era el problema) y su lado lobo estaba en desacuerdo con su lado humano. Su lado lobo le recordó -con fiereza y con insistencia- que no era humana, que nunca podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Flippy, y ella estaría mejor simplemente renunciando y dejando que el cazador se ahogara. Su lado humano, por el contrario, se sentía especialmente simpatizante por el joven cazador. -Ah, carajo ...- Flaky cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. Por mucho que odiaba pensar en ello, su tiempo como un ser humano se estaba acabando. Ella tenía que aprender cualquier otra cosa que necesitara aprender, e irse. Ella era un lobo. Nada puede cambiar eso. - A un lugar donde no me puede seguir.- -Sin embargo ...- Flaky se río delicadamente. -Sería bueno si Flippy-kun pudiera seguirme... aunque lo supiera ... el nunca seria capaz de...-

0-0-0-0-0-0

_-Él puede tomar una forma humana, ¿verdad?- White quitó su vista de Rino para mirar a Sigfrid, y por un momento sus ojos estaban sin expresión, luego parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo. _

_-Sí, si puede, pero podría ser más difícil por sus heridas. - Ella pasó una mano por la piel de Rino, la cabeza del lobo descansaba en sus piernas. _

_-Lo sé, pero si fuera humano seria más fácil para mí atenderle sus heridas. – _

_-Lo entiendo. Espera ...- White se inclinó, para susurrarle al oído a Rino, Sigfrid no pudo oír lo que dijo, pero un escalofrío recorrió brevemente el cuerpo del gran macho y él giro la oreja, como si asintiera. Y lentamente, gimió en voz baja por el dolor, pero aun así lo hizo, se transformo de lobo a humano. -Ese es mi muchacho,- susurró White. Por un momento Sigfrid se detuvo y observó a Rino, captando lo que veía. Su cabello era largo y caía por su espalda, como lo castaño de su pelaje estaba sucio con sudor y sangre. Su piel, era muy diferente, color chocolate y sus músculos se marcaban ligeramente bajo su piel cuando tomaba aire. Apenas abría los ojos, pero pudo ver unos ojos gris oscuros. -Está bien.- Se inclinó hacia delante, frotando ligeramente el ungüento curativo en una de las muchas heridas en el cuerpo de Rino. _

_-Esto facilita mi trabajo. Gracias, Rino-kun.- Durante un largo rato White miró a Sigfrid, y sintió sus ojos enternecerse; Rino tosió suavemente mostrándose divertido, y ella le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza antes de inclinarse, para mirarse de frente._****

**_-¿Qué pasó?-_**_ -preguntó mentalmente, asegurándose de crear un bloqueo mental para que Sigfrid no pudiera oír; esto era algo de lo que no quería que el cazador se preocupara. _

**_-Fuimos atacados. Por Tigre y su manada-. _**_Rino sabía lo que estaba haciendo y la respetaba, a pesar de mantener oculta la conversación para Sigfrid. _**_-Aprovecharon tu ausencia y a escondidas atacaron a un grupo de caza, perseguendolos hasta la guarida de la manada.- _**_Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de White. _

**_-¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos muertos?- _**

**_-No estoy seguro, hui con la esperanza de que podría llevarme a algunos de nuestros perseguidores tras de mi. Soy el primer Jefe y el más cercano a ti, después de todo-_**_ los ojos de Rino brillaron brevemente. _**_-Creí que Tigre me odiaba tanto como a ti, y funcionó. Abandonó el ataque para perseguirme con todos sus lobos.- _**

_**-Tonto, eres un idiota-. **__Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de White, y unió su frente con la de él, ignorando el calor de su sangre.__** -¿Acaso se te ha ocurrió pensar que podrían haberte matado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera encontrado tu cadáver, ¿eh?- **_

_**-¿Habrías sobrevivido. Triste, pero sobrevivirías.- **_

_**-No lo sabes.-**__ White dejó escapar un largo y fuerte suspiro. __**-Con un carajo, no lo sabes. Maldita sea, Rino, eres mi todo. No me queda nada si te pierdo.- -¿Qué pasa con ...?- **_

_**-No quiero que Sigfrid se involucre en esto-.**__ Su voz era suave, pero fuerte. __**-Él es humano, y no voy a manchar mis manos con más sangre humana. No otra vez. No de el.- **_

**_-Él podría hacerlo por ti si se lo pidieras, lo sabes.- _**_Rino curvó sus labios para crear una sonrisa, e hizo una mueca cuando Sigfrid aplicación más ungüento curativo. _

**_-Ya lo sé. Y es por eso que no lo dejo escuchar esto. – _**

**_-Ah ...- _**_Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, White levantó la cara nuevamente para seguir a Sigfrid con la mirada, no podía evitarlo, y si Sigfrid preguntaba, ella simplemente culparía a su instinto de lobo por querer ser sobreprotectora con su pareja. Tal cosa, probablemente pondría a Sigfrid de un color rojo brillante, y White siempre lo encontraba irremediablemente lindo. Incluso ahora, el cazador de cabello claro se lavaba alegremente, estando perfectamente consciente de la mirada de White. _

**_-¿Qué quería mi hermano?-_**_ -preguntó después de un momento, arrancando sus ojos de Sigfrid y fingiendo no darse cuenta de la sonrisa de burla en la cara de Rino. _**_-Él no atacarían a mi manada sin una buena razón.-_**

**_-Tienes razón, me temo. Soy portador de un mensaje. -_**_ Rino entrecerró los ojos. _**_-Tigre me dijo que si sobrevivía, por algún milagro, que te dijera que tu tiempo se estaba acabando. Él quiere ponerte fin en el claro, donde quemo ´tu lamentable manada de hombres defensores´. Sus palabras, no las mías - _**_añadió apresuradamente, al ver el dolor y la furia plasmada en los ojos de White. _

**_-Así que quiere una batalla a muerte.- _**_Sus ojos se endurecieron. _**_-No le parece suficiente atacarme en el claro, el lugar que mas respeto, y piensa que también puede derramar mi sangre ahí.- _**

**_-Me temo que si. No dijo cuándo, pienso que tienes poco tiempo-. _**

**_-Un poco de tiempo, ¿eh?- _**_White frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos lentamente. Un poco de tiempo. Ella sabía qué hacer con él. _**_-Rino, necesito hablar contigo esta noche. Cuando Sigfrid y Sumika estén dormidos.- -Muy bien-. _**

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0

-A un lugar donde no me puedes seguir.- La flecha silbó en el aire, fallando el intento de dar al blanco previsto desde 1 kilometro antes y enterrando su cabeza en un árbol cercano con una suave marca, Flippy entrecerró los ojos y gruñó en señal de frustración, suavizo su agarre y bajando su arco para pasar una mano por su cabello. Murmurando en voz baja, cruzó el área de tiros rápidamente y quito la flecha del árbol. Hoy su puntería era pésima. -¿De todas formas qué diablos quería decir?- Flippy frunció el ceño, se volvió a acomodar y volvió a intentarlo. -Quiero decir ... sé que no era exactamente la mejor pregunta que pudiera hacerle y que probablemente no tenía sentido, pero que quería decir con eso? Apuntó con la flecha, entrecerró los ojos y trato de sacar a Flaky de su mente. - -¿A Dónde ira, y por qué no puedo acompañarla?- Se quedó quieto por un momento, enfocándose en el blanco con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó una respiración profunda. -¿Por qué… no solo puede quedarse aquí conmigo?- Lanzó la flecha bruscamente, y un sonido silbante atravesó sus oídos como la punta de la flecha en el aire, moviéndose rápido y fuerte, empujado por la fuerza de su ira, el dolor y la confusión. -Piensa... - Cayó una vez más en el árbol, y no en la diana puesta junto a él. Su puntería era muy, muy mala el día de hoy. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Flippy fue hacia el árbol y una vez más, sacó la flecha, haciendo caso omiso de sus músculos adoloridos. Si diera en el blanco o no, era de todas formas una excelente manera de aliviar el estrés. Desde la ventana, Kuma Sunrise veía a su hijo tomar con frustración su arco y flecha, sus oscuros ojos y su boca se fruncieron en señal de desaprobación; después de un momento, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Flippy dándole vueltas a sus emociones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Chapter 14

_La luna se había levantado en el centro del cielo cuando White se atrevió a moverse; con movimientos lentos, se levantó de su lugar de descanso, estirándose por un momento y dejando que la brisa del aire de la noche recorriera su pelaje; sólo en la noche, cuando era la hora de dormir, pensaba en tomar su forma de lobo. Era la manera perfecta para acurrucarse cerca de Sigfrid, como a ella le gustaba por el momento, descansando su cabeza en el brazo de Sigfrid, mientras que el otro brazo del cazador estaba alrededor de su cuello. White quitó sus patas con cuidado, para no despertar a Sigfrid, era un alivio que Sumika ni siquiera se moviera cuando la mitad lobo poco a poco dejaba de su lugar y se dirigía hacia el árbol que habían elegido para refugio en esa noche, donde estaba Rino. El corazón le dolía al saber lo que estaba a punto de pedirle a su viejo amigo, y la culpa dolía en su estómago. Pero tenía que hacerlo. El gran macho café obviamente estaba esperándola, con su nariz olfateo su olor y poco a poco se sentó, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna, ahora estaba vendado gracias a Sigfrid y se movió un poco más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero todavía estaba vivo. White tomó un momento para juntar su hocico con el de él, cerrando los ojos y respirando su aroma. Él podría hacerlo por ella; de eso estaba seguro. Su vínculo era demasiado fuerte, también para el. _**_-¿Qué tienes que hablar con migo?- _**_preguntó en voz baja, acostándose mientras la miraba. _

**_-Tigre tiene la intención de matarme, pero cometió un error.- _**_Se sentó, envolviendo su cola alrededor de las patas y de mantenimiento sus orejas alertas para poder escuchar a Sigfrid o a Sumika. _**_-Él me ha dado tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero aún me ha dado tiempo. Puede que no sobreviva a la batalla, pero voy a matarlo, aunque me cueste la vida...- _**_Movió su cola para callar a Rino antes de que pudiera protestar. _**_-Y tú sabes, también como yo, que esto sólo puede terminar con los dos muertos.- _**

**_-White...- _**

**_-¿Te acuerdas, Rino, aquella noche cuando Sigfrid me curó por primera vez? Cuando me hablaste de las preocupaciones de nuestros compañeros Jefes?- _**_Sus ojos estaban tranquilos, parecían casi negros con la luz de la luna. _

**_-Sí-._**_ Él entendió, ella podía verlo en su mirada. _**_-Acerca de continuar con tu herencia.- _**

**_-En ese momento, yo no lo quería.- _**_White miró hacia otro lado, mirando a sus patas ahora. -_**_Y para ser honesta contigo ... Amo a Sigfrid. Yo lo quiero como mi pareja. Quiero una vida con el, Rino-. _**

_**-lo sé. – **_

**_-Pero ... nunca podríamos tener crías.- _**_Su voz temblaba por el peso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _**_-Nadie sabe que he estado con el. Los Jefes nunca lo aceptarían como mi pareja, incluso si fuera un lobo. Y sé que para que se establezca la paz, los lobos con mi sangre todavía deben estar en este mundo. Incluso si no saben que son de mi sangre ... todavía tienen que existir. – _**

**_-White-._**_ La voz de Rino era suave, y rozó el hocico a lo largo de su cuello, tratando de calmarla a pesar de que sabía sus siguientes palabras. _

**_-En aquel entonces, dije que yo elegiría al padre si alguna vez fuera a tener crías.-_**_ Su voz se convirtió en un susurro. _**_-Rino ... has sido todo para mí desde el principio. Mi padre, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Si alguna vez tuviera que estar con un macho... serias tú. Sé lo que estoy pidiéndote, aunque no estoy enamorada de ti. – _**

_**-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no estoy enamorado de ti tampoco.- **_

**_-Es bueno saberlo.-_**_ Ella se río suavemente incluso cuando unos temblores comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo._**_ -Yo sé que lo que te pido es ... y entiendo que si no quieres hacerlo. Solo lo hago... porque ...- _**_Lo que pensaba decir después fue abruptamente cortado, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e ignorando lo adolorido de su cuerpo, Rino se hizo humano y la jalo a sus brazos; ella cayo en su abrazo, haciendo el cambio tan rápido como él lo hizo, y puso su cara en la curva de su cuello, sollozando entrecortadamente mientras el pasaba dulcemente sus dedos por su pelo y por la espalda. Sus brazos quedaron sujetando su cuello y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos como un niño que busca consuelo, dejando caer las lágrimas. _

_**-Nunca podría negarte nada-,**__ murmuró, manteniendo su vínculo mental fuerte mientras lloraba. __**- Lo sabes tan bien como yo.-**_

**_-Lo siento, Rino-. _**_Su voz estaba llena de lágrimas._**_ -De verdad lo siento.- _**

**_-No te disculpes por estar enamorada.- _**

**_-Un día más. Sólo necesito un día más.- _**

**_-Sí-. _**_- Apoyó la mejilla en su cabello y cerró los ojos, dejándola que lo mojara con su dolor, dejando que sus lágrimas calentaran su piel. El deseaba que ella pudiera resistirlo, así como él siempre había podido en el pasado._**_ -lo sé. –_**

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Parecía que unos hombrecitos golpeaban alegremente en su cráneo con picos, y Flaky estaba lista para correr en el bosque y ser lobo nuevamente, sólo para recordar donde estaba su lealtad. Pero los recuerdos de esa mañana, al despertar en los brazos de Flippy se mantenían frescos, y se sentó en lugar de andar dando vueltas en su habitación intranquila, como un animal enjaulado. No es que ayudara mucho, pero daba igual. Sabiendo que Flippy estaba haciendo algún tipo de práctica para cazadores de lobos en ese momento, Flaky fue hacia su cama y se sentó en el piso para asomarse bajo de la cama, agarrando el enorme libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Había dejado ahí el libro en caso de que alguna vez necesitara para leer o si sólo quería hojear algo al estar aburrida, y ahora parecía ser un buen momento para leerlo de nuevo. Sorprendentemente, Flaky había explorado la mayor parte de la sección de los cazadores del libro, pero nunca había visto en la sección de los lobos. La sección de los lobos, lo sabía, no sería tan detallada como la de los cazadores- en la mayoría probablemente tendría imágenes de lobos atrapados y el apodo que algún cazador de lobos les habría puesto, nada más. Sin embargo, ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El primer lobo que vio era un macho grande, amarillo, delgado y musculoso y que aparecía ser muy joven; Flaky parpadeó varias veces por un momento, explorando en su memoria, antes de pensar que el lobo que miraba era Cuddles, con unos años menos. Terror amarillo. -Giggles desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que el terror amarillo ... sí, ese es Cuddles. - Sonriendo un poco, Flaky siguió leyendo. La mayoría de las notas fueron de un par de años atrás y no tenia a ninguno de sus amigos o ella, aunque pensó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los agregaran al libro simplemente por existir y por no ser humanos- sintió una ira repentina que la atravesó de lado a lado y la hizo apretar los dientes. El siguiente lobo llamó la atención de Flaky, porque estaba mirando directamente a la cámara, casi como si estuviera retando a los humanos para tomar su imagen. Era un macho grande y musculoso, con ojos tranquilos, de pelaje café brillante. Estaba sentado cómodamente, sin parecer importarle la presencia del humano; miro su nombre, Flaky vio que alguien había sobre escrito el nombre del Gigante Amable. Parece que le queda, pensó, estudiando la imagen un momento más. El color del cabello de Flaky reflejaba el color de su piel, entre el tono del macho con un pelaje brillante café y un marrón claro, y reflexionó que si fuera por un par de generaciones, fácilmente podría estar relacionada con este misterioso Gigante Amable, que no parecen temer los humanos. Encogiéndose de hombros, pasó a la página siguiente. Y se congeló. Alguien había visto a White en su tiempo en el bosque y le tomó una foto rápidamente, una delgada loba roja, con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado mientras recorría su territorio, el ojo que Flaky pudo ver era carmín oscuro y parecía perdido. Debajo de su foto de alguien había garabateado Luna roja, aunque Flaky no le prestó atención al ridículo nombre. No, lo que llamó su atención fue la luna colgando alrededor del cuello de White, y el hecho de que en esa foto el Gigante Amable de antes también estaba a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección en la que estaba, con la cabeza más levantada que antes. El mismo cazador también había anotado el nombre del macho antes de circularlos y dibujarle unas flechas entre estos. -Pareja?- Poco a poco, temblando, la mano de Flaky se levantó y se cerró sobre el colgante de la luna que estaba en su cuello- el mismo colgante, su padre le había dicho, que había estado en su familia por generaciones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_-White-chan? ¿Pasa algo?- _

_La mujer de cabello rojo sonrió débilmente, mirando sobre el arroyo. -¿Qué te hace decir eso, Sigfrid?- Sigfrid frunció el ceño, sentadose a su lado. _

_-No me gusta que me mientan, ya lo sabes,- murmuró, mirando a White con ojos preocupados. -Estabas viendo tu reflejo hace un momento como si fueras a cometer un crimen o algo así.- Ella bajó la voz. -¿Es Rino?- _

_-No. Está bien. Acabo de verlo ... es más lento de lo que le gustaría ser, además de adolorido, pero vivirá.- White forzó una sonrisa. -Sólo estoy pensando en mi manada.- _

_-Tu manada?- _

_-Sí. Ya sabes. Quizá debería volver pronto ... asegurarme de que estén en una sola pieza. Tomar medidas para garantizar que esto no vuelva a suceder. Ya sabes las responsabilidades de un jefe. – _

_-Estás… pensando en irte?- la voz de Sigfrid había disminuido. _

_-No tengo otra opción ... tendré que hacerlo, en algún momento.- White se mordió el labio. -Pero ... voy a tratar de volver. No puedo dejarte así por que si.- -Dios, perdóname por haberle mentido-.-Así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada, tú sabes que no quiero perderte- Las palabras White se perdieron en el silencio cuando Sigfrid bajó la cabeza, gentilmente apoyó su frente en el hombro de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos. White se sentó ahí por un momento antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, y se giro ligeramente para que su mejilla descansara en el cabello de Sigfrid. _

_-Te amo, lo sabes,- el cazador de cabellos verdes murmuró después de un momento. _

_-Sí-. Algo dentro de White se rompió en mil pedazos, sangrado. -Yo también te amo.- -Lo siento, Sigfrid. Por favor ... regálame el perdón en tu corazón algún día...- _

_Esa noche, una vez más, White esperó hasta que salió la luna antes de pararse, por un momento ella sólo miraba a Sigfrid, durmiendo profundamente, antes de bajar la cabeza y tocar la mejilla del chico suavemente con su hocico, con la esperanza de calmar el dolor en su corazón . _

_-White-chan-, Sigfrid murmuró soñoliento, White lloró cuando tuvo que obligarse a huir del campamento, en dirección a los árboles. Rino ya estaba ahí, y poco a poco se paró cuando White se acercaba, se movía lentamente mientras se quejaba, debido a que sus heridas acababan de cerrar, pero todavía dolían. Por un momento, White hundió su hocico en el hombro del macho haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con las lágrimas de la loba que no podía reservarse. _**_-Estoy haciendo lo correcto-, _**_susurró con voz ronca, _**_-o no, Rino?- _**

**_-Así es.- _**

**_-duele-. _**

**_-Ya lo sé. – _**

**_-De verdad, duele mucho.- _**

**_-Ya lo sé. - _**_Volteó para acariciar su cuello. _**_-Lo sé, White -. _**

**_-Necesito alejarme de la manada durante mi embarazo. Es la única manera de garantizar la seguridad de los cachorros.- _**

**_-Me quedaré contigo. Y voy a decirle a mi hermano ... Kiba. Él estará dispuesto a ayudarnos. Él y su pareja estuvieron juntos anoche, así que ...- _**

**_-Sí-._**_ Ella cerró los ojos. _**_-Rino ... gracias. Muchas gracias.- _**_Se quedaron así durante un momento; Rino fue el primero en romper el contacto, dando un paso atrás._

** _-Tenemos que irnos-, _**_murmuró, _**_-antes de que despierten.- _**

**_-Sí ...- _**_Por un momento, White dudó, mirando con nostalgia el campamento, donde sabía que estaba Sigfrid, cerró los ojos, se armó de valor, y se obligó a alejarse, caminando hacia los árboles, a sabiendo que Rino todavía estaba muy mal herido para correr. Después de un momento, el lobo café la siguió. Ambos sabían que era el principio del fin._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flippy se detuvo, sorprendida cuando Flaky pasó frente a él, sin molestarse en mirarlo cuando sus hombros chocaron, el ojiverde frunció el ceño, dando vuelta. -Flaky?- La chica quedó congelada antes de voltear a verlo, sonrió débilmente.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Hay algo mal?-

-No, sólo necesito salir rápido.-

-salir a dónde?-

-... Sólo salir. Ya sabes.-

Era ambas, una verdad y una mentira, y Flippy notó que una sutil diferencia sobresalía , frunció el ceño, acercándose más a Flaky. -De hecho no lo se.-

-No es nada de que preocuparse.- Flaky volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Flippy, aunque nunca dejó la sonrisa de sus labios. -Es algo que tengo que hacer. He descubierto algunas cosas y sólo necesito confirmarlo-.

-... Es necesario hacer que y con quien?-

La confusión sobresalía en la voz de Flippy quitándole la gravedad a la situación, y Flaky no pudo evitar reírse, la risa se desvaneció rápidamente, al igual que su sonrisa. -Flippy-kun?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije esta mañana? Acerca de ir a un lugar donde no me puedes seguir?-

-Sí-. Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente.

Por un momento la chica pelirroja parecía querer dar marcha atrás, como si estuviera pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y qué posibles consecuencias podría tener en el futuro; entonces ella se acercó a Flippy, levantó una mano .

-Considera esto el primer paso para irme.-

Y en un movimiento fluido, Flaky tomó el cuello de Flippy y atrajo los labios del peliverde hacia ella.

Fue un beso rápido, que quería dejar huella y una marca en el alma de la persona que lo recidiva, y hubiera hecho el trabajo muy bien si Flippy lo hubiera dejado ahí y que Flaky terminara el beso cuando ella quería, pero, siendo quien era, no podía dejar que terminara ahí. La ira y la confusión se sentían aún muy calientes en sus venas, y todo lo que ahora buscaba eran respuestas.

Pero cuando el tomo de las mejillas a Flaky y pegó sus labios contra los de la otra chica nuevamente, fue sin lugar a dudas algo cálido, deseado y hermoso.

El primer beso, a pesar de su brevedad (intencional o no) fue el que tenia mas dolor, enojo, la intención de lastimar y dejar su marca en una forma que no podía ser ignorado. El segundo beso, a pesar de las emociones que habían nacido, fue suave - La boca de Flippy empezó a exigirle más demandada, y en contra de su voluntad, Flaky sin darse cuenta le respondió, con timidez, pero no se detenían.

Este había sido un error. Un error muy, muy grande. Lo sabia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

El beso se rompió, sin querer hacerlo, porque ambos necesitan desesperadamente respirar un momento. Cerrando los ojos, incluso mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Flaky acarició del cuello a Flippy por un momento, sintiendo el reconfortante calor del cazador.

-el cazador de lobos. Un cazador de lobos con sangre de Sakai Sigfrid. -

Oh, Dios, Qué tonta fue. Al igual que White.

-Lo siento- susurró con voz ronca. -Lo siento mucho, Flippy-kun-.

Con eso, la chica pelirroja confundió al chico y huyó, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían permitir. Flippy se quedó helado por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron, y salió corriendo tras la chica. -Flaky! Flaky, espera!-

En el momento en que llegó a la puerta y salió, ya era demasiado tarde. Flaky ya se había ido.


	15. Chapter 15

_-Voy a ir a patrullar rápido, antes de que caiga la noche. ¿Te parece?- _

_Sigfrid alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando Sumika se detuvo junto a los árboles, esperando la respuesta de su hermanastro. -No sé, Sumy-chan-, dijo al fin. -Acabamos de llegar aquí, y no conocemos bien el territorio. Yo no podría llegar a ti rápidamente si pasara algo.- _

_Sonriendo, Sumika cruzó el campo a pasos agigantados y suavemente golpeó la nariz de Sigfrid. -¿Qué? Preocupado de que tu hermana no se pueda cuidar en la oscuridad?- _

_Sonriendo con cansancio, Sigfrid pasó su brazo por el cuello de Sumika y la jaló para darle un fuerte abrazo. -es por que eres la única hermana que tengo.- _

_-Ni siquiera estamos unidos por la sangre.- Sumika le devolvió el abrazo, insensible. _

_-¿Cuándo ha importado eso?- _

_-Touché-. _

_A pesar de todo, Sigfrid termino riéndose, débil y suave como lo era; satisfecha, Sumika se apartó, dándole a un mechón de su pelo un suave tirón. -Vamos, no te preocupes. Estaré bien. _

_-Nunca se sabe.- Cerró un ojo y sonrió. _

_-Tal vez encuentre a White-chan y te la traiga de regreso, ¿o no?- _

_-Tal vez-. Sigfrid sonrió suavemente. _

_-Pues bien. Voy a vigilar.- _

_Después de hacer una graciosa reverencia, Sumika se apartó, en dirección a los árboles y puso una mano en la pistola que se encontraba en su cadera. Por un momento Sigfrid sintió un escalofrió de temor; así ha sido casi doce semanas desde la desaparición de White, y algo dentro de él no se sentía agusto al dejar que Sumika se fuera sola esta vez. _

_-Sumy-chan, ten cuidado- le dijo a la chica. -Lo digo en serio.- _

_Sumika se río entre dientes en respuesta, agitando una mano descuidadamente por encima del hombro para mostrar que había escuchado las palabras de Sigfrid. -Sí, sí, lo sé- respondió. _

_Con esto, desapareció entre los árboles. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

El instinto ocupó el lugar de la lógica, tan pronto estuvo cubierta por la sombra de los árboles, con la hierba húmeda y fresca bajo sus pies, Flaky cambió su piel por un pelaje brillante, y empezó a seguir el rastro de un aroma de un grupo de caza que había detectado hace unos minutos, sus piernas, ojos y aspectos se hicieron mas pequeños. Sus músculos se marcaban bajo su piel mientras ella fácilmente podía seguir al grupo de caza, dejando sus emociones a un lado, después le haría frente a Flippy y todo lo que paso. En este momento, ella tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

A medida que se acercaba y el olor se hacia más fuerte Flaky cambio su carrera frenética a un trote, anunciando su presencia con un aullido a los que dirigían al grupo para que así la identificaran y no la confundieran con un lobo solitario. Ella saltó fácilmente sobre un pequeño grupo de rocas pero tropezó y al final se dio cuenta que estaba que estaba tocando su nariz con la Sneaky. Risa estaba parada atrás de él con otros dos lobos. -Flaky?- Sus ojos verdes se hicieron mas grandes de la sorpresa, y Risa se acercó a su lado. -¿Pasó algo malo?-

-Tengo algunas preguntas acerca de mi herencia.- Flaky miró a Sneaky, dándose cuenta del ligero peso de la luna que descansaba en su pecho. -Preguntas que creo que los Jefes me pueden responder.-

El gran macho bajó lentamente las orejas. -Entonces te lo imaginas.-

-Más o menos.-

Por un momento Sneaky no contestó, giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, hablándole en voz baja al oído de Risa, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir, y bajó su otra oreja antes de ver a Flaky.

-Bueno, vamos entonces.-

-No están ... ¿no están cazando?-

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?- Los ojos de Sneaky brillaron. -Sólo por un momento. Te ves estresada.-

Fue la cosa más maravillosa que Flaky había oído en bastante tiempo, y ella aceptó fácilmente ir con sus compañeros de la manada para seguir la caza.

Sneaky estaba en lo cierto. Eso calmaría su cabeza, aunque sólo sea por un momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Rino se tumbó boca abajo sobre una roca, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas y dejó que el sol penetrara en su piel mientras dormitaba ligeramente, manteniendo las orejas alertas sobre cualquier sonido raro. El sol empezaba a caer, dándole al cielo tonos rojos y amarillos que se fundían en comparación con la piel café del gran macho. _

_Una risa suave y un grito alegre de la guarida hicieron que abriera un ojo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente. Eran dos voces femeninas provenientes de la oscuridad de la guarida, una regañaba a la otra quien defendía a su cachorro -como diciendo que sólo estaba jugando con su hijo. _

_La que estaba regañando probablemente era Hana, pensó, la pareja de Kiba. La que solo estaba jugando con su hijo probablemente era…. _

Una voz grave hizo que Rino abriera los ojos y levantara la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, su hermano, Kiba, parado frente a él, puso un conejo en sus patas y sus ojos _estaban insensibles. Miró brevemente la guarida mientras el descolorido brillo del sol bailaba a lo largo de su pelaje de color marrón oscuro. -Por lo que me habías dicho, estaba seguro de que abandonaría a Dante después del parto de Hana, pero ...- _

_La piel a lo largo de sus hombros se erizó. -Sólo porque ella esté enamorada de un humano no significa que dejaría a su hijo como si nada.- _

_-Sólo lo pensé, ya sabes, como la madre será la hija- _

_Con un gruñido Rino subió a sus patas, y Kiba rápidamente tropezó atrás, resbalando y cayendo cerca de la roca. -De cualquier forma-gruñó cerrando los dientes, -por qué usted estás comparando a White con alguien que nunca la crio? - _

_-Hey, vamos, hermano,- Kiba se quejó dolorosamente, bajó las orejas mientras se apoyaba de sus patas. -Sólo decía- _

_-Ya lo sé. - El coraje siguió corriendo por sus venas, Rino se sentó con los ojos entrecerrados. -Pero eso no es excusa.- _

_Con ese regaño, Kiba bajó la cabeza para tomar al conejo antes de entrar a la guarida, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar los ojos de su hermano mayor. Todavía furioso, Rino centró su mirada en los árboles y trató de calmar su respiración y relajar sus músculos. Parpadeó con sorpresa cuando un hocico pasó sobre su hombre. -White-. _

_-Estas bien, gigante?- Sus ojos se veían preocupados al mirar a su amigo. _

_-Podría ser mejor, lo admito.- Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro. -Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.- _

_-No me molesta, ya lo sabes.- Ella lamió su oreja. -Y Kiba no me conoce tan bien como tú.- _

_-Aun así-. _

_White río suavemente, soltándolo y parándose; la luna que estaba en su cuello brillaba con el moribundo brillo del sol. -Voy a entrar. Dante se pone nervioso si me salgo por mucho tiempo.- Ella pasó suavemente su cola por el hombro de Rino antes de desaparecer en la guarida nuevamente. Rino la vio irse antes de regresar su mirada al paisaje, sus ojos se enternecía solo con pensar en Dante. _

_El nacimiento del cachorro había sido más por necesidad que por amor, pero eso no disminuyó la dedicación y amor de Rino y White hacia su hijo. Tenia el pelaje rojo de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre, era un cachorro muy amable, de voz suave que jamás haría daño a una mosca y que constantemente tropezaba con sus patas, que parecía que algún día serian enorme con un cuerpo musculo al ser adulto. _

_Por supuesto, cuando White dijo esto, Rino sabía a ciencia cierta que se refería a que después Dante tomaría una forma más parecida a su padre que a su madre. _

_Un sonido ahogado lo hizo parpadear, y sus orejas giraron hacia delante. El sonido se repitió, aún ahogado por los árboles, pero al mismo tiempo, era un poco más claro. Cerró ligeramente los ojos. Disparos? Lentamente se puso de pie. _

_-Rino-. White estaba de vuelta en la entrada, Dante estaba escondido entre sus patas, con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. _

_-Ahorita regreso-, dijo el lobo café, mirándola a su brevemente. -Solo necesito ir a comprobar eso rápidamente. Y asegurarme de que no es un cazador el que está cerca de aquí-. _

_-Papá va a hacer que los chicos malos se vayan?- Los ojos de Dante se iluminaron. _

_-Sí-. Los ojos de Rino se enternecieron. -Así es, campeón.- _

_-Buena suerte, papá!- _

_Asiente con la cabeza brevemente, mirando a White por última vez, Rino saltó de la roca y corrió hacia los árboles. _

_Su cuerpo era grande pero no gordo, se movía con rapidez y en silencio mientras la oscuridad empezaba a caer y las estrellas pintaban el cielo. En sólo cuestión de minutos había llegado a la zona de los disparos, no era el claro que White tantas veces visitó en memoria de su madre humana, pero era un claro pequeño con un pequeño arroyo atravesaba la hierba en una noche plateada. _

_Con la luz de la luna, que se mostraba en los espacios entre los arboles, vio a un hombre en la hierba con una pistola en la mano. A sus pies estaba la forma de una mujer joven, su cinturón estaba notablemente desgarrado. Su pelo captaba la luz plateada, que brillaba ligeramente mientras soltaba unos débiles quejidos. _

_El corazón de Rino calló hasta sus garras y estableció el vínculo mental sin darse cuenta. _

_**-Sumika!-** _

_Al escuchar su grito de angustia, el hombre levantó la vista. Su pelo negro brillaba azul en la luz de la luna, y él mostró los dientes en una sonrisa fría cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban. _

_Riendo en voz baja, Tigre bajó la mano y dejó caer la pistola de Sumika. Esta golpeó la hierba con un ruido sordo. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

La caza era menos una cacería y más una patrulla, entonces Flaky fue brutalmente honesta con ella misma; no cambia el hecho de que después de unos minutos de correr con sus compañeros de manada y de regresar a casa con ellos, se sentía casi como un lobo nuevamente.

La sensación duró hasta que entro a través del arbusto, cuando Sneaky suavemente le acarició el hombro con la cola y vio los ojos Risa, ella sabía que era el momento cumplir su objetivo del viaje. Asintiendo con la cabeza entró en silencio después de los dos Jefes, manteniendo la cabeza baja y negándose a relajar su cuerpo. Al entrar en el claro donde estaban los otros Jefes, instintivamente se dirigió a la hierba cuando Sneaky y Risa es iban a sus lugares.

-Flaky-. Cuddles parpadeó. -que sorpresa.-

La loba rojiza entendió el comentario sarcástico que soltó y cerró los ojos por un momento, sacando un respiró entre sus dientes. Obligó a su piel a calmarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, mirando a cada uno de los jefes, sus ojos se suavizó un poco cuando vio a Splendid, pero su propósito nunca cambio.

-¿Desde cuando saben que Petunia y yo somos descendientes de White?- Ni siquiera dudó al añadir el nombre de su prima. Era la verdad; si ella estaba relacionada con White, entonces Petunia también lo estaría.

El silencio era tan ensordecedor que Flaky podría haber jurado que casi la aplastaba; la noticia impactó a Splendid y giró su cabeza para mirar a sus colegas jefes, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero los lobos viejos apenas si se estremecieron por la mirada de Flaky. -Así que lo has descubierto-, contestó Cuddles al final.

-Sí. ¿Desde cuando lo saben?- Sus ojos eran oscuros, como los soles gemelos. -De alguna manera tenía entendido que ´acaban de saber´ noticias que han estado siendo rumores de otros lobos.-

Giggles rozó el hombro de Cuddles con su nariz. -Hemos sabido desde el principio, Flaky-. Su voz era suave. -Solo que hemos decidido revelarlo porque creemos que podría pasar algo más adelante.-

-¿Por qué?- Ella dejó que el coraje se marcara en su voz. -¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-

-¿Qué habrías ganado con saberlo?- La voz de Pickles era firme, pero igual de suave como la de Giggles. -Si todos los lobos supieran quien eres, tu y Petunia habrían sido perseguidas desde su nacimiento, esperando que siquiera los mismo pasos que White. Nunca abrías tenido una vida propia, o una manera de vivir. Si se hubiera revelado hace tiempo, ustedes dos hubieran sido moldeadas a su forma de vivir y no al que ustedes querían. -

Flaky forzaba a su piel para que siguiera lisa, algo de la ira se esfumó, pero todavía tenía una preocupación que tenia que expresar antes de decirles a los Jefes. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se sentó más derecha. -¿Sabias que Flippy Kuma lleva la sangre de Sakai?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso no lo sabía.- Ella vio la sorpresa impresa en los ojos de Cuddles. -Flippy Kuma está relacionado con Sigfrid Sakai?-

-Él es su sobrino.-

En el silencio que siguió mientras los Jefes procesaban esta nueva pieza de información, Flaky miraba sus patas y cerró los ojos, tratando de no temblar.

Ella no sabía mucho sobre el pasado- obviamente ella no estaba ahí para ver como pasó. Pero de alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que en algún momento Sigfrid y White se habían cruzado, aunque sólo sea temporalmente.

Y ahora, 17 años más tarde, sus descendientes lo hicieron nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_-¿La conoces?- Tigre se echó a reír, volviendo a empujar a Sumika con el pie. -Qué lindo bueno. Eres el favorito de mi hermana, ¿no? Su- gigante amable-? - Sus ojos brillaban con frialdad. _

-Ella es una buena madre.-

_Él estaba hablando en voz alta, ni siquiera se molestó en crear la conexión mental entre ellos; Rino sintió que un gruñido aumentaba en su garganta y le enseñó los dientes. **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** _

**-Bastardo!- **

_Tigre posó su atención en Sumika por un momento, la estaba estudiando. -Ella es la compañera de aquel humano en el que esta tan interesada mi hermana, ¿no?- Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo cuando miró a Rino nuevo. -Me pregunto qué van a hacer las dos cuando la encuentren. Tal vez pueda matar tres pájaros de un tiro, ¿eh?- _

_Eso sí, las delgadas riendas de control que Rino tenía se rompieron, y con un gruñido se lanzó hacia él. Tigre sabia que eso pasaría, y por un momento lo único que vio el enorme lobo café fue una sombra del movimiento que Tigre hizo hacia el suelo, agarrando la pistola y moviéndose a un lado- _

_El dolor estalló en el pecho, y el macho verde tropezó en un punto muerto, abriendo sus ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El dolor empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, casi quemaba, y lentamente recorría todo su cuerpo. El mundo se apagaba y giraba antes de que sus ojos, así como su fuerza comenzaran a desvanecerse, y ligeramente algo caliente y húmedo que mojaba el pelaje de su pecho. _

_Rino cayó silenciosamente en la hierba. _

_Por un momento Tigre miró a la gran masa café de piel, aun sujetaba la pistola todavía humeante en la mano. -Oh, esto es un tesoro-, murmuró, acercándose y arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de Rino. -Una manada de lobos no puede vencerte, pero un solo tiro te envía a la hierba. Qué ironía.- Él le enseñó los dientes en una mueca cruel cuando Rino abrió lentamente los ojos, lo miraba través de unos nublados ojos verdes. -Aún con vida?- Tigre se movió, sonriendo. -Bueno, esto podría ser demasiado, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?- _

_Con esto, más rápido de lo que los ojos de Rino pudieron comprender, Tigre pasó de un joven de pelo azul a un lobo de color gris oscuro, sus mandíbulas se veían borrosas.. _

_El sonido de la carne rasgada llenó el aire y la sangre salpicó la hierba. _

_Mientras las nubes se unían en el cielo tapando la luz de las estrellas y la luna, empezó a llover. _

_Con otro gemido, Sumika lentamente se volteo, enfocando su visión en el lobo café de gran tamaño que estaba a su lado, derramando la sangre de la herida de bala en el pecho y que brotaba de la garganta desgarrada. Y, sin embargo, él todavía estaba vivo- a duras penas, se veía por su mirada vidriosa en sus ojos verdes. _

_Por otra parte, ella no era nadie con quien pudiera hablar, ella sentía su propia sangre, como se filtraba entre su ropa, y lentamente cerró los ojos. Ella probablemente no tenía mucho más tiempo, tampoco. Un suave me sonido de movimiento la hizo abrir los ojos otra vez, y ella parpadeó en estado de shock cuando Rino atontado se apoyaba en sus patas, haciéndolo con pura fuerza de voluntad. -Oye-, dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de la debilidad de su voz. -No se supone ...- _

_**-Simplemente ... no digas nada ...**- _

_Rino se movía, lentamente mientras derramaba mas sangre, pero empezó a cojear hacia ella, la sangre goteando en la hierba con cada paso que daba. La lluvia empapó en su piel, enfriándole hasta los huesos hasta haciéndolo sentir casi muerto. Miró a Sumika y siguió caminando, a pesar del dolor, la sangre y la lluvia fría cayendo a su alrededor. _

_-Te estás matando más rápido, lo sabias?,- murmuró Sumika, tosiendo un poco de sangre, a pesar de su estado cerca de la muerte, sus ojos todavía estaban alertas. _

_**-Tú ... tú quieres ... morir sola ...?- **_

_-... Buen punto ...- _

_Le tomó unos minutos, pero pareció haber sido mucho mas, cuando finalmente la fuerza Rino le falló y cayó, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil junto a Sumika, con la cabeza situada en su brazo.** -Lo ... lo siento ...-** Sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse y se cerraron. **-... Sólo… déjame descansar aquí ... para recuperar mi fuerza ...-** _

_-No ... no hay problema, gigante. - Sumika no se molestó en luchar con el temblor de su voz, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. -Eres un amigo de White-chan, ¿no? Descansa el tiempo que necesites-. _

_**-Gra ... gracias ...- **_

_Con un suspiro suave, Rino finalmente cerró sus ojos, sus músculos se suavizaron, de pronto su cabeza se sintió más pesada en el brazo de Sumika. _

_Con la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor, en los brazos de un ser humano, con la sangre empapando su piel, el corazón de Rino dejo de latir, y su respiración se calmó de la nada. _

_Fríos por la lluvia, sin buscar nada sólo el calor, el escape de la sangre y la muerte a su alrededor, Sumika también cerró los ojos y silenciosamente siguió a Rino, dejando su alma libre y sin pelear. _

_La lluvia siguió cayendo. _

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

-Flaky-.

La voz de Giggles sacudió a Flaky de su concentración, y loba rojiza la miró, parpadeando. Los Jefes la miraban nuevamente, y envolvió su cola alrededor de sus patas, incorporándose un poco. -¿Sí?- Obligó a su voz a no temblar.

-Me parece interesante-, retumbó Sneaky, mirando a Cuddles. -Es interesante que un lobo de sangre White se lleve con un cazador de sangre de Sigfrid. Cuddles ...-

-Esto no cambia nada.- El lobo amarillo grande agitó su cola para silenciar a su hermano adoptivo. -Nada en absoluto. ¿Entiendes, Flaky?-

-Sí, Primer Jefe.-

Cuddles la estudió con atención, pero Flaky también lo miraba y ni una sola vez miró hacia otro lado, después de unos momentos, se relajó.

-Parece que tu tiempo como humano está llegando a su fin-, dijo el lobo blanco al último. -Nuestro temor es que si te quedas más tiempo, el riesgo de descubrirnos aumente. ¿Has visto alguna señal de que nos quieran atacar?-

-No, primer jefe.-

Un murmullo recorrió entre los Jefes; Cuddles levantó la cabeza, y parecía haber tomado una decisión.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, no hay razón para que sigas siendo humana por más tiempo.-

-Quu-qué?- el corazón de Flaky se dejó caer en sus patas.

-No te podrás quedar por ahora; por lo que Risa y Sneaky me dijeron, puede que hayas dejado un lío detrás, y los humanos pueden sospechar si simplemente te desvaneciste con el aire.- la voz de Cuddles estaba calmada, y era evidente que no quería ningún reclamo. -Pero me niego a arriesgar tu vida por más tiempo. Mañana, antes de que salga el sol y de que despierten los humanos, volverás a nosotros, Flaky. Regresaras a casa.-

Flaky tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, mirando sus patas y poco a poco bajó las orejas. No podía decir que no. Esto era lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Sabía que esto pasaría. Cerró los ojos lentamente.

-Sí, Primer Jefe.-

0-0-0-0-0-0

_La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre White, sin remordimiento mientras estaba parada en silencio entre los árboles, mirando el claro con sus oscuros ojos. El corazón le dolía y gritaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a salir al claro; Sigfrid había encontrado los cuerpos con la gente de un pueblo cercano, y un lobo no sería bienvenido en esos momentos. _

_Su corazón se encogió con en el sonido de los sollozos de Sigfrid, mas audible que la lluvia, incluso en la oscuridad podía verla silenciosamente, la sangre empapaba el pelaje verde de Rino, y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos. _

_Ella enseñó los dientes, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y por un momento casi cedía a la tentación de convertirse en humano y entrar en el claro, para llorar sobre Rino de la misma forma que Sigfrid lloró por Sumika. _

_Pero no pudo. Ahora no. No cuando el suave aroma de Tigre estaba fresco en el aire empapado por la lluvia. _

_Ella sólo necesitaba pasar por la guarida una vez más, pensó mientras las gotas de lluvia goteaban en su luna. Ella tenía un regalo que darle a Espumosa antes de ir a buscar a su hermano ... probablemente para no volver jamás .. _

_Con un gruñido dio la vuelta y salió corriendo entre los árboles, una sombra con el corazón roto y la venganza en mente. _

_Esta noche, Tigre morirá. _

**Te lo prometo Rino ...**

-¿Por qué? No quedaras decir, ¿cómo?- Se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por el pelo. -Bueno, el cómo es fácil ... tuve la pistola por ella, le disparé al forcejear, creo no fue mi culpa.- Cerró un ojo, sonriendo. -Le disparé por segunda vez. Porque me dio la gana.-

_White sabía que debía seguirle inmediatamente la pista a Tigre. Sabía dónde estaría, y cuanto antes lo encontrara y peleara con el mas pronto terminaría todo- el dolor, la tristeza, la ira. _

_Pero en lugar de ir hacia el claro, las patas de la loba roja se dirigieron de vuelta al lugar donde estaba Rino. _

_Por ahora, la lluvia había cesado, a pesar de las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con iniciar la lluvia nuevamente. En algún momento Sigfrid y la gente del pueblo se habían llevado el cuerpo de Sumika para enterrarlo, no seria de otra manera, de todos modos, ignorarían el gran charco de sangre que muestra donde pasó sus últimos momentos. White se sentó en silencio, envolvió su cola alrededor de sus patas, y después de un momento cedió a la tentación y bajó la cabeza, hundiendo su hocico en el cuello de Rino como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. _

_El calor que había conocido tan bien durante tanto tiempo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de su cuerpo, la piel de Rino se sentía fría y húmeda, y ya no era como antes. White cerró los ojos, pero no se apartó. -¿Por qué me dejaste entrar, ¿eh?- -susurró con voz temblorosa. -Si sólo me dejaras morir, esto no habría sucedido-. _

_No hubo respuesta, no la que ella había esperado. Un viento frío soplaba a través del claro, removiendo la hierba y la piel de White. _

_-Supongo que tu corazón es demasiado grande como para detenerse por un sangrado, ¿no? Siempre has sido muy amable ... a veces pienso que tienes un gran cuerpo solo para guardar tu gran corazón.- Su voz se quebró, vaciló. -Por supuesto, nunca he pensado que un corazón tan grande como el tuyo jamás dejaría de latir-. _

_Ella deseaba que en algún lugar, en lo más profundo, que sus palabras hicieran reaccionar a Rino, estaba decepcionada. Poco a poco inhala su aroma una vez más, dejándolo andar en toda su cabeza y haciendo caso omiso del hedor de la sangre que ya la había manchado. Por último, exhaló con fuerza y dio la vuelta, lentamente se detuvo y miro que el cielo nocturno estaba despejado. _

_-Mamá ... cuida al gigante amable por mi ´hasta que yo llegue con ustedes´- Ella volvió a mirar a Rino una vez más, bajó la cabeza y le dio a su oreja una ultima lamida, sintiendo que su corazón se desmoronaba en mil pedazos. -No te preocupes demasiado por mí, de acuerdo gigante? No vamos a estar separados por mucho tiempo.- _

_Estaba muerto; Rino estaba muerto, la sangre estaba seca en su piel, su corazón y su respiración se habían detenido. Pero por un instante, cuando el aire comenzó a soplar de nuevo, White creyó oír su voz, susurrándole al oído._ **-Estoy tan cansado, White ...-**

_Con un pequeño gemido, sollozando como si fuera el llanto de un humano, White bajó la cabeza y una vez más acarició el cuello de Rino, su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, sin lágrimas, mientras el dolor la volvió a llenar, ella cerró los ojos y bajó las orejas, sintiendo que la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo. _

_-Lo sé, mi gigante amable-, susurró. -Ya lo sé. - _

_Evitando que salieran las lágrimas, White cruzó el césped, mientras la lluvia caía con renovado vigor, ni siquiera necesitaba que la guiara un olor, ella sabía dónde estaría Tigre. No era la primera vez, sintió que algo le faltaba en su pecho por que este comenzaba a doler.. _

_En la oscuridad de los árboles, Sigfrid vio a White desaparecer, en busca de su hermano; después de un largo rato, siguió a la loba roja, haciendo caso omiso de la lluvia y el trueno que sonó._


	16. Chapter 16

Comenzó a llover.

Frunciendo el ceño un poco, Flippy tiró de las riendas y detuvo a su caballo, mirando hacia arriba al ahora oscuro y nublado cielo mientras las gotas caían a su alrededor. -Bueno, esto realmente mejora mi humor-, murmuró, quitando una mojada hebra de cabello peliverde de sus ojos. -Muchas gracias, lo necesitaba.-

La lluvia solo seguía cayendo.

Murmurando en voz baja, Flippy giró a su caballo y le clavó los talones en los costados, haciendo que el animal oscuro empezara a andar; con o sin lluvia no dejaría de montar todavía. Todavía no había encontrado a Flaky, y no podía dejar a la chica de cabellos rojizos abandonada en los árboles, mientras empezaba a oscurecer y llovía.

-Por no hablar de ...-

Ya no le molestaba la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, aunque su ropa estaba completamente empapada, el joven de cabello peliverde levantó una mano y tocó suavemente sus labios, luchando contra el impulso de sonreír mientras seguía confundido.

-... ¿A dónde se habrá ido Flaky, y que diablos es eso de que besarme es el primer paso? A menos que ...-

Sus labios dejaron de curvarse por el pensamiento formado, y dejó caer su mano.

-A menos que ... es su manera ... de decirme que se marchara pronto.-

Flaky se fue de donde estaba la manada, un poco aturdida; había escapado por un camino que estaba escondido, así ni Cub, ni Petunia la verían, ni tratarían de hablar con ella, y así, a lo largo del interminable camino por el que iba, a través de la lluvia, los árboles y las sombras, tomó su forma humana, aunque no podía recordar conscientemente el hecho de que haya querido cambiar.

La lluvia era fría y lastimaba su piel como unas flechas de hielo pequeños, pero no le importaba, estaba acostumbrada al duro clima por su vida como loba antes de esto, y aunque su piel humana carecía de pelo para mantener el calor, ella se había convertido en una maestra al bloquear de alguna forma las molestias físicas.

También por eso, el desorden emocional formaba parte de su habilidad.

En pocas palabras se dio cuenta de que no había hablado con Giggles sobre su pasado sospechoso como un humano y un cazador de lobos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no eran sus asuntos. Si Giggles había sido humana, lo fue en el pasado, y mientras Flaky no sabia que ella fue humana, había crecido como la segunda Jefa y siempre había sido amable con ella.

Además, podía imaginarse que si ella hiciera algo que molestara un poco a Giggles, Cuddles iría sobre ella y quien sabe como terminaría. El gran lobo amarillo defendería ferozmente a su pareja e hijo.

Flaky no sabía exactamente cuando dejó de caminar, o cuando su cuerpo se entumeció y se sentía completamente inconsciente de la lluvia que caía a su alrededor o el viento y el frío que empezaba a recoger, en algún momento se acurrucó debajo de un árbol, probablemente con la intención subconsciente de escapar de la lluvia, y pegó sus piernas en su pecho, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas y cerrando los ojos.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos otra vez.

-Tal vez no debería volver.- Vio cómo la lluvia caída silenciosamente. -Tal vez debería quedarme con la manada y jugar con Cub o algo así. Tal vez seria mejor si no volviera con Flippy. Yo solo ...-

Limpio la humedad de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa como si quemaran, insegura de si eran por la lluvia o las lágrimas que brotaban, aun que posiblemente eran ambas cosas.

-Yo ... no sé ... cómo decir adiós.-

Flaky instintivamente sintió el cambio del turno del día a la noche, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo y aun así ni siquiera intentó levantarse. Tal vez, si solamente se quedara ahí, y se quedarse quieta hasta que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura para moverse de nuevo. Era una idea tentadora, y por un momento lo consideró.

-Flaky-.

Ni siquiera se movió al escuchar la suave voz de Flippy, probablemente porque supo todo el tiempo que tarde o temprano el chico de cabello peliverde la encontraría, ella parpadeó y miró hacia arriba. El joven heredero Kuma estaba frente a ella, se veía igual de empapado que ella, sosteniendo con una mano las riendas de un enorme caballo gris oscuro mientras miraba a Flaky con ojos esmeraldas que parecían inseguros y a la vez aliviados.

Ambos pudieron escuchar un -te encontré- que no fue dicho, volando entre ellos, aunque no se atrevieron a decirlo, aun que reconocerlo seria como admitir lo que Flaky hizo, de hecho ella se fue y Flippy había ido a buscarla para llevarla de vuelta. Después de un momento de silencio, Flippy suspiró y sonrió ligeramente, extendiendo su mano libre.

-Mejor Vámonos- murmuró, y sus ojos brillaron brevemente con la lluvia que caía. -A este paso vamos a terminar enfermándonos o algo así.-

Hubiera sido más seguro, Flaky lo sabía, irse por si sola, ignorar la mano de Flippy, y todo lo que ofrece. No importaba lo que pasara esta noche, mañana iba a ser un lobo, y Flippy sería un cazador de lobos.

Pero el mañana todavía no llegaba.

Sonriendo, Flaky tomó la mano de Flippy.

-Sí, parece una buena idea. -

0-0-0-0-0-0

_-Tigre!- _

_El lobo gris oscuro levantó la cabeza de sus patas, lamiéndose el hocico mientras sus ojos rojizos brillaban misteriosamente bajo la lluvia de plata que caía sobre la hierba, se puso de pie, y se estiró. -¡Ay, hermana,- dijo. -Te mueves rápido. Si apenas mate a tu blandengue chace unos momentos.- _

_-No metas en esto a Rino, maldito infeliz!- _

_-Oh, ¡duele!. ¿Un recuerdo doloroso?- Tigre se puso de pie lentamente, moviendo su oreja mientras el pelo de White se erizaba. -Pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo sería? Él murió por tu culpa, ya lo sabes ...- _

_Eso la provocó, con un gruñido White se lanzó hacia delante, los músculos se marcaron debajo de su piel cuando acortó la distancia y lleno directamente a Tigre. Cayó en la hierba, una enmarañada confusión de color gris oscuro y rojo mientras la lluvia golpeaba a su alrededor. _

_Tigre era el mayor de los dos, pero White era pequeña e impulsiva por el dolor, el gran macho de color gris oscuro, tampoco había traído otros lobos con él, probablemente pensando que no necesitaría ayuda para acabar con la mitad loba, que estaba luchando con violencia bajo sus patas. Enseñando los dientes aplastó con una pata su hombro, bajando la cabeza para poder hablarle directamente al oído. _

_-¿De todas formas que vio ese gigante en ti?- respiraba, su aliento caliente y con olor a sangre. -Demasiado amable por su propio bien, ¿no te parece? Maldito débil. Debió haberte matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por lo menos lo habría hecho ver como una matanza... Tal vez hubiera sido más de un desafío a muerte. - _

_-Rino fue DIEZ VECES mas lobo de lo que tu JAMAS podrías llegar a ser!- La furia surgía a través de su sangre, White luchaba ferozmente por debajo de las patas de Tigre, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Con su feroz lucha casi se quitaba a Tigre, pero el macho era más grande y la sujetaba por su puro peso y fuerza. _

_Bajando la cabeza, empezando a jadear por el esfuerzo de mantener a White controlada, Tigre rozó el hocico burlonamente a lo largo de su garganta expuesta, pellizcando con suavidad su piel expuesta y haciéndola retroceder. -¿Qué te parece, ¿eh?- -susurró-. -¿Te gustaría que te matara en el mismo lugar que maté a tu lamentable madre humana? ¿Te gustaría morir aquí, sabiendo que ella murió aquí también, mientras pronunciaba tu nombre?- _

_-Yo... te ... odio.. Imbécil.- _

_-Créeme ... yo también te odio.- _

_La lluvia había empapado la piel White y continuó haciéndolo ahora, enfriándola hasta los huesos, tal vez por eso se sentía tan entumecida cuando Tigre se apartó, abriendo su mandíbulas tal vez por eso no sentía nada cuando sus colmillos comenzaron a hundirse en su cuello, con la intención de rasgar la garganta de la misma forma en que se lo había hecho a Rino, tal vez por eso ... _

_Un ligero zumbido resonó a través de la lluvia; Tigre se sacudió de repente y se tropezó hacia atrás con un grito, liberando a White mientras se tambaleaba y salía sangre de su hombro, White vio la hoja de una daga de plata enterrado profundamente en el hombro de Tigre, sus ojos se abrieron, y miró alrededor. - Sigfrid- jadeó, estableciendo el vínculo mental sin pensarlo dos veces. _

_El cazador peliverde sonrió brevemente, bajando la mano que él había usado para lanzar el cuchillo, e incluso en la oscuridad de la lluvia que caía, White podía ver la pistola de Sumika atada a la cadera de Sigfrid. _

_-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, White-chan-._

0-0-0-0-0

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-.

La silenciosa confesión de Tsunade hizo a pickles levantar la cabeza de sus patas, mirando a su pareja. La loba rubia se sentó en la orilla del foso donde los dos descansaban, mirando la lluvia, envolviendo la cola firmemente alrededor de sus patas. Bostezó, Pickles lentamente se levantó, y se estiró haciendo que tronaran sus huesos. -¿Sobre qué?-

-Esto, Flaky, El chico Kuma, Giggles.-

-Giggles?- las orejas de Pickles giraron hacia adelante con la sola mención de su vieja amiga.

-Pickles-. Tsunade miró a su pareja por encima del hombro. -honestamente, crees que Flaky no sabe todavía? A estas alturas probablemente sabe que Giggles era una cazadora de lobos.-

-Eso es verdad ... Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido.- Pickles levantó la oreja, caminando para sentarse junto a Tsunade. -¿Pero por qué te preocupas? Giggles ya dijo que haría frente a cualquier cosa que Flaky encontrara.-

-Eso ... eso no es lo que me preocupa.-

Gruñendo un poco de frustración, Pickles jaló la oreja de Tsunade suavemente entre los dientes y le dio un rápido tirón, haciendo que la otra se quejara un poco. -Deja de hablar en acertijos, sabes que odio cuando haces eso-, se quejó, liberando la oreja de Tsunade y acariciándole el cuello con el hocico. -Sólo cálmate y dime lo que te preocupa.-

Por un momento, Tsunade miró hacia la lluvia, pero volteó cuando sintió como el calor de Pickles se unía con el suyo; Giggles era su amiga tanto como lo era para Pickles, diablos, si no fuera por Giggles ni siquiera se habrían conocido , pero ella no quería preocupar a su pareja si lo que ella pensaba nunca sucedería.

-Me preocupas mucho-, admitió Tsunade, volviendo la cabeza para lamer el oído Pickles, -pero sé que es inútil porque Giggles nunca le ha revelado a nadie que ustedes fueron las personas que

Alojaban a los lobos, ya que ella no los podía matar por lo que los reubicaba ... y que estás a salvo. -

-Además, te tengo para protegerme.- Los ojos de Pickles brillaron.

-Malditas reglas.- Tsunade bajó la cabeza un momento para acariciar con su hocico a Pickles. -... Pero Giggles no puede opinar igual. Así que supongo que estoy preocupada ... porque ...-

-Porque ...?-

-Porque, si todo el infierno se desata, Giggles se verán atrapada en medio del.- Tsunade cerró los ojos. -Y yo simplemente no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza, sobre Cuddles tomándola de la garganta.-

Hubo un silencio mortal por parte de Pickles; cuando Tsunade abrió los ojos, vio el shock, el horror, y en última instancia, el miedo que pasó por los ojos rojizos de su pareja al notar la situación en la que estaba el Segundo Jefe, si ya se había dado cuenta o no.

-Pero ... Cuddles no haría eso, ¿verdad?- la voz de Pickles era apenas un susurro, casi ahogado por la lluvia que caía afuera. -Quiero decir ... ama a Giggles, por lo que nunca ... ¿verdad?-

-Yo ... no sé, Pickles. Pensé que ... no lo sé.-

Al final, se vería si que era mas importante para el lobo amarillo, su amor por su compañera, o su odio hacia los humanos.

0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0

Flaky vio caer la lluvia afuera y contempló si podría sobrevivir a un salto desde la ventana de su habitación al exterior en la hierba mojada. Era una idea tentadora ... sí, muy tentadora.

En algún lugar de la casa el reloj sonó, y Flaky inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para escuchar; se estaba haciendo tarde, lo sabía muy bien. Ella estaba casi agradecida de que Flippy le diera su espacio-casi.

Philip y Sunrise se habían ido por el momento cuando los chicos habían llegado a casa, todo lo que Pickles sabía era que estaban en otra reunión. Algo se movió incómodo en el estómago de Flaky, y cerró los ojos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los cazadores de lobos se habían reunido, y que actualmente había muchos de ellos. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez su manada estaba amenazada, después de todo. Tendría que hablar con el jefe cuando llegara a casa.

El suave golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo, hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una suave melodía en la cabeza de Flaky, y mientras movía la cabeza, la chica pelirroja se fue de nuevo a la cama, se sentó, sólo para levantarse otra vez. La loba disfrazada se sentía irremediablemente inquieta, y en el fondo ella sabía exactamente por qué. La razón estaba al final del pasillo, en su propia habitación. Flaky pasó la mano por su pelo y en silencio contemplo sus opciones.

Diablos, esta noche era su última noche. Ella no tenía nada que perder y nada que ganar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Flaky se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, agarró la manija con firmeza en caso de que vacilara. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente, y abrió la puerta.

Sólo para mirar los ojos verde claro de un Flippy Kuma.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Una bala salió disparada a través de la lluvia, fallando por unos milímetros de donde estaba peleando Tigre; la hierba y la suciedad estaban en el aire oscuro y húmedo donde el lobo gris oscuro había estado momentos antes. Él gruñó y mostró los dientes, y brinco para atacar a Sigfrid, sólo para ser interceptado por White. Su hombro rozó los dientes del lobo, y al tener esa oportunidad lo agarró, hundiendo profundamente sus colmillos hasta que probó su sangre y rozó el hueso. _

_Un sorprendente y ensordecedor chillido de dolor escapó del hocico de White, entrecerrando los ojos, Tigre arrastraba bruscamente a la mitad loba que estaba tirada, escuchó el crujido de los huesos, antes de levantar sus patas y lanzarla atrás de él como un saco de patatas . Ella se desplomó en el suelo y se quedó al lado de Sigfrid, respirando complicadamente. _

_Desde el hombro hacia abajo, la pierna izquierda latía y no podía moverla; se intentó parar pero terminó tambaleándose y cayó de nuevo con un gemido suave. Su pierna lesionada temblaba, la sangre se filtra lentamente en su piel y goteaba en la hierba, arrastrada por la lluvia torrencial. _

_-White-chan!- _

_Otra bala se disparo, lastimando el hombro de Tigre en el proceso, el lobo se alejó de su hermana con un gruñido, entrecerró los ojos rojizos y ardientes. Cuchillo ensangrentado de Sigfrid estaba enterrado atrás de ella, en un arranque de rabia Tigre había asumido su forma humana y arrojó el puñal de plata de vuelta, pero la lluvia lo había cegado y le hizo perder su objetivo. Dio un paso adelante, hacia el cazador peliverde. _

_**-No te atrevas!-** _

_White dio un aullido mental con rabia, fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacer tambalear Tigre con dolor que estalló en su cabeza que lo hizo marearse y que todo se nublara, el breve espectáculo de debilidad fue suficiente para que la mitad loba dejara de lado su dolor y se levantara. Sus dientes se clavaron en la parte posterior del cuello del lobo, hundiendo sus garras en sus hombros, aferrándose a su espalda. _

_Eso sí, con un gruñido de rabia Tigre se transformó, corriendo a lo largo del claro como un lobo rabioso, golpeando su cuerpo contra los árboles y todo lo que encontraba; White sintió y escuchó la fractura de los huesos, pero seguía tercamente parada, sabiendo que si no lo hacia, el iría por Sigfrid de nuevo. Su fuerza empezó a disminuir y comenzó a caer. _

_Con otro gruñido Tigre saltó hacia adelante, metiendo la cabeza entre sus patas y rodó; un fuerte golpe le quitó el aire mientras la columna vertebral de White fue aplastada entre el peso de su hermano y la tierra. Un grito muy humano de dolor atravesó la cabeza de Sigfrid, por lo que se arrojó a ellos. -White-chan!- -gritó, y para su horror, cuando Tigre tropezó con sus patas, mientras respiraba agitadamente y la miraba con ira, White no se levantó. _

_Su columna, Sigfrid se dio cuenta. Ella había oído cuando se rompió, a pesar del estruendo de la lluvia e incluso a pesar de la distancia, algo le había pasado a la columna de White. La loba no podía levantarse. De hecho, si la columna había sido lesionada, le seguiría la muerte... _

_**- Sigfrid! Sigfrid, ¡cuidado!-** _

_La voz de White era débil, pero lo suficientemente desesperada para llamar la atención de Sigfrid, vio a Tigre aproximándose a él, una bola de pelo gris enfurecido y musculoso. Con un grito calló hacia atrás, pero se giró rápidamente, moviendo sus dedos a través de la húmeda hierba, fría y húmeda por la lluvia, antes de empuñadura su daga, y jalarla hacia el para agarrarla con las dos manos. _

_Tigre brincó. El solo pudo escuchar antes de verlo saltar, y tomó una decisión. _

_**- Sigfrid!-** _

_Moviéndose rápidamente, giró su daga, cerró los ojos, y empujó la hoja de plata para enterrarla en su propio corazón. Sintió a Tigre chocar con su cuerpo, enterrándose la daga que había salido por su espalda. Sintió que estaba rígido, y escuchó su ahogado grito de sorpresa. La sangre goteaba de la herida, hasta cubrir sus manos y empezó a temblar, pero solo respiró entrecortadamente y dejó la daga en su lugar. _

_**-Si... Sigfrid ...-** La voz de White era irregular, destruida. La loba roja temblaba ligeramente, pero sólo hizo que su sangre que se derramara y no pudo levantarse. **-Oh, Dios, no. Sigfrid.-** _

_Ignorando la suplica de la hembra roja, Sigfrid esperó hasta que sintió que Tigre caía sobre el, y sentir como se cuerpo se debilitaba lentamente, hasta que cayó sobre la hierba. Sólo entonces se atrio a sacarla daga, jadeando de dolor y la duplicación la sangre derramada. Jadeando, sintiendo como quemaba su pecho, lentamente miró detrás de el aun cuando salía sangre de su boca. _

_Tigre yacía sobre la hierba, sus músculos estaban tensos, incluso en la muerte, sus ojos rojizos estaban ampliamente abiertos como en estado de shock, para siempre congelado en la incredulidad. Sigfrid dejó escapar un suave sollozo. Estaba muerto. _

_Poco a poco, sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba White, la lluvia caía con dureza sobre la hembra, sus ojos comenzaban a perder color mientras la muerte se acercaba a ella, jalándola silenciosamente. Quejándose, pero haciendo caso omiso de la sangre, Sigfrid se tambaleó sobre sus pies y lentamente se acercó a donde yacía White. _

_Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que White ya no llevaba su luna. _

_Su fuerza cedió, y cayó; rodó con cuidado a su lado, cubriendo suavemente el cuello de White con su brazo y jalándola para tenerla mas cerca. -Oye-, susurró. -¿Cómo te sientes?- _

_**-Como si mi columna vertebral se hubiera roto por la mitad.-** White luchaba para ignorar el terrible dolor, centrándose en Sigfrid. **-Y tu?-** _

_-No puedo decir lo mismo... pero también me duele.- _

_**-Ninguno de nosotros... sentirá... dolor... por más tiempo...-** La voz de White se fue debilitando. _

_-Es verdad ... - _

_Se quedaron quietas por un momento, dejando que la lluvia las relajara, dejando que su sangre se mezcla; por último, con un suspiro, a pesar del dolor que le causó, White se acercó mas, así con su hocico acarició el cuello de Sigfrid. Y cerró los ojos.**-Oye, Sigfrid,-** susurró. _

_-Sí, White-chan?- _

_**-Voy a ... Voy a estar esperando por ti ... así que ... no te tardes ... ¿de acuerdo?-** _

_Se llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Sigfrid. -Está bien.- _

_**-Lo prometes ...?-** _

_-Te lo Prometo-. _

_Con un suave suspiro, el cuerpo de White quedó inmóvil; Sigfrid sintió el momento exacto en el que la vida salió de su cuerpo, y lentamente cerró los ojos, ahogando un suave sollozo. El dolor en el pecho aumentó de forma pronunciada, y se estremeció cuando su visión empezó a oscurecerse. A pesar de poca fuerza, pasó los dedos suavemente por la piel empapada de White, aunque sabía que la mitad loba ya no podía sentir su tacto. _

_-No te preocupes, White-chan- susurró antes de que su visión se apagara y los ojos se le cerraran por última vez, para nunca más volverlos a abrir. -Estaré allí a tu lado cuando menos te des cuenta.- _

_Y a medida que su voz se desvanecía en el silencio, la tormenta finalmente terminó, y la luna plateada empezó a brillar en el cielo nocturno._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Flippy-. Flaky parpadeó y luchó para no mostrar sorpresa- y alegría. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó, e inmediatamente sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Flippy sonrió brevemente, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Me preguntaba si te importaría dejarme pasar la noche contigo-, murmuró el joven de cabello peliverde. -Yo no puedo dormir... supongo que quería verte.-

-Bueno. Flaky dejó escapar un suspiro mientras una onda de calor pintaba sus mejillas. -Al menos era honesto.-

Flippy estaba ruborizado. Flaky no podía resistirse, incluso si lo intentara. Ella sonrió y dio un paso atrás, para dejar entrar al chico.-que gracioso-, comentó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, -yo iba justamente a verte.-

-¿En serio?- Flippy se sentó en la cama, levantando una ceja, sorprendido.

-En serio. No podía dormir bien. Quería verte.-

De pronto se sintió nerviosa y sin saber por qué, Flaky cruzó la habitación con pasos rápidos, mirando por la ventana y río. -Dejó de llover-, observó, dándole una mirada rápida a Flippy por encima de su hombro. -Pero no creo que la tormenta se haya detenido por completo aun.-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo?- Flippy se acercó, llegando a estar justo detrás de ella, siguiendo su mirada; un fugaz cosquilleo recorrió a Flaky al sentir el cálido aliento contra su cuello, recordándole dolorosamente su cercanía. Y luchó para ignorarlo.

-Las nubes siguen ahí arriba, ¿ves? Si la tormenta hubiera acabado, la luna se empezaría a ver. Pero parece que tendremos más lluvia-.

-Interesante ...-

A Flaky no le gustó el tono de voz de Flippy, que sonaba ligeramente raro de esa manera que siempre lo hacia, pero había algo más, un trasfondo de algo que no podría salir al tema. Lo cerca que estaba a el no ayuda en nada, sino que estaba volviendo loca a la loba disfrazada, sabiendo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia atrás para estar en los brazos del joven cazador. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, apretando la frente contra el vidrio. -Flippy-.

-Sí, Flaky?-

-Si hay algo que quieras preguntarme hazlo ahora.- Su voz era suave. -No voy a estar aquí mañana, así que esta es su última oportunidad de aclarar tu mente.-

-... Te vas?-

El impacto total fue lo que se notó en la voz de Flippy que casi provocó que Flaky se girara, pero no se atrevió; entonces apretó los dientes y se obligó a ni siquiera mirar el reflejo del rostro del chico. - Me tenía que ir en algún momento-, murmuró. -No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.- Incluso si ... yo quisiera... -Yo soy ... yo soy diferente a ti, Flippy. Si me quedo más tiempo ... sólo dolerá más.-

-¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?-

-No te lo puedo decir.- Flaky sentía el dolor de sus lágrimas, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. -Ojalá pudiera, Flippy, de verdad. Pero no puedo.-

-No puedes?- Flippy apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica pelirroja, volteándola hacia él. -Flaky, ¿por qué…-

Ella se congeló cuando notó las lágrimas que resbalaban en la cara de Flaky y goteaban de la barbilla hasta el suelo; y en un solo movimiento ya tenia a la chica en sus brazos, apretándola y susurrándole dulcemente al oído, rompiéndose de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho. -Lo siento-, susurró. -Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo nunca quise hacerte llorar. Yo no debí haber dicho eso.- El cerró los ojos. -No debí haberme molestado con tigo. No es tu culpa.-

Flaky no respondió, sólo dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran, odiándose a sí misma por necesitar de Flippy, por querer estar con el de esa forma. Era un error, era el mismo camino por el que White había pasado, y sabía a ciencia cierta que había terminado mal para su antepasado. Esto podría terminar mal para ella, si ella no se apartaba ahora y establecía una cierta distancia antes de irse.

Pero no pudo.

En algún momento Flippy se quitó, soltando suavemente a Flaky, pero sólo para limpiar las lágrimas con su pulgar, sus ojos se suavizaron; dudó un momento antes de alzar una mano y colocarla en su mejilla de la misma forma en que lo había hecho esa mañana. Flaky vio el cambio sutil en sus ojos, sabía lo que iba a venir, y ni siquiera trataría de evitarlo. Solo cerró sus

Ojos y esperó.

El beso fue casto, casi tímido; un ligero y gentil roce de labios que fácilmente podría haber sido soñado o imaginado por ambos. Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Flippy murmuró: -Sabes que puedes alejarme en cualquier momento.-

Flaky abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como sus labios se contraían nerviosamente. -¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer eso?-

-Solo te estoy dando una opción.-

-Flippy ...-

La desesperación en la voz de Flaky hizo reír al peliverde, antes de que él se inclinara de nuevo e iniciara un segundo beso. Fue un poco más audaz que el anterior, un poco más atrevido, y sin embargo, nunca perdió ese toque suave, que era tímido a la vez y le encantaba lo que le hacia sentir.

Duró una eternidad y terminó en un segundo, cuando se separaron Flaky acarició el cuello de Flippy, cerrando los ojos mientras los brazos del chico la rodaban, cálidos y protectores.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- la voz de Flippy era apenas un susurro. -No quiero nadamas... sólo quiero estar contigo.-

-Sí-. Flaky respiró el aroma de Flippy, dejando que la inundara. Era un olor que sabía que nunca iba a olvidar, incluso cuando llegara la mañana y regresara con los lobos. -Sí-.

En algún lugar de la casa, la manecilla del reloj dio las doce de la noche, sonó una campanada.

Dentro de su habitación, Flaky se movió atontada, parpadeando y frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, su mirada de inmediato fue hacia la cara dormida de Flippy.

El chico de cabello peliverde estaba muy cerca a ella, tenia un brazo alrededor de su pecho y su cara descansaba en su cuello, sintió como su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó ligeramente, Flaky cuidadosamente se movió y apartó el abrazo del chico, perdiendo su calor casi inmediatamente.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Ella ya estaba lista mentalmente.

Poco a poco se puso de pie, quitándose cabellos sueltos de sus ojos; por un momento, miró a Flippy. Mordiéndose el labio, lo miró; acercándose, cerró los ojos y suavemente rozó sus labios contra los del chico dormido, de forma suave y rápida. Cuando se apartó vaciló antes de inclinarse, y le susurró en voz baja al oído, aunque sabía que el chico seguía durmiendo y probablemente no la oiría.

-Lo siento, Flippy-. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero no lloró. -Te amo-.

Ella se apartó rápidamente, caminando rápidamente hacia la ventana, quitó la cerradura fácilmente, deslizándose fuera y tirándola para cerrarla antes de que una brisa fría soplara y despertara a Flippy. Tembló, ya que estaba lloviendo de nuevo, se dio cuenta, y ya estaba mojada hasta los huesos.

Cerrando los ojos, Flaky cambió de su forma humana por última vez; mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza y mojaba su pelaje, ella saltó hacia la hierba, tambaleándose sólo un poco cuando aterrizó. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana por un momento, cerró sus ojos brillantes y dio media vuelta para correr por el césped, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las sombras de los árboles.

La luna alrededor de su cuello todavía se sentía caliente a pesar de la lluvia.

Durante un largo momento Flippy solo se quedó ahí, manteniéndose como si estuviera dormida a pesar de que sabía que Flaky se había ido para siempre (aunque el por qué la chica había decidido utilizar la ventana estaba más allá de ella). Después de un momento se incorporó lentamente, quitando mechones de cabello peliverde de sus ojos. En un movimiento fluido, se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. Levantó una mano, presionándola contra el cristal.

El dolor la golpeó, duro, rápido y sin remordimientos, apretó los dientes, apoyando la frente contra el cristal mientras sus dedos formaba un puño y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Te amo-.

-Flaky ...-

-yo también Te amo- Flaky corrió por entre los oscuros árboles, sin importarle la lluvia y la forma en que le pica los ojos y pinchaba su piel, empapándola totalmente. Sus patas golpeaban constantes contra de la hierba húmeda bajo sus patas mientras corría, calmándola y llenando de paz a su corazón. La lluvia le cegaba y no olía nada en el aire, todo olor fue arrastrado, pero ella todavía podía oír perfectamente.

Sus oídos se giraron al detectar un sonido, alguien corriendo a un lado, otro lobo por el sonido de las pisadas. Ella no pudo detectar un olor, quien quiera que fuera todavía estaba lejos, acercándose a ella de entre los arboles. Ella se patinó para detenerse y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando la voz en un aullido, llamando al lobo que sintió. Bajando la cabeza, agudizó el oído para escuchar la respuesta.

Por un momento hubo silencio, luego un aullido en respuesta, atravesó el aire oscuro, anunciando la presencia de un solo lobo. Las orejas de Flaky giraron hacia delante, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció la voz, mientras el lobo se acercaba más, hasta poder percibir su olor.

Petunia.

Mientras la comprensión quemaba su cabeza, la hembra peliblanca surgió de los árboles, las gotas de lluvia goteaban de su piel y se aferran a sus bigotes, sus ojos brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad, pero no había alegría o sorpresa en su mirada. Sólo tristeza.

Ella lo sabía, Flaky pudo percibirlo débilmente, después se sentó lentamente, mirando sus patas. -Por supuesto que lo sabe. Ella es mi hermana mayor ... mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que lo sabe. -

El suave sonido de las pisadas de Petunia hicieron que Flaky se estremeciera a la distancia y cerrara los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para el regaño, o cualquier cosa que planeara hacerle la loba por violar la ley de los lobos y enamorarse de un ser humano. Pero en lugar de hablar, Petunia simplemente se sentó junto a Flaky, frente a ella para que sus hombros se tocaran, después de un momento, giró la cabeza y acarició el cuello de Flaky. Sintiendo como el pesar y el alivio aumentaban con un solo movimiento, Flaky hundió su hocico en el hombro de Petunia mientras su cuerpo se agitaba con las lágrimas que no podía caer. -¿De verdad lo quieres, ¿eh?- murmuró la otra loba.

-Sí. Sí, lo quiero. ... ¿Te…. Te duele amar a Splendid? -

-A veces. Pero siempre vale la pena al final.-

-Eso es bueno.- Flaky acarició más profundamente el pelaje de Petunia, respirando su olor. -Eso es bueno.-

-Puedo ir y golpear a alguien en este momento y decirles que te dejen sola de una maldita vez?-

-No- La loba rojiza le regaló una sonrisa débil. -Pero puedes intentarlo si quieres.-

-No. No estoy realmente de ánimos. - Petunia lamió el oído de Flaky. -¿Vas a estar bien?-

Por un momento Flaky no dijo nada, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia, sintiendo la forma en que penetraba a través de su pelaje y se filtraba en sus huesos, respiraba el olor de Petunia como siempre lo hacia cuando eran cachorros y necesitaba apoyo al vivir la pesadilla de que sus padres habían muerto.

-Sí. Con el tiempo -.

Flashback

-Por Dios, que puñado de idiotas ...-

Flaky, sólo tenía seis semanas de edad siendo un cachorro de lobo y parecía una niña de siete años siendo humana, miró confundida cuando Petunia suspiró, sacudiéndose los pantalones y poniendo las manos en su cadera. -Quiero decir, enserio- sopló la chica de pelo corto, -meterse con una niña y luego correr como un grupo de cobardes.-

-Ah eso, eh ...- La pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos tosió suavemente. -Eso podría ser porque los has golpeado muy duro. Has tirado a uno mas grande que tu.-

-Sí, bueno, él era un bravucón, tirando de tu pelo así. Odio a los bravucones, ya sea humano o lobo. -

Sus labios temblaron, pero Flaky no se atrevió a sonreír mientras Petunia volteó a verla, dando un paso hacia ella y ofreciéndole una mano. -No lo digas en voz alta-, susurró, tomando la mano de su prima y dejando que la ayudara a levantarse. -¿Sabes lo que la tía y el tío dijeron al respecto-.

-Ah, sí?- los ojos de Petunia brillaron. -Pero no fui la única que tomó la forma humana ... siendo cachorro. Ni siquiera tenemos un año de edad.-

-... bueno ...-

La chica de pelo corto, incluso se echó a reír mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo; Flaky pudo sentirlo a través de la mano de Petunia, y su propio cuerpo reaccionó en respuesta. E hizo una mueca, mientras apretaba los dedos con los de su prima. -Seria mejor salir de aquí-, logró decir, haciendo una mueca. -Antes de que perdamos el control.-

-Sí. Eso es una buena idea. - Petunia se estremeció cuando su piel comenzó a picar. -Una muy buena idea, de hecho.-

-Sí. Y, uh, Pet-chan ... -

-Hmm?-

Flaky finalmente sonrió, aunque con timidez y un poco avergonzada. -Gracias por salvarme.-

Petunia le devolvió la sonrisa. -No hay problema, Flaky-.

Fin flash back


End file.
